Case File:Zero
by murloc rampage
Summary: Rui's the newest detective for the Draco City Police Department. Being only 16 years old, he has a lot to prove to the citizens and police force. Humans and Pokemon live together as equals, minus the pet pokemon, and try to survive each day. However, when things begin to boil over and Rui's racism towards pokemon escalates. Will he be able to keep himself alive?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 First Day On the Job

(I decided that this will be my next big project. For it, I've chosen some of my favorite reviewers and will use their names in this. If you want me to use your name, just ask. I'll most certainly have a use for you and will give you two choices. :D hooray for choices! So, this is going to be more of a Murder Mystery Story with some gang and drug activity. Rape and reverse rape will be in this story even though I hate normal rape but It's a Detective fanfic. So, why the hell not? Chapters 1 and 2 will be done but after that, you guys will have to wait until Fruits, spices and Gardevoir is over… which will be in one or two chapters. That story needs an ending. It's too good not to end.)

{Rui's Point of View}

"I'd like you all to meet our newest member. Rui!"

Wine classes hit as everyone cheered, "Welcome Rookie!"

I looked at my cup in anger, watching it swirl until I saw a fire. One of the other officers lit a cigarette. As I stared at his lighter, that day burned through my mind.

-Many Years Ago-

I was a small boy. My friend invited me over to a party. It was far away from my house so I didn't want to stay too late. My family was very poor. We lived in the suburbs of the city surrounded by pokemon. I never made a friend that lived close by. My parents did their best to be kind but our neighbors and land lord hated us. Just because we were humans. The kids bullied me any time they could. They beat me up, burned me, stole my stuff and hung me from the top of trees. I think I broke my arms and legs at least 28 times before I was 7. At this time, I barely turned 8. The sun had already set as I walked home alone. Then, I saw it. My house was on fire. I changed my pace the instant I saw it. No one was outside. I could tell everyone was home but no one wanted to help. My parents were inside, screaming for help. I looked around and saw a Blaziken walk off. I was sure it was him. The roof began to collapse and almost landed on me. I fell back and panted heavily in shock. Loud thumping came from the house as my dad broke through the wall. He was covered in the flames, rolling around, screaming. There was nothing anyone could do as he died in agony. My mother's screaming had stopped as the house began to collapse. Not one Fireman or Police officer arrived until 4 a.m. By then, the fire was out, my parents are dead and I was staring at the last dying ember.

-Present Day-

I threw aside the cup of wine angrily before barraging out of the room. I walked out onto a Balcony overlooking our city. My name is Rui. I finally came back to this city after 8 years. Being 16 years old, I'm the youngest detective this office has ever seen. I'm a white skinned male standing at 5 foot 3. My face is borderline between narrow and round. My eyes were different, my left was Hazel, right is Brown. My unkempt Black hair extends down my forehead. My teeth, white as can be. I wore a brown and black overcoat with a black shirt underneath. I wore blue jeans and sneakers. The overcoat extends down passed the bottom of my shirt. My shirt covered the top bit of my jeans. In my left pocket is a spray like mace but for pokemon. It's called neutralize and with good reason. It turns a pokemon's abilities off, making them vulnerable. In my right pocket, a pistol with the safety always off. As I looked at the city, an officer came out to the balcony as well.

"Quite a first impression you made." He said while smoking a cigarette.

I looked at him to see he's a Magmar, "So, you things do smoke." I mutter.

"Did you just call me a 'thing'?" He asked.

"Yes. I did." I responded rudely.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just hate pokemon." I responded, heading inside.

The Magmar continued to smoke, ignoring my rudeness. I decided to explore our police station. The Chief caught up with me. He was an overweight dark skinned male where a dark blue police uniform. His head is completely bald and his mustache is slowly turning gray. My best guess, he's 6 foot 3 and about 55 years old. His badge is Onyx in color with several medals/pins decorating it. These medals/pins were arranged in a square over his left breast.

"Here's your badge. Would you like me to show you to your office?" he asked politely.

He gave me a warm smile and I smiled back, "Yes. Thank you."

He beckoned me to follow, "This way."

He led me through the various halls of the police station. Everyone looked so laid back and happy. To be honest, it annoyed me. Especially since 75% of the force is populated by pokemon now. I can't help but think all of them are corrupt. My office wasn't exactly private. My roommate just so happened to be a male Gardevoir hybrid. His head was human sized but his hair extended down in that one singular bang. It was dark brown while his skin was pale white. His eyes were red like a Gardevoir but his ears were a mixture of both. It had an earlobe, the inner ear but the three spikes from a Gardevoir. He's very skinny for a human but that must be normal for him. His clothes are extra small but require more length. He also had all five fingers on each hand and feet. Currently, he wore black dress shoes. His hands had the lightest tint of green to them and didn't have fingernails. This hybrid was able to demonstrate psychic capabilities since he was able to open a file cabinet with it. A folder floated out of it and landed on his desk.

I sighed angrily as I thought, 'Great... I have to share a room with a fucking freak. This is bullshit.'

The chief said, "This is your office. Gojiro is your partner. I hope you enjoy working here with us."

I faked a smile and said, "I'll do my best chief." After he left, I took a seat at my empty desk, "Oh fucking great." I mutter.

Gojiro typed on a keyboard quickly. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up. He didn't say anything but I heard loud yelling. I couldn't understand it though. When the person hung up, Gojiro shook his head angrily. Whatever it was, it sounded angry. Gojiro suddenly turned his computer off and left the office. He left me there all alone and I began to wonder. I looked at the door to our office and quickly closed it. I was about to go on his computer when he opened the door. Using my wits, I turned to his file cabinet and opened one.

He forced me back with psychic, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh... exploring?" I lied.

He gave me an unimpressed look, "You're exploring our office? Are you retarded?"

"...uh Durr?" I chuckled.

He couldn't suppress his laughter, "Okay, that wasn't a bad respond. So, what do you really want racist?" Gojiro asked.

"Whoa, I do not appreciate these accusations sir." I chuckled nervously.

"I can tell you hate pokemon and hybrids." Gojiro told me straight.

'Well, this sucks.' I decided to shrug, "So what if I am? Fuck you and your pokemon brethren."

"Whoever sent you here is obviously very ill advised. You can get in a lot of trouble here with that attitude. Both legally and illegally." Gojiro warned.

I shook my hand like I was a spooky ghost, "Whooooo. I'm so scared."

"You should be. Have you ever lived in Draco before?" Gojiro asked.

"Dude, trust me. I was born here okay? You pokemon got my parents killed. Fuck all of you and your shitty breeding circles." I replied.

Gojiro glared at me before closing his eyes and sighing, "Look, believe it or not, we're actually on the same side. Didn't you become a detective to help get dangerous people behind bars?" Gojiro asked.

"No." I replied with a smirk.

"Then why are you here?" Gojiro asked.

"To get as many pokemon arrested or killed as I possibly can." I answered honestly.

"I get the feeling no one gave you a psychiatric evaluation." Gojiro replied.

I smirked, closing my eyes, "I don't need one. Everything I do will be cut and dry. By the book. I will not hesitate when my life is in danger. You're probably sympathetic to both sides."

Gojiro pushed me with Psychic, "My mother was raped by a Gardevoir. 9 months later, I came out. I don't like pokemon or humans. I think you're asshole."

"Oh ho hoe! So you think you're big and bad with power huh?" I egged on.

"You're nothing but a racist piece of shit!" Gojiro yelled.

I yelled back, "Thanks for the compliment you unwanted broken condom child!"

"Fuck you!" Gojiro yelled.

Gojiro and I stared each other down. I decided to back down since it's my first day. My seat was calling to me and the computer on my desk hasn't been accessed. The rest of the day was filled with inept silence. Gojiro refused to acknowledge my existence after our exchange of words. My first case came in at around 5 p.m. Someone's poochyena was kidnapped. I quickly got up, needing time away from Gojiro. The person who called is a human named Scott. I was about to call a cab when Gojiro nudged my shoulder.

"We'll take my car." he told me.

I opened my mouth to protest but stopped and instead said, "Fine."

When we got in his car, a 2001 Nissan Camaro, an awkward silence ensued. We just sat there as he drove and I looked out the window. Several people lived on the street either begging or selling themselves. When I was studying to be a detective, I remember reading about sex trafficking. Sometimes the victims die of starvation before the beatings do.

"...I'm sorry for yelling. Normally people don't get to me." Gojiro told me.

I glanced at him before saying, "Well... I'm not sorry..."

He shook his head with a disbelief filled chuckle, "You're an irregular ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"Yeah well..." I stopped and sighed, "Okay, look. I'm sorry for being a dick. I know we're going to be stuck together so I will swallow the bullet now. I will trust you. However, you betray me and it's lights out for you."

"I'll make sure to remember that." Gojiro nodded.

"Good. We have an understanding. Now, where are we going?" I asked, looking at the file.

"The disturbance has taken place in a small apartment complex in Downtown Draco. The victim lives on the third floor at the address 143b, Highland Street." Gojiro answered.

"Okay, bet time. Pokemon or human?" I asked.

Gojiro smiled, "The victim is human so...-"

I interrupted him, "I meant the culprit. Do you think a pokemon stole the Poochyena or a human?" I asked.

"Human." Gojiro asked.

"Me, Pokemon. Damn fucking creatures." I muttered.

Gojiro shook his head before hitting the steering wheel, "Rui, stop being for hateful. This area is heavily populated by pokemon. They won't take too kindly to that way of thinking."

"I know. Get off my back." I replied.

Gojiro sighed, "Fine. I'll take your word on it."

We arrived at the apartment complex and I noted the various parties around. Several gangs of pokemon watched us get out of the car. I noticed a Lopunny sway her hips as she approached a parked car. She must have been a hooker. Gojiro got my attention and had us head into the Apartment. There's no elevator so we took the stairs. Our man Scott was waiting for us outside his door. Scott is taller than me, standing at 5 foot 9 wearing thick glasses. He wore leather fingerless gloves and work boots. He wears two bracelets, one on each to signify breast cancer awareness and my chemical romance. He has a plain hooded sweatshirt on with blue jeans.

I approached him first, "You Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you here about my stolen Poochyena?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Tell us what happened and start from the beginning." Gojiro told him.

I shot Gojiro a glance but stayed quiet as Scott began, "Yesterday, Me and my Poochyena were walking through the nearby park. While I wasn't looking, my Poochyena took off. I spent several hours looking but got a tip that someone else has my pokemon."

"You sure none of your neighbors took it?" I asked.

Scott crossed his arms, "I think I would know if someone in my apartment complex has it. I know most of the people that live here."

I put my hands up and gave my reply, "Okay, sorry. I'll take your word for it."

"What park did you lose it at?" Gojiro asked.

"The Gallade Memorial Park. It's up the road, you can't miss it." Scott answered.

Gojiro nodded, "I know the place. Come on Rui." He pats my shoulder.

I said my goodbyes to Scott and left with Gojiro. As we walked to his car, I looked to see the Lopunny in a car riding the driver's member. I shook my head, ignoring what was going on and left with Gojiro.

As we drove, I couldn't be silent, "We should have arrested that Lopunny and the guy she was fucking." I sneer.

"That's not our business. We're looking for a Poochyena, remember?" Gojiro asked.

"Yeah, I know but Prostitution is illegal. Not to mention it's a damn Lopunny. She'll lay at least 5 eggs from this single sexual experience. Do we really need her to have 5 slutty children?" I asked.

Gojiro hits his steering wheel angrily, "Are you fucking kidding me!? The children have done nothing wrong! You can't judge an unborn child. I admit, she's breaking the law but you can't just insult children like that."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" I replied.

Gojiro wanted to yelled but didn't, "Just... please keep your negative comments to yourself."

I decided to open up, "Okay... I just... hate female pokemon."

"Why?" Gojiro asked.

I shuffled nervously, "After my parents died, there was a female Grovyle at my school. She would never leave me alone. I remember days where I'd hide in the bathroom. She just wouldn't stop. It was so creepy. She made me hate pokemon even more than I originally did."

"Huh. What happened to her?" Gojiro asked curiously.

I took a deep breath, "She got arrested for multiple accounts of rape."

Gojiro shot me a surprised glance, "Wait, did she...?"

"No. She didn't. She admitted to wanting to and evidence was found in her notebooks. The bitch was going to use Sleep Powder on me."

"Can Grovyle learn Sleep powder?" Gojiro asked.

"I don't think so but her friend, an Ivysaur, helped her." I answered.

"You said she cause you to hate pokemon more. What originally made you hate pokemon?" Gojiro asked.

"When I turned 8, my apartment went on fire. My parents were trapped inside. I was at a friend's party before the fire started. Pokemon didn't like me so I had to make human friends. Sadly, I lived in an all pokemon neighborhood. So, I had to walk long distances to see my friends. When I was coming home, I saw it was on fire. I ran there as fast as I could. My parents were screaming for help. I knew my neighbors were home but... no one called 911. I saw a Blaziken leave the crime scene. It had to have been him. The police never caught the person responsible. After that day, I forced myself to work at my maximum potential. I HAVE to catch every criminal that has the unlucky pleasure of crossing my desk. If it's a pokemon, I swear to every legendary pokemon in existence that I'll catch it." I wanted to punch something but I didn't.

"Are you sure?" Gojiro asked.

"There was no other human for at least a square mile. Why would a human go out of his/her way to burn my parents' house? It was a hate crime; a statement. They wanted to kill my parents because they were humans." I answered.

"Then why are you like this?" Gojiro asked.

I was confused, "Hm?"

"By acting this way, you're allowing the tormentor to win. He succeeded in making you hate his kind for one sin. By being racist, you allowed him to win by killing your parents. Every pokemon except him is innocent. Shouldn't you hate only the one responsible?" Gojiro asked.

"No. I do not believe that." I answered simply.

Gojiro just shook his head with an aggravated sigh. We arrived at the park two minutes later. It looked peaceful but I started to feel nervous. A lot of strange looking pokemon roamed the area. I could tell they were drug addicts from the barely visible track marks along their upper arms or legs. Gojiro parked the car along the sidewalk. As we got out, I fixed myself.

"Where should we look first?" I asked.

Gojiro led the way, "We're looking for a man named Vulthurin. He's a drug dealer in this area that I get info from. Come on, he's normally hanging around the public restrooms."

"Is he a pokemon?" I asked, cautiously looking around.

"No. He's human. Male. About 23 years old, 6 feet tall. His real name has been wiped. Since then, he dubbed himself Vulthurin. He's sort of a devil lover because he worships Giratina. Last I saw him, he had Black and Red hair but he usually changes it. Pale skin, most likely Caucasian white. He was born with brown eyes but he buys dyed contacts to change them. As for his clothing, he tends to wear metal chains for necklaces and bracelets. His shirts are typically black and his shorts are brown. His drug trafficking allows him to have multiple pairs of shoes."

I followed Gojiro closely, "Nice description. He should be easy to find."

Within minutes of searching, we found Vultherin talking to a Bisharp. They were near the entrance of a tunnel. Something about this Bisharp seemed wrong but I didn't get a chance to figure it out. I only saw the back of it. After Vulthurin saw us, the Bisharp left the area. It never glanced back at us. I proceeded to follow him but Gojiro stopped me.

Gojiro gave me a stern look, "Let him be. We need to talk to Vulthurin."

I rolled my eyes before agreeing. Vulthurin checked his pockets before scratching the back of his neck. Gojiro held out his hand to shake Vulthurin's.

Vultherin shook his head no, "I'm sorry man. You know I can't be seen with you."

"Sorry. I need a favor. We're looking for a Poochyena. It was lost in this park." Gojiro told him.

Vultherin leaned against a wall, "I may know something." He shrugged, uninterested.

"Can you just tell us?" I asked impatiently.

He tilted his head, looking at me, "I heard from the grapevine that the police got a new detective. Are they hiring midgets and children now?" Vulthurin's asked.

I took a step towards him but Gojiro stopped me, "Vulthurin..." Gojiro said almost sadly.

Vulthurin shook his head before walking off, "Nearby, the sound of a Poochyena has been heard. Your welcome."

"Should we let him go?" I asked.

"He's my friend... so yeah." Gojiro told me, watching Vultherin go before turning away, "Let's go."

"What happened between you two?" I asked as we walked.

"We grew up." Gojiro answered.

I nodded, keeping up with Gojiro. We walked through the tunnel, hearing faint barks in the distance. We started running, until we found the Poochyena. It was whimpering with one leg hurt. A homeless man boiled water over a fire in a dirty pot. He looked at us calmly.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hello." He greeted.

I decided to inform him, "We work for the police. Right now we are on a case for a missing Poochyena."

"Then it must be this little guy. You're free to take him. I did the best I could to help him." The Homeless man told us.

Gojiro walked towards the Poochyena and I felt a disturbance. This man seemed too... calm. That's when I noticed it, a pistol under his coat. As soon as he reached for it, I pulled out my pistol and shot him. I aimed for his shoulder and got a direct hit.

The pistol fell out and landed near me, "Don't move! You're under arrest!" I yelled, kicking his weapon away.

Gojiro picked up the Poochyena, "Good work. I thought you'd kill him."

"I don't need to. He's only human." I mutter sadly.

Gojiro must have noticed something but refused to acknowledge it, "Well, we found the Poochyena. Let's go."

I handcuffed the Homeless man, "Yeah." I agreed.

We called for backup and ended up giving Scott his pokemon back. It was going to make a full recovery. The homeless man was going to be charged with illegally carrying a firearm and attempting to harm an officer. We sat back down in our office and relaxed.

"So... are all first cases this simple?" I asked.

"Normally. It's just to see what you're capable of." Gojiro answered.

"So, starting tomorrow, a real assignment?" I asked.

Gojiro started typing on his computer, "That's up to the chief. If he thinks you're ready, he'll do it. You graduate from the academy at 15 and got your detective degree at 16. You need a lot of experience before we can fully trust you."

"Anything big coming up?" I asked.

"Well... I think GLMD is coming to town. If so, we'll have to protect them. Well... we as in the department. They're big time police supporters. Their last show in this town was free to all officers." Gojiro smiled.

I think that's the first time he smiled. I decided to stay quiet and type up my report.

(So that's chapter 1. This is my first time writing a Mystery type of Fanfiction. Later on Rui will do more advanced Cases. Maybe his Racism will catch up to him as well. :D Please Review, favorite or alert guys.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Hypocrite

(Second Chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one since it'll be the last until Fruits, Spice, and Gardevoir is finished! Thanks for all your support guys!)

{Rui's Point of View}

August 13th, 2004

I woke up with a jolt. My cheeks indented by the keyboard of my computer. I stood up to stretch and crack my back. I don't have a home to go to but I didn't want anyone to know that. The station has its own shower room. That's the first place I went to at 6:45 a.m. I needed to clean myself as soon as possible. I couldn't let myself stink up the place. My clothes were... dirty still. However, I still had to wear them. I decided to wash my clothes in the sink using the hand soap. It was the only thing I could do to try and clean them. The hot water and soap went to work as I sat on the counter. I hated being like this but I had my neutralize and pistol in my hands. Plus, I was inside the police station. Who would attack me here? By 7:45, I was all set. They were a bit wet but nothing too bad. Gojiro wasn't in the office so that was a plus. I needed to make some calls and figure out where I'll live. I turned on my computer and looked at my work email. A letter from the chief caught my eye.

"Hm... what's this? 'Attention all faculty. I am pleased to announced that GLMD are visiting today. They've heard about our new rookie and wanted to meet him. Rui, if you are reading this, you need to come. This is a big honor. Don't embarrass us.' Well then... looks like I have no choice." I groaned.

I clicked out of the email and looked at my report. So far, it's been approved and will be used as evidence. Small victory for me. Now... when will they arrive?

"Hello!" Gojiro yelled as he walked in.

"Oh great. You must be happy about this bullshit." I groaned.

"Hell yeah. GLMD is awesome!" Gojiro yelled, filled with enthusiasm.

I leaned back in my chair, "I wish I could partake in your enthusiastic behavior but I know they're going to be pokemon."

Gojiro has a GLMD t-shirt on, "Yes. They're an all-girl band. Gardevoir, Lopunny, Medicham and Delphox. They could set this whole city on fire with their music alone."

The shirt featured each pokemon but they wore special clothing and make up. The Gardevoir had a cute wink as she wore purple mascara around her eyes.

"What's their names?" I asked curiously.

"In respective order from GLMD. Aura, Tulip, Echo, and Flare." Gojiro answered.

"Hm..." I thought about it and just shrugged in defeat, "Well... it can't be that bad."

Gojiro tried to give me some assurance, "That's the spirit. It'll be fine. They most likely just pose with you and stuff. Worst case scenario, you'll be on the cover of the newspaper."

"Oh great." I sighed.

[11:56 a.m.]

I stood beside the chief and Gojiro. I started having second thoughts but when those doors opened... there was no backing down. I was expecting all four members of the group to be there but... only one showed up. That Gardevoir. She wore purple mascara around her eyes that really flashed them out. A pure gold necklace swung from her neck with a Ruby gemstone. Her breasts looked about a B cup but dress appeared tighter. Making them squish up against her chest shard. I couldn't stop myself from blushing as she smiled sweetly at me. She greeted me with a happy chime and eagerly grabbed my hands.

Her voice was beautiful, "I'm so happy to meet you!" She chiroed.

I couldn't really talk, "I... urgh. Well..." My stubbornness got the better of me. I forced my hands freed and ran off in embarrassment. The paparazzi took the opportunity and swarmed it. Hundreds of photos must have been taken. This was probably going to bite me but I couldn't let myself be so... docile. She's a pokemon and I have to hate her above all else.

Gojiro caught up to me, "You just started a shit storm." He warned.

I wiped sweat from my forehead, "I know but I couldn't let myself just stand there in front of that fucking pokemon. She's a skank, I know it." I replied, my stubbornness still in control.

Aura's voice caught both of us off-guard, "So, that's the problem."

We stopped walking and I averted eye contact with her, "Aura?" Gojiro blushed.

"Let me talk to him alone please." Aura smiled.

Gojiro nodded, "Of course, anything you want."

Once Gojiro left, Aura stood in front of me, "So, you're racist." she stated.

I decided to be defiant, "So what if I am you ugly uh-" I fumbled on my words when she cupped my cheek.

Aura leaned into my ear, "Trust me. I've dealt with plenty of racist humans throughout my life. The one thing I love about them, is the fact that they're hypocrites. You like me. You think I'm hot."

I blushed hard, "N-no I don't!" I stuttered.

She made us stare into each other's eyes, "Yeah, you do." she pulled back smiling, "Which makes your blood boil, doesn't it?"

"S-shut up!" I yelled.

Aura giggled cutely, "So flustered. You only prove my point. You say you hate me but you're attracted to me. Have a nice day Rui. We most likely won't meet again."

I watched her leave, swaying her hips seductively. I laid my back against a wall and slumped to the ground. My anger and sexual confusion boiled underneath my skin. I couldn't believe it. I CAN'T believe it. I knelt forward and slammed my fist on the floor.

"Damn it!" I screamed.

How can one simple fucking pokemon do that to me? She's nothing special! They all look the same! They all act the same! Nothing but worthless fucking mongrels! I gripped my face half angrily, half in disbelief. My nails dug into my skin. I closed my hand slowly, cutting my forehead, cheek and bridge of my nose. To hide out, I got up and ran to my office. I hid underneath my desk to cry for a few minutes. It just scares me. This one Gardevoir somehow looked attractive to me and I couldn't figure it out. Yeah, she a celebrity but was it her voice? Her body language? A combination of both mixed in with her human like appearance? Gojiro entered our room and seemed to be looking for me.

When he found me, he asked, "Why are you under your desk?"

"I just... don't understand it. Why now? I can't like Aura. I just can't." I muttered mostly to myself.

"Rui, you're really hung up on this." Gojiro noticed.

"I feel... wrong. Violated. It makes no sense! She's just a worthless fucking pokemon. Some whorish bitch that... I don't even know what she does." I replied.

"Rui, she uses attract on racist human males to mess with them. It's a move that allows members of the opposite sex to fall in love. However, she tweaks it just enough to seem like a harmless crush. The effect is temporary but can change some people. You'll get over it." Gojiro explained.

"...So she did this to me..." I whisper.

"Rui?" Gojiro asked.

I bumped the side of my desk lightly, "That... fucking... bitch..."

Gojiro reached a hand down, "Rui, don't get mad at her. You single handed caused her at least 2 months of bad press. Plus, I have our next case."

"..." I grabbed his hand and got up from under the desk, "Fine. I'll just forget what happened today. What's the file on?" I asked.

"Weapon deals. Illegal Weapon Deals." Gojiro clarified.

"Interesting. Where do we start?" I asked.

Gojiro opened the file, "Before that Homeless incident, weapons have popped up all over downtown. We're going to investigate where they are coming from. To do that, I say we visit all the illegal arms dealers."

"Hm... sounds like a good plan but let me ask. If you know who's selling illegal weapons then why investigate? Shouldn't we just arrest them?" I asked.

"The problem is, Illegal Weapons Dealers charge abnormally high prices. A simple 9mm is about 1,372 dollars. They can get away with it because it's illegal. You're paying for the convenient ability to have a weapon without a record. That's why drug dealers and gangs buy weapons from them." Gojiro explained.

I shook my head, "Even so, charging that much is far too high. They should be charging a maximum of 800 dollars for a 9mm pistol. I shudder to imagine the cost for attachments and special ammo."

"Well, we won't solve the case by staying here. Come on." Gojiro told me.

We started to leave but along the way we passed by a mob of cops. Aura was there giving out Autographs. She looked at me, smirking as she did, but I didn't react. I'm not giving her that satisfaction... wait... that reminds me of what Gojiro said yesterday. It was about reacting to a tormentor. How it makes them smile because I'm allowing what they did to affect me. Maybe Gojiro was right...

[1:45 p.m.]

"What are we doing here Gojiro?" I asked.

"We're waiting for Matthew Williams. He's the main supplier for our local gang." Gojiro answered.

"Local gang?" I asked.

Gojiro grimaced, "Yeah. Mostly a gang that revolves around drug pushes but recently got a new leader. The previous leader died but I have no idea who it was. All I know is, he/she ruled half of this city for two decades. With that leader gone, I personally believe the Mayor and Police chief will rule the entire city. What made the old leader intimidating was how she murdered her victims. Some were turned into cubed meats; others were skinned alive... then there was that one case where 30 people had their face cut off. To make it worse, some of the gang members wore the damn faces."

"Damn, that's pretty hardcore. Have they committed hate crimes?" I asked.

Gojiro hit his steering wheel, "It always has to go back to Racism with you, doesn't it?" Gojiro asked.

"I'm afraid so." I replied sadly.

Gojiro shook his head, "Whatever. They did commit some hate crimes but they're not racist to one or the other." Gojiro said aloud.

I replied with, "If you want another partner, you could always ask the chief."

Gojiro tilted his head to one side for a moment, "True but then you'd get into big trouble. Magmar is already telling everyone you're the biggest asshole in the force."

I went with an honest response, "Well... I did call him a thing for being a pokemon."

Gojiro shook his head, "Well, I guess that explains everything. Not to mention your little display with Aura. She didn't look angry but Aura is known to be 'that' type of model."

I looked at him confused, "Model? I thought she was a singer."

"She is. Off the set she's a model. A damn good looking one." Gojiro answered.

"What the actual fuck? How in the hell can she be a model? All Gardevoir look the god damn same! She can't be a fucking model!" I argued.

Gojiro flexed his fingers on the steering wheel before sitting back, "Well, she is. I think she has a lot more beauty than other Gardevoir."

I started laughing, "You're a fucking fanboy! Oh god that's precious!"

Gojiro blushed hard, "Shut the fuck up!"

I couldn't stop laughing at him, "Good lord. Do you jack off to her too?"

"She was my first time!" Gojiro admitted amidst his embarrassment.

We went silent, "...Wow." I whisper.

"Uh... I... Fuck you." Gojiro glared, keeping his eyes forward.

"Was it like birthday sex or something? Pity even?" I asked.

Gojiro suddenly exploded, "SHE HAS A FUCKING POLICE FETISH OKAY!?"

I grinned, "Damn bro. No need to yell."

Gojiro shook his head for a good few minutes muttering to himself, "Fucking dick... messing with me... she's hot... how can he judge... why is he... so fucking stupid..."

I poked him, "Uh bro? You done talking to yourself? I'm pretty sure we passed our destination ten minutes ago."

"Fuck!" He yelled.

[3:05 p.m.]

We got out of his car and took a look at a rundown red brick building, "Oh god... this place smells like ass and cheap prescriptions." I groaned, holding my nose.

Gojiro took a step towards the alley before giving me a curt nod, "Behind the back. You'll see a staircase that goes into a basement. Careful, there are normally several guards belonging to the local gang. Do not say any of your racist shit. If you do, I won't help you."

I put my hands up defensively, "Fine. I'll be the most behaved boy you've ever seen."

Gojiro seemed very nonchalant, "Ah ha ha ha. Now you're fucking with me. Maybe I should have talked to chief about us changing offices."

"You're just mad because I'm normal." I smirked.

"Fuck. You." Gojiro replied as we walked through the alley.

I kept close to Gojiro as we walked. Several dark looking pokemon watched our every move. Some held pistols and shotguns, much to my surprise. I thought it was humans being illegally armed. Not pokemon. I'm starting to think this arms dealer case has more to it.

"Uh, Gojiro?" I asked.

He looked at me as we walked down a cement staircase, "Hm?"

"Why are those pokemon armed with human weapons?" I asked.

"Some pokemon have only physical attacks. So, they arm themselves with weapons to compensate. These pokemon are dangerous Rui. Very dangerous. I'll have to let them take you away if they demand it."

I smiled at him, "So... you don't have my back? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah. We'll leave it at that." Gojiro nodded.

The illegal gun shop had at least 18 armed guards. Some were humans but they... didn't look right. They weren't drug addicts either. One seemed scared but just kept straight. His eyes darting between the entrance and a grinning Zoroark. The grinning Zoroark eyed him for some time. I think I can understand what's going on. I read about it while I was in school. Gender roles are swapped in pokemon. Female are more aggressive while the males are far more submissive. Researchers believe that the female teach the males to respect, sometimes even fear the females. Is it a scare tactic to reduce violence or rape attempts?

Gojiro coughed to get everyone's attention, "Hello everyone. Is Dart here?" Gojiro asked politely.

A male Blaziken approached him, "Yeah, I'm here." he replied rudely.

I looked at this pokemon in a mixture of horrified and anger. He's the exact same species of pokemon I saw that night my parents were killed! My hand slowly drifted towards my gun until that Zoroark grabbed my arm. It was behind me, and held a pistol to my head.

Dart looked at me, "What's up with him?"

I answered before Gojiro could, "You mother fucking pokemon killed my parents!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gojiro asked.

"I saw one if his kind outside my house the day it burned down killing my mom and dad! Let me go!" I screamed, struggling against the Zoroark's grip.

"Trust me. I never burnt down a home in my entire life. I sell guns. That's it. Now, calm down and the Zoroark will let you go." Dart told me.

Slowly, I stopped struggling and the Zoroark let go. I rubbed my left arms wrist, muttering curse words.

Dart looked at Gojiro, "Why are you here?"

"We need to know something. It's linked to another file, a murder case. Do you know a man named Gary Temple?" Gojiro asked.

'Murder case?' I thought we were...

"Yeah. I heard he went bad shit crazy and killed his ex girlfriend. An Audino right?" Dart asked.

"Yeah. We're looking for where he bought it." Gojiro told him.

"...Hm... Well... Normally I wouldn't tell a cop this but you've been good and straight with me. Word is, there's a new guy pushing drugs and weaponry East side. He marks his guns with a special symbol. Something like a snake coiling between cross hairs. That good enough?" Dart asked.

"Very. Thanks for the help." Gojiro replied.

"Can we really just let them continue selling illegal weapons?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"There's two of us and about 18 of them. Do you really think we can?" Gojiro asked.

"Good point. Back up?" I suggested.

Gojiro looked extremely annoyed, "No."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright. Fine."

"Your partner... is he new?" Dart asked.

"Yes. Fresh from graduation." Gojiro answered.

Dart scratched his chin before pointing at the Zoroark that restrained me, "Hm... You, Zoroark. You know who will want a full check on this kid. Handle it. Other than that, you two get the hell out of my shop."

"With haste. Come on Rui." Gojiro replied, nudging my shoulder.

I nodded quickly, following close behind Gojiro. I looked back at the shop, trying to memorize the pokemon there. As for the humans, I have a funny feeling they're the victims in all of this.

Once we got in the car Gojiri let out a long sigh of relief, "Thank Arceus."

"What happened to your last partner?" I asked.

"..." Gojiro looked out his window, "He became Vulthurin."

My eyes widened in shock, "What!? How!?" I demanded.

"..." Gojiro stayed silent on the matter.

"Gojiro, you need to answer me. How did he go from your partner to drug pusher?" I asked again.

"I'm not going to talk about it. Vulthurin can't remember it either. I did everything I could to bury it. I can't tell you." Gojiro admitted.

I frowned, looking down at my lap, "Is that why you needed me to keep silent?" I asked.

"...Yes." Gojiro answered.

"So... what now?" I asked.

"I don't know. We did find out about the new dealer. That'll help both our case and the murder case." Gojiro answered.

I questioned him some more, "I hate continuing to ask questions but when were you going to tell me about the murder case?"

"It was given to me just before I found you in our office. The gun file was on your desk. I wasn't going to let you do your case on your own. You'll never survive." Gojiro answered.

I decided to make a joke, "Just like how you'll never survive the STD's you'll receive if you fuck Aura again."

Gojiro started laughing, "Oh fuck you!"

"Hahaha! You knew it was coming!" I laughed.

Gojiro started driving us, "Yeah... I guess I did." His phone rung and he picked it up, "Yes? Uh huh. Yeah, Rui is with me, Why? Another murder? We're close by but... yeah but... okay fine. We'll go. Don't you think he's a little young for... Yeah... I guess you're right. Okay sir. We'll be right there." He hung up.

I twiddle my thumbs, "So... tell me what's going on."

Gojiro explained what happened, "That was the Police Chief. He needs us to go to a nearby crime scene. Apparently, two people are dead. One is a victim, the other a suspect shot on site. They need us to look at the crime scene and try to recreate what happened."

"Awesome. My first time at a real crime scene. Not some simulation. Are both of them humans or what?" I asked.

"Both are Pokemon. The victim is a Machoke and the suspect was a Sawk. Once we get there, we'll probably find out if there's history between the two." Gojiro answered.

I grimaced, "I fucking hate Machokes. The fact that they can be female is disgusting."

Gojiro gave me an annoyed sigh, "You're going to get yourself killed. I can already see it now."

"I'm sorry but they are! They're so nasty! Being all masculine and shit. I think Arceus has a sense of humor since he made them." I replied.

Gojiro just stayed quiet and focused on the road. After a couple of minutes, we arrived at the scene of the crime. I have to admit... it wasn't pretty. The entire room was in a state of disarray. The bodies were laid out on the floor. The Machoke had a bullet wound in his head. The Sawk was pumped full of bullets. I counted at least 15. Did the first respondents go too far? Hm… or is there something else going on?

(Yep, this is the end of this chapter. I wonder what really happened at the crime scene. Guess you all have to wait in order to find out.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Matthew Williams

{Rui's Point of View}

The entire room was fucked up with broken furniture, blood and glass. Gojiro stared at the Sawk in shock. I looked at it and didn't see anything wrong. Then I noticed the amount of Heroin and Cocaine he was carrying. They were kept in large plastic bags with some of the drugs on the floor. I think he was carrying at least 8 bags of each. How much will be determined on scales back at the office.

"Did you know this guy?" I asked.

"Yeah. This was the guy we were looking for. He's Matthew. I just don't get why he was here in the first place." Gojiro answered.

"Maybe he found out you were a cop." I suggested.

"Everyone already knows I'm a cop. I'm just laid back when it comes to arrests. I need access to information. Dealers usually have a lot to give to keep their freedom." Gojiro replied.

Hm... Something doesn't feel right though. From how destroyed this room is, it looks as though they were fighting hand to hand. I walked over to a window and noticed it didn't have blood near it. So no one hit it but the shards are on the floor with no debris. Without debris, there's no evidence to support an object being thrown.. The couch looks like someone karate chopped it in half. I have to assume that was either the Matthew or the Machoke. Chairs were thrown towards the door but there's no forced entry. If Matthew came to fight, wouldn't the door be locked? It can also be assumed that maybe he came peacefully and it turned into a brawl.

"I have a funny feeling about this fight." I mutter.

"Why's that?" Gojiro asked.

"Well, for one, the gun is gone." I noted.

"It is?" Gojiro asked before noticing it as well.

"Yeah. Didn't they say he was armed so the first responders had to shoot him?" I asked.

"Yes." Gojiro answered, watching me.

I begin looking at everything with more detail, "Well, I know protocol states that no evidence be tampered with until the investigators have arrived. However, I have a feeling that all of this is staged. No dealer would carry all this coke and heroin for one deal. This has to be about 100 grands worth of drugs."

"You're right... hey, who reported this in first?" Gojiro asked.

"Tomo." A nearby female human police officer answered.

"The Floatzel?" Gojiro asked.

The officer nodded, "Yes."

"Who's Tomo?" I asked.

"He's a senior officer and currently on vacation!" Gojiro yelled.

"Why did you yell?" I asked.

"Simple. Everyone should know that which means, we've got a Zoroark on our hands."

I pulled out a small light from my back pokemon and turned it on, "One second. I'm going to look for scraps of gunpowder."

"What is that?" Gojiro asked, pointing at the small device.

"This flashlight emits a special UV light that illuminates blood splatter and gun powder. If a weapon was fired in this room, we'll see it." I replied.

I began scoping out the entire room, finding gun powder in only two areas. From the hallway and on a wall. I rubbed the wall and found it was an illusion with gun holes. The bodies were moved and positioned as well. A thin blood trail proved it. This means they were killed from outside the room. To make it worse, the bodies are cold already. That means this murder happened hours ago. Whoever tried to stage this was obviously an amateur.

"I'm going to take a look outside. I'll be right back. Here, look for anything weird. This whole room is probably covered by an illusion." I instructed Gojiro.

Gojiro shrugged, "Alright, fine. Be careful."

"I will." I replied, heading outside.

Once outside, I looked around and found an alleyway. The perfect to run through in order to lose all pairs of eyes. I pulled out my pistol and slowly crept through it. Eyeing every position an ambush could come from. I knew the killer was long gone but he could have had accomplices. The entire alleyway was empty except for one trash barrel. I investigated it closely and found a bloody finger print. I opened the trash can to find the pistol that must have been used the murderer. I carefully picked it up but felt something tap my shoulder.

I stood up to look at the person, "What do you want?" I asked.

The person that tapped my shoulder was Gallade wearing a GLMD shirt. ...Oh shit. Fan boy alert.

"You're that fucking asshole who embarrassed Aura!" he yelled.

"Oh great. Know what? Listen, fuck you and your inbreed kind. We all know you fuck your sisters and brothers like the little inbred fucks you are!" I yelled.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" He yelled.

I sprayed neutralize into his face, causing him to cry out in pain. He held his face in pain screaming about his eyes.

"Stop screaming. Just wash your face you fuckhead. You'll be fine." I told him as I walked by.

He started swinging around randomly, trying to punch me. He only hit air before rolling on the ground in pain. I couldn't suppress my laughter as I walked along the sidewalk.

I walked back into the building to see how the crime scene is doing, "Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked.

Gojiro's eyes were wide in shock, "Well... we found Tomo." he muttered.

I walked over to see Tomo's half decomposed body rotting inside a hole in the wall. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks but I only grimaced. His face is barely recognizable. Most of the skin is gone with one eye left in the socket. The other was rotten halfway skull beginning to show.

I looked at Gojiro, "...Well then... that's got recent. In the alleyway near the building I found a bloody fingerprint. I took a picture of it as a dumb GLMD fan tried to fight with me."

"...What did you do?" Gojiro asked.

"Well, he threatened me so I sprayed Neutralize on his face. He'll be fine." I shrugged.

Gojiro facepalmed, "You can't be serious."

I raised a brow, "What?"

"He could sue!" Gojiro yelled.

I scratched an ear nonchalant, "Not really. What will he say? I sprayed his face after he threatened me with absolutely no witnesses? Innocent until proven guilty bro."

"You... I just... fucking hell man! Some restraint, please!" Gojiro yelled.

"...I'm hungry. Let's go eat something." I smiled.

"...I have a better idea." Gojiro smiled back.

-2 minutes later-

Gojiro drove away leaving me on the sidewalk outsude the crime scene, "What!? You can't take a joke!? ...Oh god damn it!" I screamed.

With Gojiro gone, I was stuck walking to the nearest restaurant. When I got to one, I realized one important thing. I didn't have any money. I... don't think I've ever had a dollar... I just left the restaurant and walked down the sidewalk. My stomach began to growl. I hadn't eaten in two days. Work has keot me busy enough to ignore it but...

"I need some sort of cash. I won't get my first paycheck for another week and a half. This sucks." I groan.

I hung my head and had my hands in my pockets, "Hey... isn't that the guy?" I heard someone whisper.

I glanced over to see a Chesnaught, Nidoqueen, Goodra and Electivire. The Nidoqueen had a tight GLMD t-shirt on and that was my cue to get the hell out of there. I'm stuck in pokemon territory and all thanks to Gojiro. He's officially an asshole.

"Hey! You! Human!" The Nidoqueen yelled.

I paused and looked at the group of pokemon, "Yes?" I asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be a cop... are you?" She asked.

"Uh... no. I'm just a high school student who got lost." I lied.

"Really? You know the nearest high school is on the other side of the city?" The Chesnaught asked.

"I'm just really lost. Bye." I started running.

"Yeah, you're right Chest. He's the one that embarrassed Aura. Get him!" The Nidoqueen yelled.

'Oh fucking shit. I can't handle 4 fully evolved pokemon by myself. What should I do? None of them are generally fast. I should be able to run away.' I thought quickly.

The Electivire cut me off, static electricity sparked off it violently. A grin spread across its face as I bumped into it. I fell on my back and pulled out my neutralize.

"You better fuck off before I use this!" I yelled.

It looked confused, "You're threatening me with a spray can?"

I sprayed its face, "Damn right I am!" I yelled, running past it.

"Aargh! Motherboard of fucks!" The electivire screamed.

'I am so happy this thing acts as mace.' I smiled to myself, running faster.

As I ran a car drove beside me until the passenger door opened, "Get in!" The driver ordered.

I jumped in and closed the door, "Oh thank god. You saved my... uh oh..." I looked to see it was the Gallade from earlier.

"I see you met my friends." He grinned.

"..." I opened the passenger door and jumped out, "Fuck it!" I yelled.

I hit the cement hard, scraping my arms and right knee. I stood back up in time to see the Gallade get out of his car. I couldn't stand this anymore. I pulled out my pistol and began to shoot. It hit the Gallade in the throat. He held onto it, choking from the blood and fell to his knees. The second I saw it hit his throat, I felt so happy.

I walked over to him, "You inbred fuck. *Pant* I hope you're happy." I panted.

I grabbed my leg, looking at me with tear filled eyes. I looked around before kneeling next to him.

"Poding... ean... khgar." he choked.

'I think he said something about his care.' I thought to myself before looking inside.

I found a potion in the glove compartment and brought it to him. I sprayed his throat, watching the wound close instantly. After a few minutes of coughing blood, the Gallade was fine.

He looked at me, "Why did you help me?"

"I didn't want to make my department look bad. If I killed you, think of the shit storm we'd suffer from." I replied.

"You didn't do it because you felt bad?" He asked.

"To be honest... I felt great when I shot you. I haven't killed anyone yet. I think I was scared to actually commit to it. Like a marriage you didn't agree with." I replied honestly.

"So you only helped me because it benefits you. You selfish fucking racist." He spat.

"Just shut up you inbred fuck." I replied before punching him.

I stood up and looked around until I saw at least 17 other pokemon around me. I pulled out my pistol and badge, pointing them at the people.

I decided to threaten them, "Stay back! I'm a cop and I will open fire!"

They took my threat seriously and backed away. I slowly walked towards an alleyway before running off. I swear to god I'm going to shoot Gojiro in the face. As I ran, I ended up bumping into a Nidoking screwing a female Toxicroak. The Toxicroak ran off in embarrassment, causing the Nidoking to glare at me.

He yelled, "You bastard! She just took my last 100 dollars before I finished!"

"You know prostitution is illegal right?" I asked.

"Yeah? So what? You gonna arrest me?" He asked, laughing a bit.

I pulled out my badge and pistol, "Yes, I am. Hands behind your back!"

He stood over me with an intimidating glare, "You've got a lot of nerve little man." He growled.

I flipped him off, "Nerve? I'll show you some nerve. The only reason Nidoqueen can't breed is because your kind fucked your full blood sisters."

He screamed, "You're dead!"

I pulled out my neutralize, "Not today!" I preshed the top.

Pst... He gave me a confused look. I pressed the can again and again until I realized it was empty.

"...It's empty... Oh shit." I started shooting the Nidoking.

His armor blocked the bullets, bruising the skin and tissue underneath. He swung his arm upwards, knocking me away. My pistol flew out of my hands with my shirt getting cut open. I sat up quickly, rolling to my right as the Nidoking's tail hit the cement. This bastard almost killed me! I stood up and looked for my gun. I heard metal get crushed as Nidoking stomped on my pistol.

"There. All fair. Hand to claw combat." He grinned, scraping his claws.

"You know killing a cop will screw your life up right?" I asked.

He chuckled, slamming his tail onto the cement, "I don't think that'll be a problem. I happen to like cooking and eating humans."

He opened his mouth, reading a flamethrower, "...My luck sucks." I mumble as I dodge a flamethrower.

Charges up an Ice Beam, causing me to hide behind a trash can. His attack froze it and the ground around the trash can.

'Special attacks. That's different.' I think to myself.

He decided to charge towards my current position. I tried to run but slipped on the ice. I slid out of the way luckily but he hit the frozen trash can towards me. Using my legs, I kicked the frozen trash can into the air. The Nidoking pounced on me but the Trash can fell onto his head. It shattered, hurting him and covering us in garbage.

"Ugh! I think I got some in my mouth!" I coughed angrily.

The Nidoking roared as it tried to clean the garbage off himself. I took the opportunity to get the fuck out of there. Once I was street side, I started yelling for help. Thankfully, a patrolling police car stopped and picked me up.

The driver was the Magmar, "Thank you so much man." I told him as he drove us.

He gagged a bit, "Don't mention it asshole. Just... ugh... take a shower when we get back to the station."

I laid down in the back, "You got it." With a yawn, I stretched a bit, 'Well... at least I'm safe. Now, how to get back at Gojiro... Oh... I know one.'

"What happened to you?" The Magmar asked.

"Gojiro abandoned me. So, I had to walk back alone and ended up attacked by several pokemon." I replied.

Magmar laughed, "Well, that's what you get, I guess."

His partner, a male human looked at me, "Being a racist is going to get you anywhere, you know?" He told me.

"Big whoop. Who are you anyways? I don't think we've met." I asked.

"My name is Justin. I've been here for a year already. Aura is really nice. You shouldn't have embarrassed her." Justin looked forward, an angry scowl on his face.

Justin is a 21 year old white male with medium blonde hair. He stands at 6 foot 3 wearing a white button up shirt. He wore a blue police hoodie over his button up shirt. Black dress pants and shoes covered his lower half.

I smirked, "So... you a fan of hers too just like Gojiro? Did she make you a happy birthday boy too?"

Justin blushed, glaring, "Keep it up! We will park this car and kick you out right now!"

"Aura is always a touchy subject with you guys." I chuckled.

"Don't let the rookie get to you Justin. He'll have plenty to say to the chief." Magmar told him.

"The chief?" I asked.

Magmar looked into the rear view mirror at me, "Yeah. The chief wants a word with you. It's about your poisonous attitude and how it's affecting everyone."

I sat back, "Shit!" I yelled.

Justin punched the ceiling of the car, "Aw yeah! Sweet Justice is served bitch!"

Magmar looked at Justin angrily, "Idiot! Don't dent the car! If you do then we'll have to speak to the chief!"

Justin chuckled nervously, scratching his chin, "Sorry Mark."

Mark shrugged and shook his head, "Ugh. What will I do with you."

"Come on. I'm the best partner you've ever had." Justin grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Mark replied, looking at the road.

We arrived at the Police Station and I ended up being yelled at for a good three hours. To make it worse, he even threatened to fire me if I continue to cause problems. Aura added in her two cents about my negative attitude towards pokemon, so that made it worse. Gojiro then added in a request to not be my partner anymore. It felt like a continuous landslide of problems. The chief denied his request but ordered me to apologize to Gojiro. I walked back to our office and found Gojiro writing out his report.

I walked in and sat at my desk, "Hey Gojiro..." I muttered.

"Did you have fun getting yelled at?" Gojiro asked.

I looked down, frowning, "I bet everyone was listening in..."

Gojiro stood up, "We didn't need to. Everyone in the station could hear it. He was pissed."

Gojiro left the room to get a cup of coffee before coming back, "Hey... look, I'm really sorry about everything. I don't want to be fired so... I'll change my attitude."

"Are you going to give an honest effort?" Gojiro asked.

"Yes. I'll stay silent on anything pokemon related. I promise." I replied.

"Well... I guess that'll have to do. Now... why are you still wearing those rags?" Gojiro asked.

I looked aside, "I don't have any more clothes." I replied honestly.

"Not even at your house?" Gojiro asked.

I shuffled nervously, "...I don't have anything Gojiro. No home, friends or family. Pokemon took all of that from me. I was taken in by the police academy after the fire. They gave me everything I needed to survive. My only room mates were pokemon and they weren't the nicest of sorts. After I graduated, they took everything back and kicked me out. It was like they said, 'hey, here's your degree. Fuck you and good luck.' Luckily, I was chosen to come straight here. So, I have nothing. Are you really surprised by that?"

"Yeah. I never thought you'd act so high and mighty over pokemon but have absolutely nothing. That's... pitiable." Gojiro frowned.

"..." I hung my head sadly, "I guess my anger towards pokemon is a defense mechanism. I focus so much on it that I forget how utterly worthless I really am. Today, I honestly saw how... weak I am. Relying solely on weapons and a stupid spray for protection. I hate how gifted they are. Being able to fling shit with their minds or throwing boulders. It's... unfair. Not to mention no one even cares that my parents were murdered. The case ended without a search to try and figure out what happened. The pokemon probably just chalked it off as an electrical error or something. They didn't even bother to question why no one called for help. Is it me? Am I so ugly and undesirable that even god wants me wiped from existence. If so, why didn't the pokemon responsible finish the job? He was there! He could have killed me and I wouldn't have been able to stop him. I wish I was just killed along with my parents." Tears dripped down my face with sniffling or crying.

Gojiro left the room as I stared at my keyboard. When he came back, he had a cup of hot cocoa. He placed it on my desk and I looked at him.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Hot cocoa. You haven't been in the lunchroom yet?" Gojiro asked.

"I don't have any money..." I whispered.

"It's free." Gojiro told me.

I looked at the hot liquid, taking innthe sweet scent, "That doesn't matter. I don't deserve it."

Gojiro pat my back, "Stop being a bitch and drink the damn thing."

I took a hesitant sip, "Its good..."

Gojiro pulled his chair over to sit next to me, "My younger brother was taken when he was 11 years old." Gojiro told me.

"Hm?" I asked, confused on why he started telling me a story.

"Two years ago, when I first started, my brother was kidnapped. The local gang took him and made demands that I had to fulfill. They promised me this. 'As long as I follow their orders, I'll get my brother back.' Two months passed and I completed their last request. My brother was allowed to come back to me but... he wasn't the same. They raped him, tortured him and hyped him up on so many drugs, he lost his mind. He couldn't even remember who I was. So... I killed him. I put my brother out of his misery and swore vengeance. That's when me and Vulthurin became partners. It started off well but then... he got taken as well. I tried to save him and... ended up failing. He fell into the exact same trap but I couldn't kill him. I... erased everything. His name, badge, anything to do with him. I gave him back to the gang and they turned him into a drug mule. That's when I gave up on my fight against them. You won't win Rui. Trust me."

"..." I stayed silent staring at Gojiro.

This entire time... I thought he was full of shit. Some happy go lucky fanboy with barely any tragic experiences. Now... I can't help but see him as a... tortured soul. I was wrong about him. He does understand how I feel... How could I have been such a douche?

(Hm... chapter 4 will be named crime and punishment. What do you guys think it's about. ^_^ please follow, favorite and review to support the story.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Crime and Punishment

(This is when it starts getting interesting. We'll start to meet the other members of GLMD and learn what's going on in the city. Please follow, favorite and review. ^_^)

{Rui's Point of View}

-August 15, 2004-

Two days have passed since I was yelled at. Since then, I shower and slept inside the police station. Gojiro got me a new t-shirt. Sadly... it was a GLMD t-shirt. To go over it, he also got me a plain black zipped up sweater. I wanted to burn the shirt but decided to take advantage of it. The press talked to me and allowed me to publicly apologize to Aura. The excuse I used, is that she was a role model and I was too nervous. They ate it up like a bunch of idiots. This helped my image change from racist asshole to nervous fan. It pisses me off but I needed to keep up this facade. Currently, I'm in the lunchroom getting a cup of hot cocoa. Mark was in the room as well but left to smoke a cigarette. Justin ate a cheese omelet with a stack of pancakes. Gojiro entered the room to get his daily coffee.

He lightly punched my shoulder, "Hey, what did you eat for breakfast?" Gojiro asked.

"Nothing yet. I only got a cup of hot cocoa." I replied.

"Get some pancakes." Gojiro ordered.

"What are you, my mother?" I chuckled.

Gojiro shook his head, "No, but you need to eat something."

I reluctantly agreed, "Fine. Whatever."

We ate breakfast before going back to our office. We began to talk about the case two days ago. Turns out, the finger print I found belongs to a Gardevoir. I didn't know this but Gardevoir can have the ability called Trace. Gojiro theorizes that a Gardevoir traced a Zoroark and murdered Tomo. How that ties in with Matthew and the Machoke, we don't know. They don't share any ties at all. One thing that confuses me, is why a Gardevoir would kill Tomo. From what Gojiro says, Tomo was an all-around good guy. He didn't harm anyone and just did his job.

"So, why would a Gardevoir want to kill him?" I asked aloud.

"I don't know Rui. That entire case is strange. Why those three? Hell, there are no files on that Machoke. It's as if he was born outside the system." Gojiro replied.

"Outside the system..." I snapped my fingers, "I've got an idea. Maybe he was born and raised outside the system."

Gojiro crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it against the wall, "What do you mean?"

I said aloud, catching his crumbled up paperball, "Sex trafficking."

"Sex trafficking?" Gojiro repeated.

"Yeah. I remember in history class, during the year 1984, there was a sex trafficking scandal. Children were born and sold without ever being put into the system. No birth certificate to show they ever existed in the first place. The Machoke could have been one of those children."

"I don't remember that case. What happened?" Gojiro asked.

"The ones responsible were never found. To make it worse, they buried about 17 bodies of children. Some were human so they could have both species on the street right now. Let's say I'm right, the murderers could be impossible to track due to lack of documents. What pisses me off the most; that Gardevoir would get away anyways. Pokemon fingerprints are all the same along with their bodies." I replied.

Gojiro disagreed, "You're wrong on the body types. Human like pokemon are able to develop breasts and better hips. Evolution and human exposure helped in that change."

"Is that why Aura had B cup breasts?" I asked.

"So, you were checking her out." Gojiro teased.

I flipped him off, "Fuck you."

Gojiro laughed, "Not funny when the shoe is on the other foot is it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Back to what's important. If they do have pokemon and humans like that, we'll have trouble soon."

"You think they'll kill more people?" Gojiro asked.

I started typing on my computer, bringing up a list of people, "No. They're kidnapping people. I started looking up the missing persons list. Every month, at least 1 pokemon and human are taken of opposite genders. From the dates, I believe the next two victims will be taken in about three days."

"How many people have been taken?" Gojiro asked.

"It started about 19 months ago with 38 citizens taken in total. With the pokemon taken, the list extends from a Ralts all the way to a Garchomp. The Ralts was a young boy named Troy. Then there's a Bisharp, which is rare to find in our city. Could someone be trying to sell their children?" I answered, scratching my chin.

Gojiro joined my side to take a look at the list, "Makes sense considering the amount you could sell a human child for in Black City."

"I hate that place. Did you know it's illegal to spit on the sidewalk but you can sell children? How the fuck does that make sense?" I asked.

Gojiro looked defeated, "I have no idea Rui. Some cities are just strange to be strange."

"What should we do with my theory?" I asked.

"We'll keep it in mind for now. We don't want to jump on a band wagon just yet."

I smiled at him, "Good idea Gojiro. Did you know Justin screwed Aura as well?"

"Rui... kill yourself please." Gojiro told me seriously.

"After you good buddy." I smiled at him as he went back to his desk.

"You want to screw her too? I'm pretty sure she'll be more than happy to rape your racist ass. Then again... she does have attract so maybe it wouldn't be rape." Gojiro smirked.

I looked at him unimpressed, "Gojiro, you know as well as I do that the 17th amendment under article 12-b, paragraph 28, lines 15-28, says it's illegal. All victims under the influence of attract will always win in a rape case. Its irrefutable evidence. Plus, it's the only way a male can usual win a rape case. The whole, male wouldn't say no stereotype is insulting."

Gojiro raised a brow, "Jesus Christ. Is that your favorite lines in the Amendments or something?"

I sat back in my chair, looking at the ceiling, "It's to help me in case that does happen to me. If I'm going to change, I have to want it. Not be forced into it."

"I can understand that. Even though it's been only two days, you're doing great. So, what should we do now?" Gojiro asked.

I replied with a hunch, "Well... Remember when we went to see Vulthurin?"

Gojiro looked confused, "Yeah? What about it?"

I scratched my chin, thinking about that day, "He was taking to a Bisharp. We both agree that Bisharps are rare in this city but that doesn't mean he wouldn't deal with one. However, there was something... off about that Bisharp."

"Off? Are you sure you're not being a racist?" Gojiro asked, frowning.

"No Gojiro. I'm being serious. The way he left without showing us his face. How his body seemed... I don't know, different. Like it's not really him."

Thud! Something hit our window and hung there. I looked in shock to see a human male hung there. A brown sack over his face with a happy face cut into it. On his white shirt, written in blood, is a message.

I read it aloud, "Get out racist!"

Gojiro stated the obvious, "I think it's directed towards you."

"No shit Sherlock." I replied shaking my head.

It took us a couple minutes to get the body inside. The autopsy took an hour before coming back to us. They wanted to show us what happened to the victim.

"Careful, this may be disturbing." The Alakazam in charge of Autopsies warned.

When we entered the room, I immediately noticed the amount of stitch on the man's body. They even cut off the man's dick. Holy hell.

Alakazam told us everything he found, "We didn't have to cut him open, the murderers did that for us. They took out his internal organs when he was alive. I believed they used a lot of drugs to keep him from dying. Then, I found this inside his stomach. A very bloody VCR from the attackers. They managed to shove it down the man's throat to actually kill him. His eyes, nose, and ears were cut off after that. His mouth was sown shut. The genitalia is missing completely. This makes the body beyond recognition, but I do know he's male. His fingers were burned with acid, removing fingerprints and the toes on his left foot were chewed off."

I looked at Gojiro, "I'm saying it right now. Jesus fucking christ, this is insane!"

"Yeah... now that this has been said," Gojiro stood ten feet from me, "Please stand that far away from me at all times."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, go kill yourself you bastard."

Gojiro looked at the Alakazam, "So, what was on the VCR?"

"Come look." Alakazam told us, bringing us to a television set with a VCR port.

He pushed in the VCR and began playing the tape. The man was already dead as a Bisharp stood behind him. A hang light casted a shadow over the Bisharp's face.

His voice was distorted, "I'll make this quick. Get out of our town. You're an embarrassment to the uniform and GLMD fans everywhere. We know what you've done to that Gallade and Nidoking. We know you're racist towards pokemon. Unless you want us to do the same thing to you as we did to this man, get out. This is your first warning and final warning." The VCR ended.

"..." Swallows, I looked at Gojiro, "So... do you think this is enough evidence to support my transfer to an all human city?"

Gojiro laughed, "You're going to run away like a pussy?"

"First off, how can a pussy run away? Second, You're not the one getting threatened! I like my manhood attached to me! Your dick isn't on the line! Mine is!" I yelled.

Gojiro put his hands up, "Calm down Rui. They don't even know you live here. Think about it. They'll spend weeks searching apartments when you're safe here."

I continued to yell, "They'll find us at a crime scene!"

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll buy youna mattress. You can sleep on that in our office. Maybe some pillows and a blanky too." Gojiro chuckled.

I glared at him, "...You're mocking me. You suck Gojiro."

"Nah man, I lick." Gojiro jokes.

I shook my head, nodding, "Ah, so that's why you have herpes on your mouth. Nice one."

Gojiro started laughing, "Come on, let's get back to work."

I looked at the Alakazam, "I'm going to die huh?"

"Maybe." Alakazam shrugged.

I sighed angrily, "Well, thank you for the help."

Alakazam waved as I left, "It's what I'm here for."

I immediately went to the chief for a transfer. Unfortunately, it was denied. Instead, he gave me a brand new pistol. Once I was back, I started making an order for a case of Neutralize. Being the creator, I can get it for free. The company producing it, is making a killing because of me. I'm so happy the academy taught me advanced chemistry. There are six special berries that can lower a pokemon's base stats. When you mix the three juices together with some mace, you make Neutralize. Very simple but hard to get the six berries. One can costs a hundred bucks. Me, I get it for free and it'll be in about three days from now. Now for my current problem. How can I protect myself in the mean time? Gojiro typed on his computer, sipping his coffee.

"Hey... do you think they'll come here?" I asked.

"No but-" blip, "Huh... I just got an email from Aura." Gojiro started freaking out, "I GOT AN EMAIL FROM AURA GUYS!"

He started sprinting around the building, screaming about it, "What a dumbass." I mutter until, blip, "Huh... I got one too. Dear Rui, blah blah blah. Meet me at the park. Blah blah blah. Bring Gojiro."

Slam! I looked to see Gojiro, "...You have to come with me."

I tilted my head, "I don't mean to salt the wound but I got an email as well."

"Yeah... I figured. Come on." Gojiro sighed.

I raised a brow, "Bro, you're acting as if she was going to give you head or something."

Gojiro yelled at me, "She could have! I would kill to get one more chance to fuck her!"

I frowned at him, "...You take her way too seriously. As a friend, Gojiro, you really need to let go. She's a straight up whore."

Gojiro was in such a foul mood, "Just shut up Rui."

"Gojiro, come on man. You can't be serious about this. Hell, she might be able to help us. She has to have connections that'll give us leads. Be practical." I pleaded.

Gojiro rubbed his temples, "Yeah... yeah... you're right. Sorry about that. Come on."

Gojiro and I took a police car instead of his car. Why? I wanted a car with a 12 gauge shotgun in it. I'm not going to let Gojiro be my bridge between hurt and safety. As we drove there, Vulthurin is walking on the sidewalk. He looked so sad, almost hopeless as he took each step. When we reached the park, we parked along the side and got out. After about 30 minutes, Aura and a Lopunny arrived in a stretch Limo.

Gojiro started freaking out and whispered, "Oh my god, that's Tulip. She's fucking hot too!"

The Lopunny is definitely distinct from the others. She has D cup breasts with a tight black shirt on. The shirt has a skull and crossbones on it. The fur on her legs and hands are dyed black. She also wore tight cut short jean shorts. Other than that, normal Lopunny features. The breasts just caught me off-guard.

I looked at Gojiro and whispered, "Bro, those are fake!"

He whispered back, "No, they're real!"

"Give me some of what you're smoking! You have to be high to think those are real!" I replied in a harsh whisper.

"Uh, guys? I can hear everything you're saying." Tulip told us as they stood a foot away.

Gojiro immediately began bowing, "Sorry! He is so sorry! He didn't mean to disrespect!"

"Me! Fuck you Gojiro! You're such a fanboy!" I yelled.

Tulip eyed me before grabbing my shirt, "Hm... you're wearing one of our shirts." She whispers.

"Yeah. Gojiro got it for me." I replied.

Tulip got closer, hugging me, "So you're a fan now? That's great." She smiled.

Her breasts smushed up against my chest, making me blush, "Okay, I officially feel uncomfortable. Hug Gojiro. He idolizes you guys."

"Aw, you're no fun. I prefer humans by the way." Tulip whispered.

Gojiro gave me a death stare, flaring up, "What? I didn't do anything!" I complained.

Aura pulled Tulip away, "He's not into you Tulip. He's still an asshole, even if he's being more... tolerable." Aura glared at me.

"...If it makes you feel any better. Your music isn't bad." I lied.

Gojiro whispered to me, "You haven't heard their music though."

I whispered back, "Shut. The fuck. Up."

"Oh... you're a bad boy~ Lying to our faces like that." Tulip giggled.

I decided to be sarcastic towards Gojiro, "Oh why thank you Gojiro. Really. You're a great partner."

Gojiro stared at Tulip intensely, "...Can we see your tits?" He asked bravely.

I gave him the, 'what the fuck?' face, "Did you just... kill him. Put his dumbass ass out of its misery."

"Well... since you asked so nicely," Tulip pulled up her shirt, she wasn't even wearing a bra.

"..." I readied a fist glaring at my crotch, "Don't you dare! I will punch you."

Aura started laughing, "He threatened his own penis. I don't think anyone has done that."

Gojiro's jaw was dropped before he passed out, "Whoa. The hybrid fell over and pitched a tent." Tulip giggled before pulling down her shirt.

I looked at Aura, "Well, let's get down to business. Why did you want to meet us?"

"Well, we need you to come with us." Aura told me.

"I think I may have misheard you. Did you say you as in me or you as in you all?" I asked.

Aura chuckled slightly, "You, silly. We have a great idea for a promotion and you ar-"

I cut her off, "Cut the crap. What's the real reason. Are YOU behind the kidnappings?" I accused her.

That was a horrid idea since Gojiro was unconscious, "Oh poo... seems he figured it out. Come with us little boy and I'll make you enjoy the ride." Tulip giggled.

I pulled out my pistol, "Stay away from me!"

Aura's eyes widened and said, "You actually aimed a gun at us."

Tulip bounced a little in excitement, "Oooh. A fighter. I like you." She winked.

I kicked Gojiro, "Get up Gojiro! Aura's naked!" I lied.

"Humnah nah nah." He replied in his sleep.

"..." I returned my focus to them, "Well, looks like I'm becoming public enemy number 1." I frowned.

I tried to pull the trigger but the gun acted like it was frozen. Then it flew out of my hands and into Aura's hand. I looked at Tulip to see her bound forward and kick me. I fell back and rolled to my knees.

Tulip eyed me, "Oooooh. You're still awake. I'm really going to enjoy the ride."

I yelled at Gojiro, "Gojiro! Get your worthless ass up!"

Tulip tackled me to the ground, covering my mouth, "Sorry cutey, I don't want us causing any more of a scene then we already are."

Aura walked over and took Gojiro's handcuffs, "Can you keep him quiet as I put these on him?" Aura asked.

Tulip pulled me up, keeping my mouth covered and holding one arm behind my back, "I got the cutey. Cuff him." Tulip giggled.

I screamed into her hand, "Yogh moffer fugghers! I'ghl Ghilll you!"

With my free hand, I tried to punch Tulip but Aura caught it. I tried to resist the best I could but they're fully evolved pokemon. One that's kept fit from being a slut and the other being an intellectual bitch. Within minutes, I was handcuffed and forced into their stretch limo. This is some grade A bullshit! They laid me on a seat along the back while Tulip and Aura sat on the sides.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To one of our hideouts." Aura replied.

"Hhng. Aura..." Tulip squirmed a bit.

"Yeah?" Aura asked.

"I'm having trouble containing myself. Are you sure we can't use his body?" Tulip asked.

"We're supposed to hurt him, not pleasure him. Your cute charm will active during the act. You know that." Aura replied.

"Ugh. I need someone to fuck!" Tulip yelled.

"Calm down! You always get like this. It's so annoying during concerts." Aura frowned.

"It's not my fault! My body has needs." Tulip groaned.

"Just shut up and ignore it." Aura replied.

"What about you? You're in a bad mood because you can't do it with him either. You and your... police fetish." Tulip teased.

Aura blushed, "Shut up Tulip!"

I started laughing, "Hah! So Gojiro was telling the truth! Hahaha!"

"Shut up!" Aura yelled, punching me.

I mocked her, "Ow! Can't take a joke you dumb bitch!? I figured you could after looking in a mirror so often."

She started beating on me until Tulip pulled her off, "You stupid, arrogant, white human wretch!"

I chuckled, spitting a bit of blood, "Whoa, and they say I'm racist."

"You dirtied our limo with your shitty blood! Let me go! I'm gonna kill him! This fucking limo costs 3 million dollars!" Aura screamed.

I smiled at her, "I guess I'm seeing your true colors. All nice and shit in public but deep down you're a selfish bitch."

Tulip tried to console her, "He's just egging you on. We can't kill him yet. You know what would happen if you do."

"..." Aura calmed down, "Know what. I have a better idea on how we'll deal with him. I'll make him my pet. He'll be forced to be my love interest in public. We'll even get married after a couple months. Then I'll have his child and raise it to murder him slowly. Oh, I would enjoy that."

I shuffled nervously, "Uh... wouldn't that take too long?"

"No. I would enjoy ever second. Maybe the four of us will take turns raping you. What do you think Tulip?" Aura asked.

"I'll be the voice of reason since this turned me off. We have to see what THEY want with him. If they don't care, we'll do what we want with him." Tulip whispered.

I watched them sit back down, 'Gojiro... you better try to save me you fucking idiot!' I thought angrily.

The drive was taking a long time and my hidden fears were starting to surface. What will they actually do to me?

(Rui, obviously don't read my fanfictions. What do you think they'll do to a racist asshole like you? All jokes aside, I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. Have a nice day.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Nailed Down

{Rui's Point of View}

Aura and Tulip dragged me into an old butcher shop. I struggled the best I could as Tulip kept my mouth covered. A Golem was waiting for us and opened the door. A dark staircase was revealed and they threw me down the stairs. My body twisted and turned as each step and bumped hurt me. My forehead hit a cement wall and a stray nail stabbed into my right shoulder. Once I hit the bottom, I writhed in pain. The lights turned on as Tulip and Aura walked down gingerly.

Aura rolled her eyes at me, "Quit your complaining."

I yelled at her, "There's a nail in my shoulder!"

Tulip picked me up, "Where do I put him?"

Aura pulled out a chair, "Sit him down here." Aura replied.

Tulip placed me on the chair, making sure my arms were stuck behind the chair, "Got it." Tulip smiled.

Aura ripped out the nail cruelly, "Feel better!?" Aura yelled.

"Ow! Fuck... Thanks." I replied.

Aura stabbed the nail in my right forearm, "How about now!?" Aura asked.

"Fuck! Ow! Stop!" I screamed.

She ripped it out and stabbed it back near the wound, "You like that!? This is what it felt like when you humiliated me! I even lost a sponsor!"

"I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry!" I screamed as she twisted the nail.

Aura ripped out the nail and threw it aside, "Tulip, get me the wrench." Aura ordered.

"You got it. Boy, you're scary when you are mad." Tulip giggled, bouncing off happily.

"What are you doing to do with the wrench?" I asked, shivering.

"We'll start with braking and dislocating your fingers. Then I'll beat your hands and face." Aura warned.

"You're... you're kidding right?" I asked.

Tulip handed Aura the wrench, "No. You enjoying yourself?" She asked, smirking.

She used the wrench to grab my index finger, "Come on Aura. I already apologized. What more do you want from me?" I asked.

She began crushing my finger and twists it, "Nothing. I want nothing from you." Aura glared into my eyes as I started screaming.

This process went on for a few minutes. Every time I'd lose my breath, she'd take a minute to watch me pant and cry. Then she continued until my entire right hand was fucked up. I don't think you're supposed to see your finger tips unless you flip your hand. My thumb was bent the wrong way with a gash dripping fresh red blood. My forearm and shoulder is already drenched in blood. I hung my head, tears and sweat dripping off my nose. Aura started to work on my left hand but I already began to fade.

"Aura, stop!" Tulip yelled.

"Why!?" Aura yelled back angrily.

"Look at him. He can't even feel it anymore." Tulip told her.

Aura calmed down and made me look at her, "Think you're a big man now?" Aura asked.

"*pant* You... only say that... now... because... you're torturing a helpless human." I panted.

"Exactly." Aura smacked me, "You like that?"

"Aura, calm down. Why are you so mad at him?" Tulip asked.

"I'm just venting out my stress and anger. So many fucking racists have been taking shots at me on social media because of this guy." Aura replied.

"I get it. Just please stop. I can't watch this anymore." Tulip begged.

Aura shook her head, looking at me angrily, "Get out of my face." Aura pushed by Tulip and grabbed my left hand.

I looked at her, "I'M SORRY, OKAY!?"

"For what?" Aura asked.

"I'm sorry about everything! EVERYTHING! You're beautiful, hot, I don't know what else to say! I'll leave town! I'll never be seen again. I have nothing! No one! No money! No home! No friends! I'll die in the wilderness! If not, I could be saved by a random traveler. Just please stop torturing me! I'm begging you." I pleaded.

Aura glared at me before tossing aside the wrench and healing me, "Fine. I'm not supposed to kill you anyways."

"Huh?" I asked in shock.

Tulip started giggling, "We only wanted to break you. Now you're ready to meet our leader."

"Wait, you two aren't the leaders?" I asked.

"Of course not you idiot. We merely bring in a constant flow of income. We report to Bisharp." Aura replied.

Tulip added with a happy chime, "And Bisharp reports to our gang's leader."

Aura smacked her, "You dummy! You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

Tulip rubbed her cheek, "Ow... sorry. I forgot."

I looked at my bloody clothing, "Ugh... When will Bisharp be here?" I asked.

A shadow dropped from the ceiling, "I'm already here." A low voice spoke from the shadows.

"Bisharp! You're already here!" Tulip chimed.

"I just said that Tulip." Bisharp replied blankly, stepping forward.

My eyes widened, "Wait... you're not a Bisharp! You're human!"

He was indeed a human but wore what looked like Bisharp skin. The skin looked like armor that almost encased his entire body. The only parts it didn't are the joints. The top half face is visible, showing pure white skin and blue eyes.

"Yes." He took the Bisharp head off, "I am human but I wear the skin of a Bisharp. While wearing it, I'm able to access all the powers of a Bisharp. We met the other day but you didn't know it was me at the time. As I left, I could tell you were suspicious of me."

He has short brown hair, "What's your real name?" I asked.

He put the head back on, "I don't have one." he replied.

"You were born outside the system." I concluded.

"Correct. You two may go. Thank you for assisting us in this matter. Have fun at your concert tonight." Bisharp told them.

Tulip smiled and waved at him, "No problem Bisharp. Come on Aura. Maybe we'll find a cute boy to pounce on." Tulip giggled.

Aura sighed, "I think we should pay Gojiro a visit. We'll... make sure he believes us when I tell him Rui's okay."

"Ugh... but I don't like hybrids. Their cocks are weird..." Tulip frowned.

"Then I'll fuck him! God, you're so picky. Let's go." Aura growled.

As they left, Bisharp watched them, "...They're quite attractive." He whispered.

"Oh god, are you a fanboy too?" I asked, chuckling like an idiot.

He looked at me confused, "You're laughing. Why?"

I shook my head, "Honestly, I'm terrified." I replied.

"Good. Now, you may think you know why you're here but you don't." Bisharp told me.

"Hm? Isn't it because I'm racist towards pokemon?" I asked.

"For my boss, yes. For me, no. You got my friend arrested." Bisharp told me darkly.

"Friend? You mean the hobo?" I asked.

Bisharp started getting angry, "No. The Grovyle. We got her into the academy to help weaken the police force from the inside. Then you had to fuck it all up by telling everyone she's a rapist."

I argued with him, "She was a rapist though! I wasn't going to let her pounce on me!"

"I don't care! She was my friend!" Bisharp yelled.

"She would have raped you too!" I replied.

Bisharp punched me, "She already did but I enjoyed it! She showed me how wrong I was. I thought pokemon were gross but she changed that. Then I did it with more pokemon and realized how much better it is that normal sex."

I spat some blood, "I think you've been brainwashed since birth and just don't know it."

"I'm so happy they burned your fucking house down." Bisharp smirked.

My head sprung up, "What!?"

Bisharp paced a bit, "Yeah, I know what happened that night. Sadly, you weren't home at the time. The original plan was to kidnap you and burn the whole building to the ground. However, you weren't there. My boss was quite saddened by this. She said you were the perfect subject for her. Someone so cute and innocent. Believing the world was perfect and nothing could hurt you."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen. Just like you. So, what do you think of losing your virginity to a pokemon like Tulip." Bisharp asked.

I decided to be sarcastic, "Oh, it'd be the best thing to ever happen to me."

Bisharp laughed a bit, "I expected as much. I can understand, I was scared too. It's hard not to be. The overpowering pokemon using you to fill her needs can be scary. Even more so when you can't stop her from hurting you." Bisharp told me.

"Get to the point." I told him.

He pulled out a cell phone and began calling someone, "Tulip? Yeah, it's me. You think your vagina will be available tomorrow for our little prisoner? Hm? Yes. Give the phone to Aura. Aura? Yeah I'm convinced he can be... converted. I'll need you or Tulip to be here to- Okay. Tulip will handle it then. Thanks. Bye." Bisharp hung up.

"...You could just kill me." I suggested.

Bisharp pat my head, "That's no fun. I've learned a lot about torture here and being raped by something you hate can really fuck you up."

"I guess so. Look at you." I glared.

Bisharp started laughing, "Yeah. You're going to need a couple sessions before converting. Maybe some drugs will help. What do you think?"

I shook my head sadly, "Please. Don't drug me. I'll be fine with getting raped. I won't convert." I replied with a sad face.

Bisharp shook his head, "Lopunny are naturally tight. Trust me. You'll change your mind. Especially when cute charm activates."

"Gojiro will save me." I countered.

"Really? You still believe that after knowing his two idols will tell him otherwise. Aura is willing to screw him into believing it. Trust me. You're not going anywhere." Bisharp replied.

"You're wrong. You have to be. Gojiro will save me!" I yelled defiantly.

"Tulip thinks you're cute." Bisharp grinned.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

Bisharp leaned against a crate, "She said something about breaking your hips. Do you know how much force a Lopunny's legs generate?"

I remembered back to when she kicked me, "It can't be that much. She kicked me and it didn't much damage."

Bisharp laughed before bringing over a plugged in television. He turned it on and showed a porn clip of a Lopunny screwing a human male. Then it cut to an x-ray showing every bone in the man's crotch and upper legs. All of them were broken and then it showed the bruising.

"That'll be you tomorrow." Bisharp warned.

I swallowed hard, "This has to be fake."

"It's not. Normally, Lopunny hold back their strength but as soon as I give the word. Boom. She'll rape the shit out of you. She's probably thinking about it right now. If I were you, I'd say my prayers because-" His phone went off, "Huh? You need me right now? I'm dealing with the problem... Oh... Damn it. Okay. I'm on my way." Bisharp replied.

Without uttering another word, Bisharp ran towards the stairs. I listened to the footsteps as he ran as fast as he could. Then, I was alone. I sat there and began to wonder what was going to happen to me. Gojiro is probably living it up in Aura's body. Who was I kidding. Gojiro was never going to save me. He couldn't save his brother or his best friend. How will he be able to save me. Then, I heard the door open and footsteps coming towards me. I did my best to look but couldn't see anyone. Then something grabbed my hands; causing me to freak out.

"Whoa! Who's there?" I asked.

"Sh! I'm going to free you." A familiar voice replied.

"Gojiro?" I asked.

The handcuffs came off, "No." He replied.

I got up and looked to see Vulthurin, "Vulthurin! How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I watched what happened on the bridge. I live in that park dude. I know everything that happens there." Vulthurin told me.

I needed to ask these, "Yeah but how did you know I'm here and why did you bother to save me?"

Vulthurin led me to the stairs, "I get my drugs from these people. As for why I saved you, it's simple. Despite what Gojiro thinks, I know everything that happened to me. I'm not letting them repeat that."

"So... you remember it all... Why didn't you come back to the station?" I asked.

Vulthurin looked ashamed, "I'm happy as a drug dealer and... slut on occasion."

I raised a brow, "You have sex for money?"

Vulthurin nodded, frowning, "Yeah. Nidoqueens are strangely... attracted to me. I make at least 7 grand a month from it."

I said to him, "Why don't you just return to the force. Gojiro misses you."

"I can't do that. I know it hurts Gojiro to blame himself but he needs me like this in order to get the information he wants." Vulthurin then admits this, "I hate what I've become but... I need to be this. I'm slowly working my way up in their ranks. Soon, I'll have even more information and influence. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Thank you Vulthurin. Do you want me to tell Gojiro that you saved me?" I asked.

Vulthurin checked out the top floor, "No. Tell him, you freed yourself by hiding a key up your sleeve. He'll believe that."

I followed him, eyeing our surroundings, "Alright but how will I make it back to the station?" I asked.

"Shion with teleport you there." Vulthurin answered.

"Shion? Who's that?" I asked.

A voice whispered into my ear, "I am Shion."

"Ah!" I jumped, freaking out for a moment.

When I calmed down, I saw that it was a Gothorita, "That's Shion." Vulthurin smiled.

"I officially understand where Gojiro's humor comes from. Please. Teleport me to the Police Station Shion." I asked kindly.

"You got it. Tele...port." Shion whispered, encasing me in a blue glow.

I looked at Vulthurin before being teleported away. Next thing I knew, I was standing in front of the police station. I'm back! I couldn't believe it! I ran back inside and barged into our office... only to find Tulip there.

"Hey there, straggler." She giggled.

"No... no..." I closed the door and backed away slowly.

I bumped into Justin, "Rui? Are you okay?" He asked.

He opened the door and the room had no one in it, "Uh... yeah. Yeah... sorry." I looked in the room.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Justin asked again.

I looked at him and gave a sigh of relief, "Just give me a minute."

"Alright. I'll be in the lunch room!" Justin yelled as he walked away.

I sat at my desk and relaxed, "Ugh. Thank god. Now I just need to wait for Gojiro to get back."

I laid back into the seat but noticed my hand felt weird. I looked at it and saw it covered in blood. My fingers bent and twisted. The wrench Aura used waved in front of me. It earned my attention, making me look up to see Aura. Then she tried to hit me and I was blinded by a flash.

"Ah!" I yelled, looking around my office in a panic.

Justin ran back and barged into the room, "What's wrong? Wait... is that blood?" Justin asked, noticing the blood and holes on my clothes.

"Uh... well..." I didn't know what to say.

"Who did this to you?" Justin asked.

Aura's hand covered my mouth as she whispered, "You can't tell him. He'll never believe you. He's a fanboy like all the others."

With that, she disappeared, "It's... complicated. I'm fine now though." I replied.

"Dude, you're covered in dried blood. What the fuck happened?" Justin asked.

I quickly thought up a logical situation, "I told a fanboy of Aura's to fuck off and he flipped. I didn't get the worse of it. Trust me."

"Well... if you say so." Justin replied, turning to leave.

I said to him before he left, "Wait! Do you have a shirt I could borrow? After today, I'm tired of seeing GLMD on my shirt."

"Sure. I'll be right back. What about the sweater?" Justin asked.

I answered him simply, "I'll wash it. Don't worry."

"Okay. Whatever you say man." Justin shrugged as he left.

I got up and left to go to the shower room. Using the soap and other things available, I left my clothes to soak as I took a shower.

Justincame in and asked, "Where should I put the shirt?"

I said, "Put it on the counter near the sink."

"Got it." Justin left the room.

I started inspecting my body. After the things Aura did to me... there's no evidence. The wounds are gone. My hand is perfectly fine. The only thing that's hurt is my mind. I still see flashes of the things Aura did to me. I think I've been scarred. During my shower, the soap bar occasionally spread a bit of blood on me. After wiping it again, it's gone. Their voices echoed throughout thenshower room. Putting me on edge that they may actually be here. Then the logical side of me kicks in and reminds me of the fanboys. If they come here, I'll know about it beforehand. The rest of my shower went without a hitch. I just need to keep calm. If I keep thinking about them, my mind will play tricks on me. I turned the shower off and began drying myself. I walked out and approached my soaked clothes. When I looked up in the mirror, Aura was there with Tulip. Both looked like they were ready to pounce on me.

"Hng!" I turned around to see no one there.

I shook my head hard before going back to my clothes. I began drying them, squeezing them tightly.

These thoughts began to argue in my head, 'Calm down! They're at a concert you idiot! Aura and Tulip are too busy to hurt you. I have so much time to prepare. Where should I go? Oh who am I kidding? I can't fucking leave! I have nothing! Gojiro would just question it and I know the chief is useless! Oh god, they're going to kidnap me again! Gojiro passed out from just seeing Tulip's tits! That idiot is useless! Maybe I can whore myself for money like Vulthurin does. Maybe I'll get 100 bucks and can skip town with that. Yeah... but who... no! I'm not like that! Plus, who'd pay to get fucked by someone with zero experience? I wouldn't! Plus... only a pokemon would pay for it. I'm worthless to my own kind... Ugh! Stop Rui. Think! There has to be something. Maybe rob a bank? What the fuck am I smoking? I can't do that!' I groaned in frustration.

My damp clothes needed more time to dry, so I stood there waiting. Next thing I know, Gojiro barges into the bathroom with a huge smile on his face.

"She was telling the truth! You're okay!" Gojiro chimed.

I glared at him angrily, "You fucker."

Gojiro was taken aback by my hostility, "What?" he asked.

I started screaming at the top of my lungs, "Do you even have a clue on what they did to me because you passed out! Your two slut fuck idols kidnapped me! They kept me in a basement that was dirtier than a hoarders garage! Your super bitch, Aura, fucking tortured me! I thought, after what happened to your brother and Vulthurin, that you'd care! That you'd have my back but where were you? Oh yeah! Making out with the floor because you saw some titties!"

"Rui! Calm down!" Gojiro replied.

I continued screaming, "No! Fuck you! You cunt sucking piece of shit! Do you even know what it's like to have your fucking fingers crushed by a wrench and then twisted!? It fucking hurts!"

Gojiro tried to calm me down, "Rui, you're making a scene. Everyone's probably listening in."

I pushed him angrily, "Fuck every single last one of you! You're all in on this shit! I know it!"

Gojiro shook me, "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know they were going to kidnap you!"

I shook my head angrily, "I was terrified." I admitted, crying slightly.

"You're okay, just tell me what happened." Gojiro told me sternly.

I began going into detail about what happened. All I know is, Gojiro listened to every word but didn't believe me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Date With A Succubus

(This chapter was a bit difficult to write but I did it. I hope you guys enjoy it.)

{Rui's Point of View}

-August 17, 2004-

No one believed me about the kidnapping. They just chalked it off as me being a racist asshole that hates GLMD for being and all pokemon band. Gojiro wasn't mad at me for it but he didn't believe me. The only person that knows, is Vulthurin. I kept that part out, respecting Vulthurin's decision. It only got worse when the newspaper came in today.

Gojiro came into the office, holding the newspaper with a conflicted look, "Urk..."

"What's wrong Gojiro?" I asked.

"The newspaper... here. Take it." Gojiro told me, holding his hand out.

I took the Newspaper and read the title, "Leader of GLMD is left heart broken." I felt myself swallow.

"It's bad press. Guess who's the main focus." Gojiro frowned.

I gripped the edges of the Newspaper, "D-damn it." I stuttered.

"You may want to read it. Justin will be here soon." Gojiro warned.

I opened the newspaper and began reading, "Aura, the proud leader of GLMD, is left heartbroken after her concert. A man she is in love with has rejected her like she was common trash. In a statement directly from her, Aura says, 'I can't believe it. I worked so hard and dedicated this performance to him. Yet he still rejects me... Sniffle. I'm sorry. This is all I have to say on the matter.' Who is so coldhearted that they reject such a perfect woman like Aura? We can only guess but insiders suggest that it's Draco City's newest detective. The new detective has already caused Aura some pain. Then apologizes to the press in order to protect himself. He is a liar and a scoundrel. How can we trust the police when such scum is amongst them?" I paused, staring at the words in disbelief.

"We need to leave before Justin flips out." Gojiro told me.

"S...Scum? I'm... scum?" I whispered to myself.

"Did you hear me? We have to leave!" Gojiro yelled.

Justin kicked open the door, and asked, "Where is he? I'm here to initiate sweet justice."

Gojiro sighed, "That sounds really stupid Justin."

"Shut up Gojiro. He disgraced Aura! Why aren't you mad at him!?" Justin asked angrily.

Gojiro glared at him, "Because I know him. He wouldn't do something like this. Plus, there's no proof that it was him."

"Proof? You want proof? I went to the chief and asked him if Aura is coming here. Guess what? She is. To see him!" Justin pointed at me angrily.

"You're such a fanboy Justin!" I yelled.

Justin approached me, "You made her cry!? Why did she love a loser like you anyways!?"

I argued with him, "Justin, she doesn't love me! She's using the press to get everyone to hate me!"

"Yeah? Well fuck you! Life doesn't revolve around you asshole!" Justin yelled.

Justin tried to punch me but Gojiro used psychic to stop him, "Enough. You're starting to annoy me," Gojiro looked deathly serious.

Justin flew into the wall, "Ack! Gojiro! Why?" Justin asked.

Gojiro tilted his head, "Justin, you know Gardevoir are naturally cruel and hateful. I hate it when this side of me comes out but your yelling needed to be stopped."

I looked at Gojiro and noticed he had the same look in his eyes as Aura, "Gojiro?" I asked.

Gojiro looked at me for a moment, his eyes glowing red but slowly dimmed down, "You'll be a little calmer, right Justin?" Gojiro asked.

Justin nodded, "Yeah... Jesus Christ Gojiro." Justin panted heavily.

I eyed Gojiro, noticing a bump forming on his chest, trying to rip through his shirt. It started to shrink as he calmed down. Is it rage that fueled this change in character? If not, what was it? The bump is gone and Gojiro held his head for a moment.

He looked at me and smiled, "What's with the serious look?"

"...Nothing. Justin, are you okay?" I asked.

Justin started crying, "It's not fair! She likes you! Some random kid she barely met! It's not fair!" Justin screamed before running out of the room.

"...Talk about overdramatic." Gojiro comments.

"...Yeah. Gojiro... what do you think?" I asked.

"...Sigh... you'll have to meet Aura and settle this. Ugh... why couldn't see like me. She did it with me... doesn't that mean something?" Gojiro pouted a bit.

"...Gojiro... are you still a damn fanboy!?" Gojiro crossed his arms, "Just shut up. Hmph."

"...Okay." I shrugged.

-3 Hours Later-

The Police chief asked us to come to his office after Justin left. He told me that I've been nothing but problems for the force. Gojiro stood up for me, much to my surprise. The chief said he was giving me one last chance to make things right. Aura is meeting us at a local Diner to talk to us. I told Gojiro about my fears. He pat my back saying she's harmless. I refused to believe that. Gojiro said, no matter what, he'll support me through this. That way they can't kidnap me. What makes me even more mad, is the fact we haven't done much work. This Gardevoir and those she works for has been distracting us. I just want a nice normal murder case after we're done. Is that too much to ask?

Gojiro stopped the car, "We're here." he told me.

He parked next to Aura's stretch Limo, "Shit. She's here. Gojiro, this was a terrible idea. Can you just drop me off at the edge of the city? Please?" I pleaded.

He handed me a voice recorder, "Just wear this inside your sweater. It'll record everything and we can use it as evidence against her. That's the only way to prove it."

I did what he said, "You got it. Thanks Gojiro."

He pat my back, "Now... let's go meet Aura! I'm excited!" Gojiro bounced like an idiot.

I hung my head, 'We're doomed. Maybe I can still run...'

Gojiro started pushing me, "Come on! She's waiting for us!"

I yelled at him, "Obviously! She's the one that invited us!"

The second my foot took a step through that doorway... everyone, and I mean everyone, glared at me. Does every single person in this god forsaken city like Aura? The waiter instantly knew why I was here and beckoned me to follow. I gave Gojiro an angry look, to which he chuckled nervously. I wasn't surprised when we walked into the VIP section of the restaurant. The front end looked like a pub or common restaurant/bar. The back is the complete opposite. It looks high class with fancy decorations, expensive wine at every table and several floors surrounding a large water fountain. This place has got to be evil! Everyone here has to be connected to the local gang somehow. One of the waiter caught my eye. He looked like a Bisharp but I'm suspicious. The Bisharp could be working here undercover. Hell... he might not have his Bisharp skin on. When we reached our spot, it took five flights of stairs. Aura sat with three other female pokemon. Tulip, not really a surprise, a Medicham and Delphox.

The second we came into view, Aura stood up, "Rui, Gojiro! I'm so glad you could come! We'll need some alone time Echo and Flare. Tulip and I have some business to discuss with them."

Echo and Flare stood up and left, leaving the four of us completely alone, "So, what do you want?" I asked.

Aura stood up and walked over to me, pinching my cheeks, "Aw, I love taking the time to talk to my two greatest fans."

I almost gagged from two things, what she said and her perfume, "Ugh..." I grimaced.

Aura looked different. She wore a plain black tank top that had a cut for her chest shard. Her breasts were nearly exposed with the shirt barely covering past the nipple. Her purple mascara helped bring out her eyes but they were... different. Darker. Even the pupil is different.

"Hi Aura! I'm your biggest fan!" Gojiro grabbed her hand but she pulled away.

I gave him an unimpressed look, "Uh, Gojiro. I think she knows that."

"Tulip, take our 'greatest fan' somewhere else. I need to talk to Rui." Aura turned her attention to me.

I started to complain, "...No way. Gojiro you can't-"

Tulip interrupted me, "Come with me and I'll strip for you." Tulip winked.

Gojiro looked at me and then Tulip before shrugging, "Sorry dude. I gotta see those breasts again."

Tulip giggled excitedly, dragging Gojiro off, and I mutter, "Worst. Partner. Ever."

Aura sat at her table and beckoned me over. Her dinner table is a circle shape with a half circle seating. I shook my head and sat as far away as I could from Aura.

"You're going to kidnap me, aren't you?" I asked.

Aura laughed it off, "Hahahaha! No."

I glared at her, "I don't believe you."

Aura smiled and moved closer to me, "Do you want me to be serious?" Aura asked, winking.

I did a small nod, "Yes."

Aura rolled her eyes, "I'll be honest, I enjoy foreplay." Aura's eyes began to glow as a red Aura encased her.

I swallowed hard, feeling my heart beat rise, "Uh... why are you glowing?" I asked nervously.

Aura pulled me over to her and wrapped an arm around me. I started freaking out but she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Stop panicking. I won't hurt you here." Aura whispered.

I swallowed hard, calming down so she took her hand off, "Stop hugging me please." I mumbled.

Aura chuckled, "You're so cute."

I started pushing her back, "Stop messing with me!" I yelled.

Aura tickled my neck, "Fine. My boss wants to know who saved you.

I looked aside thinking about it before looking at Aura. The red aura around her began to flare up as she stared at me.

"...Ugh. If I refuse?" I asked.

Aura shook her head, before cupping my face violently, "Refuse and I'll teach you a few more discipline techniques. My Aunt Silvia taught me quite a few."

I shivered, "Why are you so fucked up?"

"It's normal for us pure Gardeviors. We act kind in public but behind closed doors... we let loose." Aura giggled.

"Can I ask a genuine question?" I asked suddenly.

Aura shook her head, "Hm? Like what?"

I asked her a real question, "What's it like being famous?"

"Well..." Aura sat back, "The thing is... I don't have real fame."

I raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"The reason we have so many loyal fans... is mostly from attract. The others are genuine." Her red aura started to die down as she began thinking about it.

"Did you ever have a real boyfriend?" I asked, looking at the staircase to see if Gojiro is back.

Aura crushed a cup of wine, her eyes looked so lost at that moment, "One. Then Tulip stole him from me like the slut she is."

A waiter brought over a cup of soda for me, "Why are you with her then? Couldn't you go solo?" I asked.

Aura got mad and smacked me, "Like you would know what kind of music I sing!"

I rubbed my cheek, "Jesus. You didn't need to slap me. So, what was the guy like?"

Aura shook her head, "He was so hot. The hottest Gallade I ever met. Lord Arceus couldn't make a more handsome Gallade."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

Aura tapped the table before answering, "I learned how to torture through his body. I also unlocked my Aura that day."

"Aura? You mean the red glow?" I asked.

"Yeah. The more my aura flows, the stronger my attacks. It also allows me to use my special ability." Aura played with her hair.

I drank the rest of my soda, "I find it hard to believe you have a special ability."

"It doesn't work on humans. Only pokemon. They used to call me a Succubus in high school. I used to use my ability to steal boyfriends from bitches I hate. I never dated them but it still counted to their ex girlfriends." Aura giggled.

I smiled at her, "That's both awful and awesome at the same time."

"It was a lot of fun. Want more soda?" Aura asked.

"Sure. When are they coming back?" I asked.

"Soon. Tulip is only interested in humans now." Aura shrugged.

I laid back, staring at the ceiling, "Alright. I never told anyone this but I hate dating."

Aura looked at me, "Why?"

I was conflicted, "Well... I'm not dating material. I'm me. Rui. Some guy that has no parents, friends or money."

"Eh, you got a point there." Aura shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, at least my low self esteem is well earned."

Aura stretched a bit, "Yeah. Humans aren't the most attractive species in the city. I think you're out of your league with your species. Let alone another species."

"You're not the most attractive thing in the city either." I replied.

"You sure about that?" Aura asked.

"Well... I haven't really been around the city much. So I haven't seen anyone, other than Tulip, who's more attractive." I admitted.

"Is it her tits?" Aura asked.

I blushed slightly, "Uh... I'd be lying if I say no. Pokemon or not, tits are a plus I guess."

"I guess. What do you like in a female?" Aura asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Why?" Aura asked.

I repeated my answer, "I don't know."

Aura wrapped an arm around me, "You know this town hates racists right?"

"Yeah. I kind of figured it out. Especially since everyone is a fanboy/girl." I frowned.

Aura pat my head, "Eh. You could always kiss me to make it go away."

"I'm not into you or pokemon in general." I replied.

"Aw, I think you're a liar." Aura giggled.

"No I'm not." I replied.

"Uh huh. Then why do you keep looking at my tits every couple of seconds. Don't think I don't notice when your eyes dart down and back up again." Aura giggled.

I blushed, "I'm not attracted to you at all!"

"Right. Then why are you... oh. You're not pitching a tent. You're gay." Aura concluded.

"What!?" I demanded.

"You heard me. I just insulted your manhood and called you gay. You little racist faggot." Aura egged on.

"I'll prove I'm not!" I yelled.

Aura told me to bring it, "Go ahead homo!"

I grabbed Aura and kissed her hard before pushing back, "Wait, what the hell am I doing!?"

Aura grinned at me, "Aw. Looks like I win that round. You're so easy to offend."

"You tricked me!" I yelled.

"Yeah and I don't feel bad. Converting a racist can be as simple as that. You kissed me. Victory. End of story." Aura smirked.

I started choking, "Oh god. Ugh. How many did she... gulp. I think I'm gonna puke."

Aura crossed her arms, "Don't be like that. I do wash my mouth and body."

I shuddered violently, "You probably gave Gojiro a blowjob and I just..." I got a plastic bag and puked in it.

Aura watched, her eyes widening at how serious I'm taking it, "I don't give... sigh. Never mind."

I stopped puking, giving the bag to a waiter, "Ugh. That was horrible."

Aura Looked at me, "You know... you're actually not that bad. Just... judgemental."

I took a sip of water, "Eh, wish I could say the same about you."

Aura shook her head, "I meant it though. You actually are kind of interesting. Too bad Tulip has her eye on you."

I spat into the cup, "I'm never going to like that slut. I hate Lopunny, period. They're just a bunch of whores populating like the whorish rabbits they are."

"Damn, got some hate built up?" Aura giggled.

I looked down angrily, "In school I liked this girl but she ended up getting fucked by a male Lopunny. After that, I fucking hated Lopunny."

Aura seemed genuinely surprised, "Wow. That sounds similar to my story involving Tulip. I remember hearing about you living in an all pokemon area. Must have been hard on you." Aura asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah. No one wanted to be my friend except my second floor neighbor. He was a nice Geodude but his sister was mean."

"Humans seemed to like me while I was growing up. My first time was with one when I was a freshman. Then I found out he was using me and I ended up burning his face. After that, I only took pokemon and hybrids as real mates. Humans are just a sexual past time." Aura blushed a bit.

I raised a brow, "I thought screwing cops was your past time."

Aura rolled her eyes, "Shut up. I only do it to get them wrapped around my pretty thumb."

I groaned, "Well, stop it. They're so annoying with their GLMD bullshit."

Aura leaned on one hand, smiling at me, "They're just loyal fans."

I shook my head, "They're loyal to your crotch. That's it."

"You wouldn't if a Celebrity fucked you?" Aura asked, half interested.

"No. I'm not shallow. I've survived this long without doing any of that stuff. I'll survive a few more years." I replied.

"Yeah, right. Males can't sur- oh shit!" Aura yelled.

"What?" I looked to see Tulip and Gojiro.

Aura grabbed me and shook me angrily, "Who saved you!?"

"No one!" I yelled in shock.

Tulip looked at us and said, "Need more time?"

Aura smiled at her and Gojiro, "Yeah. Sorry."

Tulip sighed before smiling at Gojiro, "Hey, wanna meet the other two in our band!?"

Gojiro's eyes went wide, "Yes... oh thank god yes."

They left again, "...Your friend sure is easy to manipulate." Aura commented.

"That's what I said." I frowned.

Aura sat next to me calmly, "Tulip looks exhausted. I guess the boob flash didn't knock him out."

"Why would that exhaust her? Is she incapable of holding up her shirt for long periods of time?" I asked.

"Pretty much. She got leg strength but not much upper body. She did pick you up though, so she's okay, I guess." Aura had one of her arms behind my head but I didn't notice.

I shrugged, "Eh, the life of a slut I guess."

"Yeah. Say... I've really enjoyed this date." Aura giggled.

I raised a brow, "Date?" I started laughing, "This is not a date."

"Well, we've spent the last hour talking so casually. You kissed me too so I consider this to be a date." Aura was teasing me.

I caught on, "Stop teasing me you inbred fuck."

Aura giggled, "I'm not inbred stupid. I admit. You're kind of cute when you act like this. So demanding and yet... docile."

I was flabbergasted by the word docile, "Docile? I am not submissive."

Aura got on my lap, forcing me to lay back because of her chest shard. I couldn't help but blush as this Gardevoir proved her point. Then, I saw a flash and saw the paparazzi there.

Aura looked at them as well before bending to my ear and whispers, "Here's your chance to change your image. You can grab my ass and kiss me to make it look good or lay there like an embarrassed idiot."

I whispered back, "No. I'm not going to be a hypocrite again."

"Fine. Then I'll make you one." Aura whispered before kissing me openly.

Then the pictures began to be taken and there was nothing I could do to stop her. If I did, I'll end up making everyone hate me. Doing it continues to mock me and my family's death. I hate this Gardevoir. She's a lot smarter than she looks. Did she plan this entire evening and timed it perfectly? If so, what was the real goal? She never asked about the person that saved me again. I'm so confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Tulip's True Colors

(Congratulations guy! I'm uploading this straight from my intro to game development class! :D I probably should be doing something productive... so I'm uploading this! Yay!)

{Rui's Point of View}

-August 18th, 2004-

I spent the rest of yesterday under my desk. The paparazzi mauled me with questions and accusations. Some of which were pokemon racist humans that called me the biggest hypocrite they've ever seen. I tried to bark back that I'm not and never will be attracted to Aura. I wanted to play the recording but quickly remembered the conversation she had with me. Did she somehow know? If so, how? Is she a brilliant strategist? What did she want from that encounter? To make me feel like shit? The hatred I received from my co-workers after the bad newspaper was enough. Now, they all pat my back and try to congratulate me on being with Aura. I fucking hate it. She literally has everyone wrapped around her thumb. Gojiro tried to get me out from under my desk but I just didn't want to. All of this has blown into my face and now I'm just going to be that hypocrite asshole who secretly nails Aura. What happened to the bad guys simply killing cops and detectives that get in their way? That's what we learned about at the academy. Does it not apply in the real world? I don't get it. The only good thing is that the chief gave me a nod. I guess that means everything is good, so my job is safe.

Then Justin came into the room and waved the Newspaper at me, "So you and Aura now, huh?"

I growled angrily, "Fuck off Justin!"

Justin mocked me, "Nothing to be ashamed of man. She's a very attractive POKEMON."

"Shut up Justin! She's just some slut!" I yelled.

"Oh, and yet you're fucking her?" Justin asked.

"I never fucked her! I never wanted to kiss her!" I yelled.

"Then what's this?" Justin asked, pointing at the picture of Aura kissing me.

I started to cry from the frustration, "She forced it! I didn't want it okay!"

Justin didn't expect me to start crying, "Whoa, now I just feel bad." He replied, leaving the room.

Gojiro came over and said, "Don't listen to him man."

I was crying into my knees, "I fucking hate this job! It's been nothing but shit ever since I met her! I thought I could do what I want but that's not the case. I'm so fucking stupid. Everything I've done has been played so brilliantly!"

Gojiro seemed sympathetic, "Rui, you can't just sit there and cry. We have to work. If we don't, we'll never get to prove Aura's guilt."

I wiped my eyes, "What does it matter? You don't believe me and everyone else wouldn't even care. She could skin me in front if everyone and they'd still defend her. It's so fucking unfair."

"If you were lying, you wouldn't be like this. Come on. I believe you know." Gojiro half smiled.

I sniffled and shook my head, "No you don't. You never have my back. You're too busy staring at Tulip and the others."

"That's behind me now. Come on. We can do this. What's the password to your computer?" Gojiro asked.

I answered him, "Sniff. Humanity8104."

"Humanity8104? Why that?" Henasked.

"It's the day I graduated. August 1st, 2004."

Gojiro accessed my computer, "Okay... huh. 8246 emails? Holy shit. They're from Aura's fan base ranging from hate to extreme hate. Hell, there are death threats in here. Well... there are some good ones too though... mostly just hate from jealous assholes who live with their mom."

I shook my head, "I wish I lived with my mom right now. Oh wait, she's fucking dead."

"Rui, stop being so miserable. You're alive and safe, aren't you?" Gojiro asked.

I sighed, "Yeah... for now. Then I'm going to get kidnapped again because breasts make the world go around..."

"How long are you going to hang that over my head?" Gojiro asked.

"Until you stop staring at titties and start helping me." I shot back.

"Fine. Fine! I'll stop! Okay! No more! I swear!" Gojiro yelled.

"Thank you! That's all I want!" I yelled back.

I shook my head angrily, getting out from under the table, "So, what are you going to do about Aura?" Gojiro asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know. If she was serious about the relationship then she'd probably try to see me. That's when she uses the relationship as the excuse. Yesterday, she asked who saved me, I have it on the recording. She knew I wasn't going to talk about it. As a back up, she probably wasted time for the paparazzi to come. She's smart..."

"Yeah but so are you. You graduated so many years ahead." Gojiro encouraged.

"What I learned is meaningless. I don't have the required skills to do this job. I'm so... worthless." I muttered.

Gojiro smacked my back hard, "That's not true. You were great at the crime scene. You actually looked around for the evidence and pointed out things others have missed. I'm not that good when it comes to crime scenes. I prefer to guess and go home; let others do it for me. You actually cared."

"I guess..." I frowned.

"Rui, you'll be a great Detective. You'll see. Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Gojiro told me.

I reluctantly agreed, "All right..."

"Tulip is here! Oh my god! Tulip is here! I love this police station!" A random police officer yelled, running through the halls.

"...It just doesn't stop... does it?" Gojiro asked.

I sighed sadly, "She'll be asking for me."

"Hey, there could be another reason why she is here." Gojiro suggested.

Tulip busted into our room, "There you are!" she yelled.

"..." I slowly turned to glare at Gojiro.

Gojiro put his hands up defensively, "Okay, I was wrong."

"...Yeah. Yeah you were." I replied.

"I hear you're Aura's new boyfriend!" Tulip giggled.

I raised a brow but bit back an angry retort, "Yeah... so what?" I asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see if I could... change your mind persay." Tulip replied, rubbing the fur on her ears.

I shot a glance at Gojiro, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

Gojiro nodded, "I have a faint idea. I'll go get coffee."

Tulip looked at Gojiro cutely, "Could you get me one pwease? You'll be my favorite fan Goji." Tulip tried acting cute.

Gojiro smiled like an idiot, "Of course Tulip! Anything for you."

When Gojiro left the room, I asked the first question, "Why are you here? For real." I asked.

"Well... why be with a cruel, mean Gardevoir when you have... better options." Tulip winked.

This was getting interesting, "Like?"I asked calmly.

Tulip thought to herself a moment before giggling, "Well... there's me. I know a lot of tricks on and off the bed. Aura is too selfish and cold to have such a cute boy all to herself."

"Why are you doing this to her?" I asked calmly, looking aside.

Tulip gently caressed my cheek, "Do you really think a psycho like her deserves a boyfriend? I can't let her be with a nice boy like you. You deserve a kinder, softer, tighter woman."

I looked at Tulip disappointedly, "Is this what you do?"

"What do you mean?" She asked in her confusion.

"You steal your bandmates' boyfriends?" I asked.

Tulip scratched her chin, pouting, "To be fair, Medicham is a Lesbian. So... I guess the answer is a no?"

I decided to ask, "Then why do it to Aura? You stole the Gallade from her."

"She stole him from me! He was my boyfriend first! Then he had the nerve to break up with me. After that, he started dating Aura. I couldn't let her do that, so I got him to sleep with me again. Know what he said? I was better than her because I am." Tulip smirked.

"Sounds to me like you're secretly jealous of her." I replied, smirking as well.

"I am not jealous of that hoe." Tulip frowned angrily.

"Right. You just do it out of pure amusement." I replied sarcastically.

Tulip started pushing me back, "I do it because I can. I love how you act around us. So calm and defiant... until we bare our claws."

I swallowed hard, "That's only because I'm human! You have an unfair advantage!"

"True. Still. You can always just willingly be my boyfriend." Tulip suggested.

"Even if I was dating her, I would never switch to a two timing whore like you. You're a terrible friend and bandmate. You should be ashamed of yourself for what... you... did... gulp." I was back against a file cabinet.

Tulip didn't appreciate my comment, "Oh really?" Slam! "How about now?" Tulip asked.

She kneed my stomach and squeezed it against the file cabinet, "Ooh! Ow..." I groaned.

She tossed me onto the floor, throwing off her shirt, "Don't try to run away." she told me.

I was on my back, crawling away from her, "Leave me alone!" I yelled.

I grabbed my desk chair and tried to hit her with it, "Is that the best you got? I love humans. They're so easy. Plus, they usually have nice sizes. Unlike the stupid pokemon or hybrids like Gojiro." Tulip giggled darkly, crawling onto me.

"No." I replied, reaching for my gun.

My hand is punched to the floor, "Sorry. Not today."

Gojiro's voice shocked us, "I could say the same." Gojiro kicked Tulip off of me.

"Ow!" Tulip started sniffling, "Why did you do that Gojiro?"

"Cut the act. I heard and saw everything. You two timing bitch." Gojiro replied.

"Oh... looks like you're going to get in my way. How unfortunate." Tulip frowned, putting her shirt back on.

"Get out while you still can." Gojiro warned.

"Fine. I'll be around Rui. You'll see I was right one way or another." Tulip giggled, winking at me.

I pat Gojiro's back, "Thanks man. You actually had my back."

He pat mine in return, "No problem man. Now, hot cocoa?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Then go get it yourself." Gojiro chuckled.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny Dickweed." I retorted.

He handed me a cup, "I was only playing." He grinned.

I shook my head, "You better be." I chuckled, drinking my hot cocoa.

"Think she'll come back?" Gojiro asked.

"Definitely. She has no real reason not to. Unless Aura makes a stand." I replied.

"Then let's hope she does." Gojiro smiled before going on his computer.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"My job. Shouldn't you as well?" Gojiro asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Whatever." I replied, getting on my computer.

-2 Hours Later-

Gojiro and I went on another case. Apparently, it might be linked to whoever murdered Tomo. If I was right, a Gardevoir most likely did it. Question is, why use a gun? I only found the answer when we came across an important piece of evidence. Some was attacked in the bathroom of a night club. The owner, someone called The Sappy Guy, is going to help us.

"What kind of Night Club is it?" I asked.

"The fun kind." I gave him a weird look, "Not that kind! You just go there and dance all you want. It's free to enter but food and drink is expensive because of it. The owner is a really nice guy that cares about everyone. He opened this place to get everyone to unwind and cut loose." Gojiro explained.

"Is he a human?" I asked.

Gojiro described him, "Yeah. Male. Mid to late 20's. Short blonde hair. Ears pierced. Tanned skin. Skinny and slim. Married. Wears several gold and silver rings. Using has a blue suit and black dress shoes. Very classy."

"Noted. You been there before?" I asked.

Gojiro looked conflicted, "Well... once... On Karaoke night. Never again."

"Pfft, you probably sucked! Hahaha!" I started laughing.

"Shut up man! Singing isn't easy!" Gojiro seemed flustered.

I tilted my head nodding, "Yeah... you're right." I replied.

Gojiro stopped the car and said, "Good. We're here."

The club is basically a black cube with neon lights running around it. It spelt out FireFly as the title with five different colors. Security guards were stationed along the entrances and corners. They were all pokemon, meaning humans would never cause problems. A security guard saw us and immediately asked for id. We showed our badges and he immediately moved aside.

"Sap is in the bathroom waiting." The security guard told us.

I nodded my thanks while Gojiro said, "Make sure no one gets inside."

He nodded, "You got it officer."

Inside, the place was huge with a large stage for the DJ. All the equipment is gone, so it was empty except a table and chairs. Seating from couches with tables to small tables and chairs laid out the room. A bar rested near the entrance with the kitchen behind it. I saw a few Humans working as the chefs. There are three bathrooms located on the east, west and to the left of the entrance. One had two security guards looking inside it.

I pointed towards them, "I think we found our crime scene."

Gojiro nodded, "Good eye. Let's go."

We approached them, "Police!" I yelled.

That got their attention, "Good. You're here. Sap, we're going on break." One of the guards told him.

"Alright! Have fun. I'll handle this." A male voice replied.

The security guards left, allowing me ans Gojiro to enter. We found three dead bodies. All shot to death. Multiple bullet holes littered their body. Two were pokemon, one was human. The human was male in his mid teens. Kind of like me. Maybe a year younger. The two pokemon are both Roserades except one had blue petals. Their petals are witting but still has their color. The blood of the RoseRades is a dark green mixing with the red human blood. I think they're both female but this is the men's room. Did they come in here with the boy? I guess they wanted to give him a night to remember. Well, he got it. Look what happened.

Sappy knelt over the bodies before getting up to look at us, "Hello. Hey, aren't you the guy in the newspaper?"

I shuffled nervously, "Unfortunately."

Sappy smiled, "It's nice to meet you. I heard from my friend that you saved his friend's pet."

"You mean Scott and his Poochyena?" I asked, to which Sappy nodded, "So how is he?" I asked.

"I dunno. I think he has an Eevee now too." Sappy replied.

"That's good. Now, onto business." Gojiro reminded.

"Right. These three were found dead a few hours ago. We think it was fresh because the Roserades' petals began to wilt only recently." Sappy explained.

"Hm... I never studied pokemon biology. Only human biology." I groaned.

Gojiro looked at me before saying, "...It takes about 3 to 4 hours for a Roserade to start wilting, immediately after death. So, you're right. It was fresh. Did you guys see or hear who did it?"

"No, but we have security cameras. Let's go check them." Sappy suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed.

We left the crime scene and walked over to a black door that almost blended in with the wall. Sappy took out his keys and began looking for the right one. When he found it, he tried to unlock the door but it didn't work. He started using all of the keys but none of them worked as well.

"That's strange, someone changed the locks without my permission. Someone's getting fired when I find out who it was." Sappy said aloud.

Gojiro looked discouraged, "You can't open it?"

"No and the lock was built to withstand an attack from a Rhyperior. We'd need some heavy duty explosive." Sappy frowned.

"Damn it. What now?" Gojiro asked.

"I can get it opened." I smirked.

"You can?" Sappy asked.

Gojiro looked surprised as I asked, "You got a bobby pin?"

"No but I can get one." Sappy answered.

"Why would you need a bobby pin?" Gojiro asked as Sappy went to grab one.

"Don't be stupid. Haven't you heard of lockpicking?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just didn't think a bobby pin would work." Gojiro replied.

I smiled, "Bobby pins can break, that's why I hate using them. Thing is, I used to have a metal lockpick. I think it was taken by the academy after I used it to break out past curfew."

Sappy came back with several Bobby pins and gave one to me. I started working on the lock, listening and feeling for the inner mechanism of the lock. It took a few pins and near stuck situations but I finally unlocked it. When I opened the door, the security room was perfectly fine. A key laid on the floor and I confirmed it as the security room key.

I started laughing, "Some dumbass changed the locks but left the key inside. How is that possible?"

"He must have slid it under the door after locking it. Now, let's see what we got on camera." Sappy replied, turning on the security computer.

Sappy began playing back last night's security feed. A lot of it was loud music and no sounds of gunshots. Once we started getting towards the 3 hour mark, I noticed something. There was a Gardevoir but... he didn't seem right. I started getting Deja vu when he kept his head down. The hair covered his face effectively as he walked around the crowd. The Teen human was being dragged by the two Roserade. They all looked happy and laughing. Once they got into the bathroom, the Gardevoir followed them. He was in there for a few minutes before leaving the bathroom. Several people tried to open the door to the bathroom but it was locked. The Gardevoir must have used psychic to lock the door. The thing is, who changed the locks and slid the key underneath? Also, why didn't Gojiro just use psychic to unlock the door?

"Hm... I don't like doing this since it's against club policy but..." Sappy pressed a button.

It showed camera feed inside the bathroom. The Roserades were kissing the teen, grabbing his shirt and pants when the Gardevoir came in. They talked but the music really muffled them out. One of the Roserades held onto the teens hand in fear. Then the Gardevoir pulled out a silenced pistol and shot them quickly. I think he used psychic to keep them in place. He fired 12 bullets, wasting the entire clip. Once he was done, they fell on top of each other dead. The Gardevoir pressed one finger to his ear and nodded. With that, he shrugged and left the club without anyone stopping him.

"Well, we found the culprit. A Gardevoir." Gojiro groaned.

I spoke up, "No... I don't think it's that simple. I keep getting the same feeling as Bisharp from him."

"Bisharp?" Gojiro asked.

"The one I told you about." I reminded.

"... ?" Gojiro had no idea.

I shook my head disappointingly, "Bisharp is a human teen that wears the skin of a Bisharp to gain its power. I believe this is a human like him, wearing the skin of a Gardevoir. I'm surprised at how willing they are to kill their own kind."

"I've heard of that. Those guys are bad news. They blend in the crowd so effectively, it's ridiculous. Sometimes they take the skin off and wander human areas looking for people to kidnap or so I've heard." Sappy told us.

"We haven't heard anything like that." Gojiro replied.

Sappy thought to himself, "Well... it does sound Farfetched."

I added, "Plus, only one human gets kidnapped a month. I don't think people can really link that to the kidnappings."

"Still, we now know it was a Gardevoir skin wearing human. Wait... the Gardevoir fingerprint could actually connect here. However, can he use trace as well or just the attacks?" Gojiro asked.

"Good question but we won't be able to answer it here. Any camera on the outside?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sappy replied.

He began playing footage of the outside. The Gardevoir responsible crossed the street and went down an alleyway. Damn it. We didn't get to see a get away car.

"Shit." I grumbled.

We even tried reversing the footage to when the Gardevoir first came in. No car. He just walked from the alley towards the club. This was organized to specifically kill at least one of the three people here. I just wonder, why them? What did they have to do with this?

"Gojiro... there's only one thing we can do now." I told him.

"What's that?" Gojiro asked.

"We need to investigate the Roserades. They must have some sort of tie with the local gang. That's the only assumption I can think of." I replied.

"Alright. Thanks Sappy." Gojiro smiled.

"Just make sure you guys catch who did this. You guys are the best." Sappy smiled.

We left the club and called for the bodies to be picked up. Hopefully the Roserades will pop up in our records.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Concert

(I'm uploading this during my HTML class. I didn't get much time to edit but hey, it's there. Maybe I'll make a website for my fans lol. Let me count how many... 0. YAAAAAAAY!)

{Rui's Point of View}

-August 21st, 2004-

The Roserades helped us understand the cases a little more. It turns out that they're drug suppliers. Blood samples show that they can the underage human under the influence. They owned their own house and grew a large amount of Weed in the basement. They must have done something to piss off the wrong people. After digging deeper, they actually had some connection to Tomo. Tomo kept drugs in his car and had packages delivered around the city. Being nice allowed him free reign I guess. Tulip's visit caused Gojiro to open his eyes a bit. He still thought she was hot but didn't like her anymore. Aura kept the reporters busy with her tour details and that took a load off her mind. Her fan base still attacked me every minute though... Sucks but I can deal with it. Justin forgot about the kiss and focused on justice. The guy needs a brain. Seriously. Who enters a room saying they're about to initiate sweet justice? Gojiro and I were trying to put several pieces of evidence together. Mark, the Magmar, entered our office to give us mail.

"Hey, you got mail too." Mark told me.

I took an envelope with my name on it, "Who's it from?" I asked.

Mark shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Probably junk." Gojiro suggested.

I opened it and pulled out a concert ticket, "Well... what do you know? A GLMD Concert ticket." I grumbled.

Gojiro spat coffee onto Mark, "What!?"

Mark looked at himself, "Oh come on! What the hell man!?" Mark complained.

Gojiro is too preoccupied with me holding a GLMD concert ticket, "Dude! You are so lucky!" Gojiro yelled.

I handed him the ticket, "Here. Take it. I'm not going to that shit."

"Dude... do you know how valuable this is!? It's a live concert in this town! I could sell this for an easy 1 grand!" Gojiro yelled in excitement.

I rolled my eyes twirling a finger, "Yay, whoopee. Like I care. Go have fun." I told him.

Gojiro looked at the ticket before frowning and putting it down, "I don't think I can go." he told me.

I looked at him, "Why?"

"Well... nah, I'm fucking going." He picked up the ticket, "Whoo!" Gojiro yelled, running throughout the building.

I shook my head, "What an idiot."

When he ran back into the room, he sat down excitedly, "This is going to be great! I'm so excited for this." Gojiro giggled.

"Hey, it could be a trap. Tulip is evil enough to do that." I reminded.

Gojiro shook his head, "I don't care about that. I'm going to a god damn GLMD concert again."

"Next they give you VIP treatment and massage your back." I replied sarcastically.

"Dude... I'd be in heaven." Gojiro drooled at the thought.

I raised a brow, "Uh... Earth to Gojiro?"

Gojiro quickly shook his head, "Sorry. Daydreaming. I have about 5 hours to prepare. See you man." Gojiro told me.

"You'rebleaving already!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bro, I gotta wash up, get dressed, and beat the traffic. Peace out." Gojiro quickly left our office.

"...Those girls really grind my gears. I swear to god I hope Tulip's children suck. Fuck your slut children Tulip. Fuck them all to death." I groaned.

I tried working on the case without Gojiro being there. I didn't make much leeway since the information we had is extremely limited. I wonder if Vulthurin would know something but the park is too far away. With Gojiro gone, I'm basically all alone with no one to talk to. Then I got a message on my computer from Aura's cell phone.

"What you up to?" she asked.

I typed back, "None of your fucking business."

She responded, "Well, seems like someone is being mean today."

I rolled my eyes before typing, "I have no reason to be nice."

She replied quickly, "I gave you a free ticket to the concert."

I chuckled to myself, shaking my head, "I gave that shit to Gojiro. I knew he'd appreciate it more than I did."

Aura took a moment to reply, ":( you didn't want to come? Why not?"

I sighed, "It's not my thing."

Her response was a lot quicker, "That all? I was expecting you to say you disliked me."

I smiled, "I don't like you. I think you know that."

She replied with, "Right."

"Good." I smiled, hitting enter.

"Still, I think you would have enjoyed it." she sent a heart with it.

I decided to spill the beans without her asking, "Your slut bandmate tried to make me her boyfriend."

She didn't respond for a moment, "Tulip?" she asked.

I quickly typed, "Yeah."

She took a minute, "I knew she would do something like this. Nothing but a whore Lopunny who loves taking dick in all her holes. Stupid cunt."

"I think she's jealous of you." I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

I replied with, "Because you're better than her."

"How?" Aura asked.

"You just are." I responded.

"Thanks. Kiss face." she replied.

I closed the chat and left the room. I went to the lunch room in order to get something to eat. Gojiro was going to have a good time and I can finally relax. I deserve one, I guess. I just hope Aura leaves me alone.

-August 23, 2004-

I started to get worried. Gojiro hasn't come back at all. Our chief asked where he is but I had no idea. If he went to that concert and never came back then... did they kidnap him? I immediately went on my computer and shot Aura a message.

I started off angrily, "What did you guys do to Gojiro! He hasn't come back!"

I waited an hour before Aura replied, "Don't you know how to say hi?"

I calmed down a bit to stop myself from being an asshole, "Hi..."

"That's better." She did a smiley face.

I rolled my eyes thinking on what to say before typing, "Look, I'm honestly really busy but worried about Gojiro. Do you know what happened to him?"

She typed back, ":p I don't know."

I hung my head before typing, "Aura, you have to know something. Please just tell me. He's my only real friend."

"Aw, that's really cute. X3 How about you make it interesting for me." She replied.

I glared at the screen before typing, "There is no way I'm making it interesting."

Aura didn't hesitate, "All I want is to see your house."

"I don't have a house. I literally live in the police station. I wash my clothes every day since I only have one pair." I replied honestly.

"I'll be right there." Aura replied.

I immediately asked, "What? Why?"

She never answered. I sat at my desk wondering what to do before hiding underneath my desk. I hugged my knees, looking at my chair waiting for her to bust in. If Gojiro has been captured, I don't want to be kidnapped too. I can't save him if we're both locked up. ...Okay, I'll be honest. I think I'd rather have him be kidnapped than me. I really needed to know where he was and Aura knows. I'm just too scared to give her the opportunity to embarrass me again. She could end up barging into our office with reporters talking photos. I hate the damn newspapers in this city. An hour and a half of hiding passed and I started to get the feeling I've been punked.

"God damn it." I muttered, getting out of my hiding spot, "She probably punked me."

Then our office door swung open as Aura came into the room holding three bags of clothes, "I'm here!" she chimed.

"...Why?" I asked angrily.

"I bought you new clothes!" Aura chimed happily.

"...Again, why!?" I asked.

"You didn't want new clothes?" Aura asked.

I was about to yell but decided not to, "Depends on the clothes." I muttered.

"Well... I mostly got you GLMD t-shirts." Aura smiled.

I got mad, "Why that garbage!?"

Aura started laughing, "God, you got so mad! I was joking."

I went blank, "Oh... Okay then. So seriously, what did you get me?"

Aura eyed me for a moment, "Interesting."

"What?" I asked.

"You're so calm about getting free clothes. Have you ever received a gift before?" Aura asked.

I shook my head no, "Hmmmm, not that I know of."

"Hm..." Aura smirked a bit before opening the bags.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked.

"Just a little idea," she pulled out two new sweaters, "I got you a pure white and gray sweater."

I felt them and noticed how soft they were, "Wow..." I noticed a tag say 135 dollars, '135 dollars per sweater!?' I thought quickly.

She pulled out a lot of different shirts, shorts and sweatpants. I think in total, she must have spent at least 2000 dollars on me. I felt grateful but utterly aggregated. This pokemon, some slut inbred bitch, is making me smile a bit. When she finished, I looked around for a place to put them.

Then I remembered, "Wait, what about Gojiro?" I asked.

Aura covered my mouth gently, leaning to my ear, "Give something to earn something. He's your friend right? What are you willing to give?" she whispered.

"Uh... well..." I stopped when someone else came into the office.

It was Gojiro, "Hey... Aura? Rui? Am I interrupting something?" Gojiro asked.

Aura groaned, "God damn it Gojiro. You cock blocked me bro. I was this close to getting something."

"Oh shit. I really missed a lot then!" Gojiro replied.

I glared at Aura for a moment before looking at Gojiro, "...Where the hell have you been? I thought you got kidnapped."

"Yesterday was my day off." Gojiro answered.

I fell off my chair, "Day off... Wow. I fucking overreacted."

"Well, it's my fault for not telling you, I guess." Gojiro shrugged.

I sat on my chair but Aura sat on my lap, "Can I still get something?" Aura asked.

I thought about it, "You look very pretty today."

"Thank you. I guess that's it then." Aura looked a bit disappointed.

"I'll give you something." Gojiro smiled.

"Shut up Gojiro." Aura replied, leaving our office.

Gojiro frowned, "Damn Gojiro. I think you made her mad." I smiled.

I heard Justin say, "Hi Aura!"

"Heya!" Aura yelled.

Justin flew past our room, "Agh!"

"...Pfft hah hahaha!" I started laughing hysterically.

"So... you and Aura..." Gojiro smirked.

"Shut up Gojiro!" I yelled angrily.

"No need to get mad. I said it before, she's a very attractive Gardevoir." Gojiro grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah and I'll say my line again. She a slut inbred pokemon who looks like every other fucking Gardevoir."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Gojiro asked.

"Jeez, I dunno. Maybe because in like Chapter 4 or something she fucking tortured me! Hell, I don't think Silvia every did that in the other stories!" I complained.

"Who?" Gojiro asked.

"Shut the Fuck up!" I yelled.

"Jesus. You have enough salt to fill an ocean." Gojiro chuckled.

"And you have enough stupidity to be mentally retarded. There, we compliment each other." I retorted.

Gojiro shook his head, "So, what have you accomplished while I was gone?"

"Oh, I beat my Minesweeper record." I joked.

"...Oh. Well, if it's all the same to you. I'll get back to work." Gojiro replied.

"Alright."I went back on my computer for work.

I got a message on my computer from Aura, "Can we go on another date?"

...I typed back, "We never went on a date."

"That day we kissed sure as hell counts." Aura replied.

"No it doesn't but if you want a date then fine." I replied.

"Really!? ^_^" Aura replied.

"I'm only doing it because you spent so much money on me." I replied.

Aura replied with a happy face then, "I knew that 3 grand was worth it. I'll pick you up in my limo at about 5 p.m."

I looked at Gojiro before typing, "Yeah. I'll see you then."

"If the date is good enough will we kiss or go on another one?" Aura asked.

"No. You tortured me, remember?" I replied.

"Right... Do you like perfume?" She replied.

I typed back, "No. It makes me choke."

"Okay. No perfume. Got it." Aura replied.

I closed the chat and got back to work. She spent money on me and didn't hurt Gojiro. She deserves this, I guess. So I'll be a hypocrite for that one date. I really need a human girlfriend though.

"Hey Rui." Gojiro called.

I replied, picking my head up, "Yeah?"

"Be real. Would you really choose an ugly human woman over a hot Gardevoir?" Gojiro asked.

I typed up a document about my recent discoveries on the cases, "Hot and Ugly is an individual definition Gojiro." I replied.

"Rui, come on. Just answer the question." Gojiro told me.

"I don't know Gojiro. I wouldn't want an ugly girl to bring cancer to my eyes but I don't want to fuck some pokemon. Hot or not. Pokemon are identical and the females are very... dominant. I don't like that. So I guess I'd stay single." I replied.

"Me, Gardevoir all the way." Gojiro smiled.

"It's different for you Gojiro! You're a hybrid! You are half fucking Gardevoir! If you didn't like them, it'd be weird!" I yelled.

"Yeah... you got a point there." Gojiro agreed.

I typed on my computer quickly, "Besides, Gardevoir are evil Gojiro. You can't care because your half. Me. I'm human. Aura told me that Gardevoir are nice in public but evil behind closed doors. If I did date a hot one, she'd be an evil yandere or something." I replied.

"Hm... you got a really good point there. I never thought about that." Gojiro replied.

We started on a new case but ended it in three hours. By the time we got back, it was 4:45 p.m. Aura was going to be here soon. I decided to try on the new clothing, wearing a blue shirt with the gray sweater over it. I also wore gray shorts as well. I like it and the clothing was beyond comfortable. Aura's Limo was around the corner, out of the Police Station's sight. I told Gojiro I needed to be alone for awhile. He said it was cool and I left to be with Aura. She opened the Limo door for me and I got in. I expected several of her pokemon gang members to be there but no. It was just us.

"Ready to have fun?" Aura asked.

"Not really. Last date I went on, ended with me being told I'm a loser." I replied.

"Who was it with?" Aura asked.

"A blonde teen girl at the academy. She was pretty mean but I had to ask. I wish I didn't though. After that, no one wanted to date me except older female pokemon. I hate being looked at as easy prey." I replied honestly.

"Heh. I bet they were surprised by your resistance." Aura smiled.

"I told them what I believed and they didn't take too kindly to it." I replied.

"Did they beat you up?" Aura asked.

"One had her friends hold me down and took a picture of my area to post around the school. It was pretty awful for a few months after that." I replied.

"Ah. Well... at least you're free of that place." Aura told me.

"It's worse here." I replied.

"Well... I guess you're right about that. Bisharp thinks you're going to be trouble." Aura told me.

I laid back and asked, "Is this when you tell me that we're not going on a date?"

Aura sat on my lap, wrapping an arm around me, "No. This is when I say I won't tell him you're on a date with me."

"Interesting. Why date me?" I asked.

Aura laid her forehead against mine, "Mm. I find enjoyment in converting a racist but the real reason is the similarity between us. It just spoke to me and how we got close on our first date."

I looked aside blushing, "It was not a date!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Aura asked.

"I'm remembering the torment and embarrassment you forced on me." I grumbled.

"My fan base just gets jealous. They would hate any man to steal my heart." Aura giggled.

"Can you stop playing with me? It really isn't cool." I mumble.

"Mm. Fine. How old are you?" Aura asked.

I answered her, "I'm sixteen years old."

She pointed at herself, "I'm 18 years old." She grinned.

I raised a brow, "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've always like older men but you're too cute." Aura giggled.

"Okay, you're still messing with me." I frowned.

"I'm not. You really are cute to me." Aura replied, rubbing my back.

I sighed, "You're really trying hard to get me to be yours."

"I like to call it charm." Aura giggled.

"Yeah. Call it what you want." I blushed.

We got to the restaurant and I had a great time with Aura. We just talked about normal thing while we were there.

Aura told me one of her interesting stories, "So Medicham was on the couch with her girlfriend as we all came in and we were like, shocked. Her excuse, I fell on my cousin."

I started laughing, "God! That's bad. After the newspaper incident, Justin busted into my office. The first thing he says, 'I'm here to initiate sweet justice.' I think Gojiro was internally dying."

Aura giggled, "This has been so much fun."

"Heh. I think I can call it that." I smiled.

"..." Aura put her cup down, "Say... I don't really care if you're racist. I can make you the happiest man ever. I can buy you anything you want."

"Aura, I'll be honest. There's more to this than just racism. The other reason I wouldn't date you is simple. You're famous." I told her.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Aura asked.

"I would only use you for material things. That's not a relationship in my book." I replied.

"So, you don't want to date me because I'm famous? Does that mean you think I'm beautiful?" Aura asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone I said that but yeah." I replied.

"Thank you Rui. Say... can we take the long way home?" Aura asked.

I started laughing, "No. I'll give you one kiss but that's it. No more dates."

"Mm." Aura licked her lips.

"Uh... Aura?" I asked.

"Sorry. Police fetish." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "I really do hope your concerts go well." I smiled.

"Thanks." Aura smiled back.

"However, I still hate you for hurting me." I replied suddenly.

Aura looked sad, "Sorry but orders are orders."

"I guess..." I frowned.

Aura finished her meal and paid for the dinner, "Come on. I'll take you back to the Police Station." Aura told me.

"You mean, your servant will drive us to the Police Station." I corrected.

Aura smiled, shaking her head, "Whatever. Come on."

I followed her and got inside her Limo. On the drive back, Aura was on my lap kissing me. I didn't fight her because I wanted something real in that moment. I was tired of being screwed over and I just let it happen. The kiss got more intense as she made me lay on my back. She pulled back panting and pulled her green dress fabric under her breasts. She brought my head to her exposed breasts and I did what instinct told me. As I serviced her breasts, she must have came because she shuddered hard. I then saw her hand in your dress so she must have been masturbating. She got off and sat panting as she fixed herself. A small compartment had paper towels and napkins. She wiped herself down before kissing me intensely again.

She got off of me and I opened the door, "Be careful." Aura smiled.

"Bye." I smiled back.

"Bye." Aura waved.

I went in the station and no one was the wiser. Today, or tomorrow. No one actually knew what I went to do that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Arrested

{Third Person Point of View}

Bisharp and Aura meet shortly after Rui is dropped off. The two seem to laugh a bit before high fiving.

"He fell for it." Aura laughed.

"Good job." Bisharp replied.

"Yeah. The new tech works like a charm. He has no idea that I can use the internet to afflict attract on him. It's faint but the prolonged exposure finally affected him." Aura looked at the station, "He's not as smart as he thinks."

Bisharp crossed his arms, "I think he is. If he really escaped on his own, he's either sharp or crafty."

"He's neither. He was saved by someone. That's a fact but no one can save him now." Aura giggled.

Bisharp smirked, "I'll admit. The stolen clothes was a brilliant idea. Even more so by stealing it from another city."

"Yeah. Let's see if he's smart enough to get out of this predicament. He made it easier by making sure no one even knows he was with me." Aura chuckled.

"Why did you want to do this personally?" Bisharp asked.

"I know him. He used to a happy kid until his parents died. My Aunt lived across the street from him. I remember looking out the window and seeing him outside. He just played by himself. An uninteresting spoiled little brat." Aura remembered, shaking her head.

Bisharp pulled out his phone and saw a message, "Time to go. We have more important things to do now that the racist has been dealt with."

Aura nodded, "Alright. Let's get the hell out of here."

{Rui's Point of View}

-August 22nd, 2004-

I woke up and stretched. My back was killing me from sleeping on my chair. I got up, continuing my stretch as Gojiro entered the room.

Gojiro had some hot cocoa, "Sup rook. You awake?"

"Fuck off." I groaned.

"You okay?" Gojiro asked.

"My head is pounding like I had a hangover." I replied.

"Hey, that could mean you were under attract." Gojiro laughed.

"Wait, is that true?" I asked.

"Yeah. You didn't know that?" Gojiro asked.

I scratched my chin, "Wait a minute..."

"What's wrong?" Gojiro asked.

"I... never mind." I shook my head.

Gojiro asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." I replied.

"Well, at least we'll be able to relax today." Gojiro smiled.

"That's good. I could use a day off." I sighed.

The intercom went on, "Beep, Rui Santos to the Cheif's office. Rui Santos to the Cheif's office, beep."

I kicked my desk, "God damn it! What now!?" I yelled.

"Employee of the month?" Gojiro suggested with a snicker.

"...Fuck you Gojiro." I replied, getting up.

"I'll stay here and keep being awesome." Gojiro smiled.

I left the room, giving him the finger, 'I hate this job...' I thought angrily.

I entered the office and found two extra pairs of eyes on me. A female white human wearing a black suit and wore square sunglasses. The other was a Darkrai to my shock, eyeing me down.

"...So... Anyone watch sports?" I asked nervously.

My police chief face palmed and dragged his hand down, "They're not here to talk about sports. They're FBI."

I sighed angrily, "...Please, for the love of god, tell me I'm getting a promotion."

The Darkrai spoke, "Opposite. We're here to arrest you."

I fell onto my back, "Of course. May I ask why?"

"You're accused of murder and theft. You're wearing the stolen clothing right now." The Darkrai answered.

I pulled my clothes, "This? I got it from Aura for free."

The woman started laughing, "That's a good one. The Aura would waste the time of day and her money on you. You're a lying sack of shit."

"Okay, where did I supposedly steal these articles of clothing from?" I asked angrily.

"Black City. You look like the trash that would commit that kind of crime." The woman answered.

"Okay bitch. Go kill yourself. You have to be absolutely retarded to think I stole from Black City."

"We have recorded evidence that you stole it. Fight that you shit." She shot back.

I got in her face, "Huh. How simple minded of you ya dumb cunt. We live on a fucking planet that has pokemon able to perfectly impersonate another person/thing."

"You thought of everything, huh you little worthless shit." She retorted.

The Darkrai got between us and glared at his partner, "You two done with running your mouths? I'm sorry but you have to be arrested. Your trial will take place in Black City."

"Do I really have to go sir?" I asked.

He presented his hands, "I'm sorry Rui. My hands are tied."

I rolled my eyes, "Dang it." I groaned.

The bitch pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "Hands behind your back." she told me.

I shook my head angrily, "This is bullshit."

The Darkrai glared at me, "Hands behind your back sir." he repeated.

I did as they asked, "I can't believe this is happening."

"We'll also need the clothing you stole for the evidence. Where do you live?" The Darkrai asked.

"I live here. I don't have a home." I replied.

"Then show us your office." The Darkrai ordered.

"Fine. Follow me." I grumbled.

I took the two FBI agents to our office. Gojiro fell out of his chair when he saw the Darkrai. I shook my head, mentally calling him an asshole. Justin saw them and decided to come on over.

Justin asked the chick, "What's going on?"

"We're arresting your co-worker." She answered.

"Nice. Finally! Someone's initiating sweet justice on his racist ass. Wait until Mark hears this." Justin clapped as he turned to leave.

Gojiro got up, "Why are you arresting Rui?"

"What do you care? Is he your boyfriend?" The woman asked.

I gave Gojiro such a death glare he shuddered, "No ma'am. He's my partner in the case I work on. If you're taking him into custody, could you please give me the charges?"

He sounded extremely respectful and Darkrai answered him, "He's charged with theft and murder in Black City. We have video evidence that he did it."

Gojiro gave them a weird look, "You two do know that Zoroarks are a thing right?" Gojiro asked.

I then said, "That's what I've been saying."

Darkrai replied, keeping the woman silent, "If he didn't do it, then he'll be free to go obviously. However, he's still a suspect and we need the clothes he stole."

Gojiro looked confused so I told him, "The clothes Aura gave me."

"Oh!" Gojiro grabbed what he could, "These?"

Darkrai nodded, "Yes."

Gojiro took a step forward, "I'm coming with you. I'm a witness to Aura giving him the clothing. I know for a fact she did. Not to mention the cameras all over this building counts as evidence too."

Darkrai tilted his head before nodding, "Fine. Grab all the evidence you can to prove he's innocent. Our department is already hacking into his emails and stuff. It'll show everything."

The woman shook her head, "This poor asshole is guilty."

I looked at her, "You're a GLMD fangirl, aren't you?" I asked.

"So what if I am?" She demanded.

"It makes sense now. No wonder you're so rude. You embarrass the FBI with your attitude." I glared.

"Just like how you embarrassed both yourself and this entire building? I saw the news and papers you arrogant little fuck. Do your parents even like you?" She asked.

"My parents are dead." I replied.

"Good." She smirked.

"You fucking cunt!" I yelled.

Darkrai got everyone's attention, "Enough! You, Kathy, stop being rude. You're normally so nice and respectful. I will not tolerate this behavior."

"Fine, sir. I'm sorry." Kathy replied.

"Good. Now, if everything is settled, let's go." Darkrai led the way.

Kathy pushed me, "You're lucky he's here or I'd shoot you." she whispered.

"You're fucking corrupt. I can tell you sick bitch." I whispered back.

"I'm not corrupt. You are." she shot back.

"Right. When I get the evidence to support your corruption, say bye-bye to your life." I replied.

"Your life is already over." Kathy smirked.

"So you think. However, I'm not going to lay down and surrender. I am a survivor. Always have been and always will be. I meet people like you all the time amd guess what? They always get there's. Always. You're no different." I warned.

"I'm not corrupt, so I have nothing to fear. Therefore, your argument is invalid." Kathy shrugged with a smile.

Gojiro bumped my shoulder, "Don't bother with arguing. FBI officials are nothing but assholes with rulebooks shoved up their collective asses." Gojiro whispered.

I laughed a little, "Thanks for the image jackoff. Now, I know Aura set me up. I'm just surprised by how easy she did it. Did my Neutralize come in yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Want me to take one with us?" Gojiro asked.

"Yes. Thanks." I replied.

Gojiro punched my shoulder lightly, "No problem my brother. We'll sink together on this ship."

I chuckled a bit, "I'm being arrested but I can't help but laugh. She completely tricked me this time. I can..." Then it hit me, "She did use attract. This confirms it. I'll get her for this. I swear." I promised myself that.

"How did she do it?" Gojiro asked.

"..." My eyes widened, "Emails. My feelings began to change after reading them. Clever bitch." I grumbled.

"I've never heard that before. Do you think it's possible?" Gojiro asked.

I mumbled the response, "If it is, she found a way. Pokemon can do amazing things..."

Gojiro sat in the back of a black car with me. The ride and airplane flight was long and excruciating. I couldn't believe they were dragging me all the way to Black City. What makes Black City so undesirable is the business aspect that controls it. You can sell anything illegal in this city. Slaves, drugs, etc. As we drove through the city, there were corner markets. Mostly drugs but every now and then there were guns. Slaves were sold inside buildings so the slaves won't openly scream. Pokemon slaves were extremely rare and limited only to pokemon. A human isn't capable of enslaving a pokemon without getting their throat slit at night. 90% of the buildings in Black City are skyscrapers. Some were 90 floor apartments for business employees. Minimum wage in this city is about 15 dollars an hour but requires at least 2 years of college courses. One pokemon, a Nidoqueen, left a building dragging a 10 year old kid out. If I didn't have these handcuffs on, I'd have done something to help him. It's not right. How can these people act so... normal. I then saw a Gardevoir being dragged around with a collar by a Gallade. Holy shit... I never would have thought I'd see a Gallade enslave his own kind like that...

"I hate this city..." I murmured.

"Yeah... this place is awful." Gojiro agreed.

"Shut up. Our city is amazing." Kathy told us.

"You idiots made it illegal to spit on the sidewalk but allow slavery. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I rather live with more freedom than social limitations." Kathy replied.

"I'm starting to think the cops here are extremely corrupted by big businesses." I whispered.

Gojiro whispered back, "Makes sense. In this city, money talks."

We arrived at a rather large building, not a skyscraper but at least 20 floors high. It had an FBI sign in front of it making me question these officers. I was expecting us to head to the police station in this city. Maybe this town is protected by the FBI due to the big business. Hm... Federal Bureau of Investigation. More like... Federal Bitches of Incompetence. The Darkrai ordered Kathy to go tell their boss about us. In turn, he led me to a cell, took off the handcuffs and threw me inside. Gojiro looked at me through the bars, shrugging.

I frowned, "You know. I never thought I'd see you behind bars."

Gojiro snickered, "Nice. Crack a joke or two when you're inside."

"Hey, at least it's not shower time with Baba." I joked.

"Baba? That joke died 20 years ago when they decided to stop separating genders and species." Gojiro then looked to his left.

A Rhydon approached the cell and came inside, "Wow. A new cell mate. Think you can handle a real woman?" she asked.

"..." I looked at Gojiro, "Get me the fuck out of here now."

"No can do bro. This is FBI we're talking about." Gojiro chuckled.

The Rhydon looked at me, "You're kind of cute. Like the humans I murdered."

I grabbed the bars, "Get me the fuck out of here!" I screamed.

Darkrai came back, "All set. Come with me."

"Oh thank god." I sighed in relief.

He opened the cell and held a Folder full of files, "So, you said that Aura emailed you?" he asked.

"Yeah. What did you find?" I asked.

"They were emailed to you from a female Alakazam in this city." Darkrai replied.

"Really? That's... interesting. I'm sure it was Aura though." I replied.

"Well... what made it interesting, is the inconsistency. The female Alakazam didn't write the emails. Aura most certainly did." Darkrai agreed.

"If it matters, I was there when Aura gave Rui the clothing. Even if it wasn't really Aura, I know for a fact Rui didn't do anything you accused him of." Gojiro replied.

"Question, where was he at 5:30 p.m. on August 21st?" Darkrai asked.

Gojiro opened his mouth before thinking to himself, "I... don't know. He disappeared around 5."

"I went on a date with Aura. One of the emails is about that and she did take me out to eat. Why?" I asked.

"You, or at least someone who looks like you committed a murder at that time. In the middle of a corporate building and ran away. The company wants someone behind bars but I'm not convinced it's you. Kathy is but I think her fandom has blinded her. Plus, the footage of the murder wasn't... normal." Darkrai mentioned.

"What was wrong with it?" I asked.

Darkrai opened an elevator before saying, "I find it hard to believe that you'll escape police by jumped over them and running on foot."

"Did Kathy see that?" I asked.

"No. She left the room shortly after the murder was caught." Darkrai answered.

"Wow." I sighed.

"Does she have a history of illegal practices?" Gojiro asked.

"Not much is illegal here. Companies use their money to make the rules best fit their needs." Darkrai answered.

"Is she easily bought out?" I asked.

Darkrai sighed, leaning against the elevator wall, "I don't know. I've noticed some extra cash in your pockets but never brought it up."

"What do you think of this?" Gojiro asked.

Darkrai crossed his arms, "I think it's bullshit. Aura and her group always rubbed me the wrong way. You never came to this city and here you are as our only suspect. Kathy was so quick to arrest you that she ran out of the building."

"So you know it wasn't me?" I asked.

Darkrai shrugged, "Protocol says to never doubt anyone. Still, it's impossible for a racist like you to be in Black City without a plane ticket or Pokemon transport."

"Exactly. The people behind this, want me gone. In my years at the academy, I've never heard of this. It was straight forward. They would kill me if they wanted to. I guess their methods evolved to best keep them in seclusion. I'm just curious as to their end goal." I looked up in annoyance.

Darkrai extended one hand and said, "With the evidence you have, it proves you're innocent. After that, we have thousands of Zoroarks as a suspect."

"Not to mention Kathy's insistence that I'm the one who did it." I added.

"What did you do to piss them off so much?" Darkrai asked.

"Well... I escaped their grasps once and caused Aura a lot of bad press." I answered.

"Are you sure that's why they're doing it?" Darkrai asked.

"Well... does me being human influence it?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Being human does considering humans have become common mates recently. It's the fact you're racist that influences their dislike. Perhaps they feel threatened by your presence." Darkrai suggested.

I looked down, "Perhaps... or maybe they want to control Draco's police force. They're all fans already. Maybe they'll convert some into members of their gang. They could also try a hostile takeover and replace them with Zoroarks."

Darkrai chuckled to himself, "That wouldn't work. It's extremely difficult for Zoroark to impersonate another person effectively. It takes time, knowledge and a lot of luck to pull that off."

Gojiro nodded, "He has a point there Rui."

Darkrai got off the elevator first, "What do you think we should do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know that much about Aura to begin with." I replied.

Darkrai began telling me what he knew, "She was born and raised in Draco City. Mostly raised by her Aunt, a Gardevoir named Silvia. Her aunt disappeared 7 years ago and was found dead 2 years later. The skin and head was removed from the body, leaving the rest to rot. The murderer was never found. Aura wasn't affected by this news and seemed to have profit off it. After forming GLMD when she was 14 years old, Aura became known to visit Police Stations. Reports describe her as a willing participant to random sex. Her music group became famous a year after forming with a cult like following. If I were to guess, I'd say she has 73% of the population following her."

"How did she profit off her Aunt's death?" I asked.

"School officials described her as 'distant' from her aunt. Bruises and burns often covered parts of her body leading police to believe it's abuse. Her aunt responded by telling them it was a normal part of training. Aura told police that her Aunt was telling the truth, even though she didn't like it. When her aunt died, Aura gained a large sum from the life insurance company. That's how her band got it's money and began touring." Darkrai told me.

"What about her parents?" I asked.

Darkrai looked at me, "Her parents were dead before she hatched. A male human and female Gardevoir died in a fire. Her Aunt raised her all her life."

My eyes opened a bit from shock, "So... her parents died in a fire too... how?" I asked.

Darkrai answered after a pause, "Some pokemon didn't take too kindly to the fact that her mother was married to a human. They were another pair of people victimized by our society. Just because two people are different doesn't mean they can't love. I guess you wouldn't understand that though..."

I looked down a bit, "Yeah. I never liked the thought of a pokemon being with a human. I still think it's disgusting. Aura tricked me into thinking I liked her but now..." I paused.

"You know it is okay to like someone, no matter who it is right?" Darkrai asked.

"I don't think that's true. I believe we were born to mate with our own kind." I replied.

Darkrai shrugged, "I've lived a very long life. Longer than your entire family tree. I've seen countless of humans just like you. Smart. Full of Potential. Then he ends up squandering it and loses all hope of happiness. You really shouldn't follow down that path Rui. It leads to nothing but anger and sadness. Trust me."

I hung my head and thought, 'I'll just make sure I find someone. That way I'll never change my mind and still be happy. There are plenty of humans in Draco City. I know I can find the one for me.'

(Hm... Rui's been arrested and Aura really is a treacherous bitch. With the Rura shipping really be a thing or will Rui end up alone?)


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 Proof I'm Innocent

{Rui's Point of View}

-Several Minutes after the end of last chapter-

I walked behind Darkrai, "So, what's happening now?" I asked.

"Your trial. Once Gojiro shows the evidence, you'll be free to go. After that, I'll need your help to find the people behind the framing." Darkrai told us.

"You got up. Where's the evidence Gojiro?" I asked.

"Right here." Gojiro answered, flashing the flash drive.

I nodded towards him, "Good." I looked ahead at Darkrai.

We approached large doors, "Fingers crossed." Darkrai whispered as he opened the door.

The court is very traditional. Several rows of seats, Jury area, a stand for people being questioned in court, windows and white walls. Guards dotted the room in a few key places. The windows were standard but seemed a bit bigger thah normal.

The Judge was a Landorus, "Welcome to our Courtroom." Judge Landorus greeted.

"Thank you." Darkrai nodded.

'Why am I not surprused?' I asked myself in my head.

Gojiro went ahead, "I have evidence to prove Rui's innocence."

Landorus raised a hand, "There will be a time for evidence after the charges are read. Everyone, sit please." Landorus tapped his gavel down on a sound block.

I sat next to Darkrai and Gojiro, "I hope this goes well." I replied.

Landorus tapped some papers, "Alright. Rui, detective of Draco City's Police Department. You stand accused of murder, theft and evading the police. What do you plea?"

I stood up, "Not Guilty sir." I replied.

"Do you have the evidence?" Landorus asked.

Gojiro got up, "Yes your honor. I have it right here."

As Gojiro got up, and presented the evidence. The only problem with our evidence is my disappearance. I had to explain, with Darkrai's backing, what I left to do. The evidence against me argued every point they could. Darkrai and Gojiro argued back. Hours passed by and the Jury finally made its decision.

"Well, what say you Jury?" Landorus asked.

"We, the Jury, find the defendant not guilty." The representative answered.

I laid my head on the table, "Oh thank god."

I started celebrating once it sank in and got up with Gojiro and Darkrai. When we began to leave, Kathy exploded into the room.

"Is he guilty?" She demanded.

Darkrai answered her, "No. He's innocent."

"Oh... I see..." Kathy hung her head.

Darkrai pat her shoulder, "Hey, I know you don't like him but-"

Kathy immediately pointed her gun at me and fired, hitting me in the stomach. She was aiming for my head but Darkrai reacted enough to push her aim down. I fell onto my back, holding the wound. Gojiro came to my aid as Darkrai handled Kathy. In the scuffle, Darkrai hit Kathy and removed her illusion. The Zoroark screamed at him, dropping a Flashbang. Now I was blinded, deaf and bleeding out. Once my vision returned to me, I saw that Kathy got away. I was taken to the Hospital and treated for my wounds. Gojiro got us plane tickets to head back home as I laid on my hospital bed. I stared at the ceiling in anger until I heard the door open. It was Aura. I was about to scream but stopped myself. She wasn't wearing Mascara this time.

"Why are you here bitch?" I growled.

I had a pistol underneath my sheets with my hand, "I came to check on you. Are you okay? I was worried when I heard."

I decided to bluff her, "Drop the act Aura. I sprayed myself with Neutralize. Attract doesn't work anymore."

Aura began to giggle, "Oh? Well, that sucks. I was starting to enjoy influencing you."

I don't know why I said this but, "...I heard your parents died in a fire too."

Aura's eyes widened before glaring at me, "What about it?"

"I didn't know your dad was a human. It was surprising. I also heard about your aunt." I replied.

Aura crossed her arms, "I'm not here for pleasant conversation Rui."

I smirked, "Actually, I need to ask. Did you send that Zoroark? The retarded inbred one that probably never got laid."

"Fuck you! I'm not inbred or a virgin!" Aura screamed.

I pulled out my pistol, "Gotcha bitch!" I yelled, shooting her in the head.

Gojiro ran into the room after the shot went off but seemed do casual until he saw Aura, "Rui... what did you do!?" he yelled.

I watched as Aura turned into Kathy, or Zoroark, "I played my mother fucking game. This bitch just lost." I replied, laying back.

"How did you know it was a Zoroark?" Gojiro asked.

"It was her eyes." I replied.

Gojiro looked confused, "Her eyes?"

"Yeah. Aura always wears Mascara around her eyes. It's what defines her looks from the other Gardevoir." I stayed silent after that.

"Rui? Are you okay?" Gojiro asked.

"..." I looked at the ceiling.

"Come on man. You can trust me with anything." Gojiro told me.

"It hurts." I replied.

"What does?" Gojiro asked.

"My heart. It hurts a lot. I almost didn't want to shoot her. Spray me with Neutralize." I told him.

"Wait, why?" Gojiro asked.

"Just do it." I groaned.

He sprayed me and I felt slightly better, "You okay?" Gojiro asked.

"Ugh. My eyes burn but yeah." I replied.

Gojiro nodded and looked at Kathy, "So, you going to tell me why I sprayed you?"

"It removes the attract from my system." I answered, rubbing my burning eyes.

Gojiro pointed at Kathy, "Good. What should we do about her?"

"Leave her there. Darkrai will be back soon. Where's the plane tickets?" I asked.

"Right here." Gojiro replied, pulling them out.

"Thankfully, something went right." I tried to sit up.

Gojiro made me lay down, "Calm down. You're still hurt."

I looked at the ceiling, "Ugh. Yeah. Shit."

Gojiro went towards the door, "I'll go asked the doctor if you'll be clear for travel by tomorrow."

I waved, "Alright man." I looked at Kathy to see her blood all over the floor.

Darkrai came into the room after Gojiro left and saw the body, "Whoa. Mind explaining."

I looked at him, "Kathy tried to get close to me by impersonating Aura. The dumbass forgot to put on mascara. I easily noticed that and shot to kill."

"Luckily, there's cameras to confirm this." Darkrai replied.

I scratched my chin, "Wait, shouldn't security have responded to a discharged weapon. Also, why isn't there a group of people screaming or looking into the room?"

"The rooms are sound proof. It helps keep the psychotic patients from annoying anyone. They can scream pretty loudly. It also prevents panic if someone shoots a gun inside a room." Darkrai answered.

I gave him a weird look, "Isn't that a little dangerous. That prevents people from calling for help."

Darkrai walked over to the entrance, "No, it doesn't. Every room has both a camera and a speaker to call for help. Since the rooms are soundproof, anyone can call for help without worry."

I shrugged, "I guess that makes sense. This entire city is backwards."

Darkrai walked over to the window, "Aura is currently at a Concert with her band. She beginning to spread dialogue of hate towards racists. I don't get what she's doing at all."

"I think she's trying to get rid of everyone in her leader's way. As for her dislike of me, I just don't understand it. I feel like it's rooted into something deeper than just racism. Like she hates me for something else." I replied.

"Something deeply rooted... What do you think it is?" Darkrai asked.

I sighed in defeat, "I have no idea what she hates. It's not my humanity or what I feel for pokemon then I don't know. It makes no sense. I never met her until I joined the Draco Police Department. I only had human friends except for a Geodude. He lived on the third floor while I was on the first. I never met my other neighbors. They always scared me because of their angry looks."

"The only way you'll find out, is if you ask Aura herself. The emailer deleted the account so you can't do that. Also, she never carries a phone with her. The only way to meet her is either by chance or fan mail." Darkrai suggested.

"The fan mail is a stupid idea. She'd never read it. Do you know how many fans she has?" I asked.

Darkrai sat on my bed, "Her fan base decreased from 73% to 64%. Tulip, her bandmate, has started rumors to destroy her popularity. So far, it worked."

I smiled a bit, "Serves her right. I hate Tulip but... I think I have an idea. Tulip doesn't like Aura and wants to ruin her. I think I can use her to get Aura's popularity further down. Tulip is jealous of Aura's popularity and beauty."

Darkrai looked at me, "Beauty?"

My face went blank, "What? I'm just saying what I think Tulip is thinking."

Darkrai seemed to think to himself before saying, "Right. I'm just reading too much into it. So, do you really think Tulip will be of use?"

I nodded, "Yeah. She'll help. I just need to get her to talk to me."

Darkrai got up, "I can come up with something. By the time you get back to Draco City, I'll have a new email in your inbox. Read its contents and you should know what to do next."

Gojiro got back in the room, "The doctor said you'll be clear to leave tomorrow. What did I miss?"

Darkrai pat his shoulder, "We were just talking about the people trying to frame Rui. You'll see what I've come up with in a few days. Good luck you two. I have a code eleven at the club across town. I'll come visit Draco City sometime. See ya."

Gojiro watched him leave before looking at me, "He's so cool."

I raised a brow, "Yeah... we'll go with that. Now, I'm super hungry man. Think you can sneak in a sandwich or something?" I asked after my stomach growled.

Gojiro's stomach growled as well, "It may not survive the trip! Hahaha."

I laughed a bit, "Probably not. Just hurry up."

"I'm not leaving. I'm ordering a pizza." Gojiro replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. The pizza is never getting here."

"Oh really? How much do you want to bet?" Gojiro asked.

"A max of 0 dollars since I'm broke." I replied.

Gojiro laughed, "Good. You'd lose anyways. This hospital serves pizza."

"...No fucking way." I replied.

"I'm not lying." Gojiro shrugged.

"Then do it man. I would kill for a pizza." I smiled.

Gojiro made the call and when it is over, he gave me a thumbs up. I haven't had pizza since I've gone to a party at the academy so I was hyped. Gojiro and I began talking about our favorite types of pizza while we waited. My stomach began to growl as our conversation dwelled on food. This conversation helped me with my mood since it took my mind off the horrid events that happened recently. Gojiro is quickly becoming my best friend and he's half pokemon... My mind drifted to Justin and Mark back at the station in Draco City. They must be living it up like the lazy asses they are. Gojiro asked me what I was thinking about, so I told him that my mind drifted to Justin and Mark. Gojiro started laughing as he remembered a funny story where Mark pulled some fat guy over and gave him a box of donuts. I fucking died when I heard that story. After a half hour passed before the pizza arrived and made Gojiro's jaw drop at the price. I told him to stop being a scrouge and pay the damn man. He groaned as he painfully handed the delivery man 50 dollars.

Gojiro walked over to me, "This pizza better be from heaven or something. 50 fucking dollars."

I began to get impatient, "Stop bitching and open the damn box."

"Fine." Gojiro muttered, slowly opening the box.

I think I began crying at how beautiful the damn pizza was, "Sniff. Am I a baby bitch for crying at the sight of something so beautiful?" I asked.

Gojiro opened his mouth to speak but then his stomach growled, "...I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Fuck yeah." Gojiro took three slices, not letting me get any, "Yo, what the fuck!?" I complained.

"I paid for it!" he countered.

"Don't be an asshole man! Give me some!" I yelled.

Gojiro allowed me to take a few slices, "Ugh. If only we had plates. This shit is kind of greasy."

Some of the grease got on my blankets, "Aw shit. Looks like an unlucky nurse is going to get to work when I leave. Ugh... too hungry!"

We started eating like we haven't eaten in weeks, "Damn this is so good." Gojiro smiled.

"Too good!" I yelled.

"How the hell can pizza be too good? Ah! I bit my tongue, damn!" Gojiro complained.

I laid down contently, "Mm. I think I burned the top of my mouth but no fucks given today. So worth it. I should get accused in other cities more often."

"What do you think we should do when we get back to Draco City?" Gojiro asked.

"Probably get back to work. What do you think everyone is doing back home?" I asked.

"Probably having a lot of fun. When we get, maybe they'll have a party for you." Gojiro smiled.

-Back in Draco City-

"You can't be serious." The Police chief says into his phone.

Feminine voice, "I'm sorry but we need you to move to a new city. Effective immediately."

Draco City's Police Chief yells, "This is an outrage! Who'll replace me while I'm gone! No one else is qualified enough to be Police Chief in this city!"

The female representative replies calmly, "Your replacement may lack experience but she is 100% qualified. Plus, it's only temporary and we've paid for your plane ticket. Either take the relocation or be fired."

The Draco City Police Chief takes a deep breath to calm down, "Just... just who is my replacement."

His doors opens as Aura walks in, "I am." She smirks.

The Police Chief looks at her in shock, "You? Just... I'll be heading to the airport soon," He hangs up, "How did you do this?"

"How? Why... I have a degree right here." Aura smirked, pulling out a degree with her name on it.

The Police Chief took it, "You graduated from the same Academy as Rui? I find this extremely unlikely."

Aura covered her mouth, laughing, "You think that racist idiot would have at least met me there? Fool. He's a complete moron compared to me. I graduated with this degree 8 years ago. I was ten at the time. My Aunt thought it was a great idea and I can see why."

The Police Chief glared at her, "Maybe Rui was right to dislike you. Besides, why now and why my job!?"

Aura shook her head, "I have nothing against you and I'm doing this for my own benefit. I grow tired of singing for a bunch of mindless retards. I want to settle down and take an easy job like yours. Plus, Tulip steals all my potential life long mates. Now that she's leader of GLMD, I'm free to find my mate."

The Police Chief got up and hung his head, shaking it, "This job is not as easy as you think and there are plenty of people in this building that would kill to marry you. Finding a husband shouldn't be difficult for a Gardevoir like you."

Aura took his seat, "Gardevoir Mating laws are not that simple. I'm looking for a life long mate, not a husband like my dumbass mother."

"So, what? You after Rui?" The Police Chief asked.

"No. I'm looking for someone of my intellectual level. Someone who can surprise me. Rui hasn't done that and, if that stupid Zoroark did her job right, he'll be behind bars by now. Rui has fallen into every single little trap I've set. In fact, he should have died when we captured him but someone helped him escape." Aura closed her eyes and started laughing, "I love the inside of his mind though. So arrogant and self righteous but so docile when pushed into a corner. A cornered Rattata will flash its teeth but he's too cowardly to fight back. In his head, he tries to reason with his cowardice by saying he's not strong enough to fight pokemon. A real racist man would fight to the death while Rui runs."

"You know, you're incriminating yourself by admitting this to me." The Police Chief replied.

"Oh really? With what? Security Cameras I deactivated and a recorder I turned off the moment I came into the room. I know everything you idiots would do. It's too easy getting away with crime. Especially since I've went to your pathetic Police Academy and graduated with flying colors. Plus, who would believe you? If you try to tell everyone what I've done, they'll just think you're a racist, angry human like Rui. Do you really want that? Do you want to put your family in danger by exposing them to that? I know where you currently live and if you don't cooperate then you'll never find them. I have plenty of disposable phones and emails that'll connect me to my contacts. They'll murder them without a seconds' hesitation. So, hush hush." Aura giggled.

"I can't do that. I'm not letting a corrupt bitch like you do-" He paused when Aura began to glow.

Her eyes began to glow as well as the pupil grew into slits, "Oh? Well... that's unfortunate. Looks like someone has to disappear today."

A very loud pop was heard as the Police Chief suddenly disappeared without a trace.

-August 25th, 2004-

{Rui's Point of View}

I stepped out of the Taxi with Gojiro and stretched. My wound still bothered me but not enough to cripple me.

Gojiro pat my back, "Home sweet home. Let's go see everyone."

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm so happy to be free of those charges. With any luck, Darkrai will have something for us in our emails."

We walked inside and looked to see a crowd around the main desk, "Everyone back up!" Justin yelled.

I looked at Gojiro, "What the hell's their problem?"

Gojiro shrugged, "Ugh. I don't know. This fucking city is turning upside down and I blame you."

I saw Gojiro's smirk but still went with his joke, "How is it my fault?"

"Everything went to shit when you arrived so naturally its your fault." Gojiro teased.

I shook my head and yelled, "Yo Justin! Where's the fire?"

Justin ran over to us after pushing away the crowd, "You two won't believe what happened after you were arrested. Oh, nice to see Justice wasn't served... again."

I smiled, shrugging, "Yeah, well... It's kind of hard for me to commit a crime in Black City when I can't get there."

Gojiro got his attention, "So, what happened?"

Justin answered his question, "The chief just disappeared and ended up being replaced."

"By who?" I asked.

"By her." Justin replied.

The crowd began to separate as Aura approached us, signing an Autograph, "Hello boys. Welcome back to my Police Station." She greeted.

"..." My eues opened as my mind began to register, "No way. How the hell did you replace our chief!? You never went to the Police Academy!"

"Oh? Then why do I have a degree in Criminal Justice and Law Enforcement from the same Police Academy you attended?" Aura asked.

I rejected that statement, "That's impossible. You never went to that academy."

Aura stood in front of me, "Whether you accept it or not, I'm your boss now dumbass."

"Dumbass? I'm not a dumbass, you stupid cunt." I replied.

"Cunt? That sounds like insubordination. Come with me and we'll discuss your punishment." Aura grinned.

"I'm not following you anywhere! You're an evil psychopathic bitch!" I yelled.

"Come with me or you're fired!" Aura yelled.

"Fuck you! I'd rather live on the streets than take orders from your slut ass!" I yelled.

"Justin, Gojiro, lock the door." Aura ordered.

They did as she asked, "What are you doing Gojiro?"

Gojiro stayed silent as Aura grabbed my arm, "They listen to me now thanks to my special power." Aura whispered.

"Special power? Didn't you mention that on our date?" I asked.

"Maybe I did but I never specify my Succubus ability. I studied Tulip's Cute Charm." She giggled.

I didn't understand what she was getting at, "I don't understand what you're hinting at slut!"

Aura started laughing, "Slut? You really have no idea, do you? I never liked you, since you caused me all that bad press. I planned everything that happened to you perfectly. Well... almost perfectly. I still don't know who saved you. That bothers me greatly."

"So what were the dates for?" I asked.

"We never went on a date. What? Did you you think I have enough spare time to date your stupid ass? Those were all Zoroarks just performing to the script I had them memorize. This whole time, your pathetic wretched love life was a lie. You were in love with a fake. Like a stupid fanboy that dates a cardboard cut out of me. I almost pity you." Aura chuckled.

I bit my lip before trying to get some information, "Just... get on with your explanation."

Aura dragged her hand along my arm, "I found a way to make those that love me, stay mine forever. My 'police fetish' was never a thing. Once I screwed a man, they are mine forever. That's why I'm a Succubus. I seduce a man, fuck him and make him mine. I own every man in this station. Why do you think they're all male with female pokemon? We officially own the police force. Now, you were difficult. You rejected me so violently. Still... I can see that same arrogant little boy I met years ago."

I was confused, "What do you mean? I never met you when I was younger."

Aura laughed, "Oh really? Are you sure about that? Well... that doesn't matter. You're trapped in this building with me. So, tell me. Are you coming with me willingly or do I have to drag you to my office?"

(Damn... Aura fucking played everyone!)


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Succubus

{Rui's Point of View}

-August 26th, 2004-

I couldn't... I just couldn't believe my eyes. This... bitch...

"Aura..." I growled under my breath.

Currently, Aura is about to go on stage during an event celebrating her new role as the chief of police in Draco City. I was on the sidelines with Gojiro and Justin; both making sure I stay put. After yesterday, they haven't said a word to me as they just stare blankly.

-Yesterday-

Gojiro and Justin dragged me to Aura's office before throwing me onto the floor and locking me in. I slowly got up and looked to see Aura setting up a chest board. Using her powers, she set up both sides perfectly in a matter of seconds. That was something a human most likely will never do in that amount of time. She stared me down, nudging her head towards an empty seat. I took it and sat as far away from her as possible.

Aura is the first to speak, "I'm sure you have questions."

"Yes but that depends, do you have answers or are you going to waste both our time?" I asked.

Aura made the chess board float over to me, "Depends. White goes first."

I moved a pawn forward, "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I like chess." Aura answered.

I watched the chess board float over to her, "That's not what I asked."

Aura moved a pawn to block mine, "You asked why am I doing this in reference to a chess board being presented to you, therefore, the question is about the chess board until you specify otherwise."

The chess board floated to me, "Fine, then why did you take over as Police Chief?" I moved another pawn.

Aura made the chess board float back to her, "Simple. I don't want to continue my life of song and dance. I wish to settle down and find my life long mate. Someone of my intelligence. Sadly, I don't think I'll find them in this city so I'll move on within a year."

I watched her move up another pawn and asked, "So why start here? Draco City is nothing but shit with drug lords, gangs, and prostitutes."

The board floated to me, "Like you, I was born here. I still remember living in the suburbs with my Aunt Silvia. This city has caused me great pain so I figured it owed me something. Besides, Gardevoir mating laws are difficult to understand. Well... I shouldn't say understand, what I meant is tolerate."

I moved my queen forward, "I don't understand how it would be difficult to understand or tolerate. Mates is just another word for husband and wife. A word you inbred pokemon use."

She brought it back to her but didn't try to move a piece, instead she eyed me, "You're still a fucking bully."

"Bully?" I asked.

Aura finally moved a piece, "You used to make fun of me all the time. That's why I fucking hated you. Watching you roam the sidewalks like you owned the place. Nothing but a stupid human with his head shoved up his ass. The reason I used to hate humans is because of you."

She moved up a knight and the board floated to me, "I never met you."

Aura went back to being calm, "Yes you did. I lived across the street from you. You made fun of my Ralts body. I remember you asking if you could use my hair for milk and cereal. You also made fun of my height and frail body. You even beat me up once because I stood up to you."

I moved my queen to the left, "I was a good kid. I never harmed anyone."

Aura shook her head, "You were a rotten spoiled brat and refuse to acknowledge it. All you care about is your parents and how they died."

"Your parents died too. Shouldn't you understand how I feel better than anyone?" I asked.

Aura crossed her arms, "Rui, the difference is, you actually knew your parents. Some stupid... spoiled... ugly... arrogant... little brat... I was so ahead of my kind that... it's not fair. You actually were loved by your paremts. I don't even know what mine looked like. All I had was my Aunt and between the abuse from her at home while you bullied me outside; I had nothing to be happy about. I wanted to see you dead but watching you cry because your parents died... it made me so happy. You finally got what you deserved but it wasn't enough. Instead, you decided to take your anger out on everything inhuman. I guess a fucking loser like you wouldn't change even with your parents dying."

I remember me laughing at a crying Ralts, just a picture of it though, "...I was only a child when I bullied you... but I guess you're right."

Aura rolled her eyes, "I'm never wrong. I knew everything, EVERYTHING, you were going to do! Even now, I know you're thinking about using neutralize on me when you get the chance. How you plan to kill me while I'm vulnerable and accept jail time." Aura clapped, "How fucking noble of you. Willing to sacrifice your future just to get one up over me. Still, it would never work since you're so incompetent and stupid. Eevees have a bigger brain than you."

I crossed my arms, "Yeah? Well, it's not my fault you were given a head that's bigger than a basketball. Too bad it's just overblown by your ego."

Aura chuckled before making the chess board lay on a separate desk, "You think so highly of yourself... don't you?"

"I could ask the same to you." I countered.

Aura laughed, "Yes. You could but you won't because you're a coward. You remember the Aura that tortured you? I could invite her over right now if you'd like."

The horrid basement memories flooded back into me, making a bead of sweat appear and drip instantly, "N-no thanks." I stammered.

Aura smiled at that, "I see you were quite tramatized by the event. Your heart froze for a moment before panic set in. Then you tried to calm yourself down as you stammered like a bitch."

I responded angrily, "Fuck you Aura."

"Aw, you're so angry. Like I was when you made me look bad in front of everyone you racist fuck!" Aura yelled.

I got up angrily, "I'm sorry! I got embarrassed and thought I was being a hypocrite! Get the fuck over it!"

"I don't have to do anything you arrogant human!" Aura yelled.

"Right back at ya, you bitch!" I yelled.

Aura got up and stood in front of me, "I'm going to give you one chance." The chess board came over to us.

"One chance to do what?" I asked.

Aura got in my face, "This chess game will decide your fate. You win, you're free to live on the streets but Bisharp might find you. If you lose, I'll lock you in a cage and watch you slowly starve to death. If we stalemate, you'll work for me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Got it?"

"..." I nodded, "Fine but I have to ask. What makes Gardevoir mates different?"

Aura looked at the chess board before answering, "In our culture, we choose and force our mate to be ours. One person is in it against their will for the rest of their life. Some Gardevoir help change the mate to love them. I have no interest in that. I just want a little pet to do my bidding and entertain me through strategy games. Let's see what you got dumbass."

After that, we started playing chess and she made us stalemate on purpose. I yelled saying she did it on purpose while she just laughed at the result. Aura had the fucking nerve to tell me she did it by accident when I knew the truth and then tells me about tomorrow's event. She was going to speak in front of the whole town about being the new Police Chief and keeping everyone safe from crime.

-Back to the Present-

Aura stood behind a podium and spoke into a mic, "Citizens of Draco City. I would like to former announce to you wonderful people that I'm officially becoming the Police chief of our force. I was heart broken by the news that our city's once proud chief went missing and hope for his safe return. If he ever returns, I will willingly step down so he may take his rightful place as Police Chief for you fine citizens. As I stand before you, I cannot stop myself from being so humbled and honored to receive such a prestigious opportunity after my departure from my band GLMD. I will miss them gladly but this isn't about them, it's about you. I want to settle any unrest here and now by telling you that nothing unacceptable will be accepted. Whether it be murder, illegal drugs, gambling, or even racism. I will do my best to limit and exterminate our city's problems and grant you all the sanctuary you so desperately deserve. I loved you all as fans and will continue to do so as citizens I watch over with a caring eye. Please do what you can to support my subordinates in law enforcement and help me change our entire city around into the utopia I believe can exist."

She took a step back after completing her speech and I couldn't stop shaking my head. The fact that everyone was cheering, clapping like a bunch of brainwashed idiots... it made me feel like they're all a bunch of sheep.

Aura then tapped the mic before addressing one thing, "Now, I know most or all of you have had mixed or angry feelings toward a new recruit. I wish to make one thing clear. Rui Santos is a great detective and I'm proud to have him as a member of my team. I know what he's said and done but that's going to change. He needs to see that pokemon are great for the community. Plus, he was tramatized as a child after watching his parents die in a house fire started by a pokemon. I know how he feels because my parents were also killed in a house fire. If he gives an honest effort, there is no doubt in my mind that he'll change. Now please clap as I call him up to the stand. Rui! Come on up!" Aura yelled witn a big smile.

Everyone started cheering as I began moving against my will from Aura's powers, "Urk! Why am I moving?" I asked.

When I stood in front of Aura, she hugged me to whisper, "I made this super simple for you. A script is on the podium. Read it or else that basement will happen again."

I shivered visibly before agreeing, "Okay Aura."

I know I shouldn't be following in her plan but I was stuck. Without Gojiro to help me, I'm vulnerable to the threat of having my fingers and hands broken with a wrench again.

So, I sucked up my pride and did what she asked, "Hello everyone, my name is Rui..." I started reading the script she left for me and realized something, "There's no way she knew I would say all of this." I whispered.

Somehow, Aura knew everything I would have said if I wasn't afraid of her. Even the grammar matches my style... along with body movements? How the fuck does she know all of this? I glanced at her to see such a smug look on her face. With that, I knew she has accounted for everything I could do.

I started getting nervous as I looked at the crowd, "I... Um... I'm sorry everyone, I'm so nervous that I can't even read. So, I'll do all of this off the top of my head. I am," I suppressed a grimace, "Proud... to know our new Police Chief is such a kind... caring... talented..." I think I'm going to puke, "Um... Gardevoir! I have seen the errors I have made and wish to announce my new priority. To better myself by... liking pokemon as equals. I grew up with problems that made me hate pokemon but now I know I'm wrong. So, I'll do what I can to assist all of you and treat everyone fairly. Goodbye all." I saluted everyone before earning a series of claps.

Aura wiped some sweat, "Not bad. You surprised me a bit. I couldn't accurately guess what you were going to say in that scenario but I was close. You must be terrified to say such things without visibly showing your distaste."

I shook my head angrily, "You're a sick, evil, demon."

Aura gave me a toothy smile, "Well, a Succubus IS a female demon. So you're right in that analogy."

"Fuck, you." I replied.

"Keep talking like that and I'll break your fingers myself." Aura threatened.

I looked down, hanging my head, "Yes ma'am..."

Aura pet my head, "This is a lot of fun. You're docile nature is cute."

"I'm not docile!" I yelled.

"Oh really?" Aura asked.

I swallowed hard and looked away angrily, "Pfft, whatever."

Aura pat my cheek, "Good boy. Now, I want coffee. Go get me one."

I shook my head in shock, "Get you a coffee? You can have your slaves do that shit."

"Yeah but I asked you, so do it!" Aura yelled.

"Ugh! Fine! Fucking dictator..." I whispered the last two words.

I stole Gojiro's wallet in order to pay for a coffee but didn't know what Aura wanted. I decided to ask her and she was extremely specific. That pissed me off since it took 8 trips before I gave her the 'perfect' coffee.

She took a sip, "Mm. Perfect. So, what kind of coffee do I like?"

I clenched a fist and almost gritted my teeth, "A large decaf mocha with two cubes of sugar, 6 pieces of ice, half a cup of milk and another half cream."

She took another sip, "Correct." She dumped it on my head, "Oops."

I visibly shook from anger, "You... you dare..."

"Do you like being bullied? Tormented?" Aura asked.

"No! It fucking sucks dick!" I screamed.

"Then why do it to others? Why be racist and torment others? Why bully me when I was a Ralts?" Aura asked.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I WAS ANGRY THAT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"

Aura yelled back, "And that makes it okay! You could have been MY friend! Unlike you, I WASN'T a racist piece of shit!"

I began to calm down as I realized everyone was watching, "Huff... maybe... we should continue this later."

Aura pinched her forehead, "Yeah..."

The assembly ended shortly after our argument. I'm not sure what that argument will do to the public mind but I began to notice what Aura has been doing. I think she's trying to teach me a lesson about torment. A lesson that revolves around a golden rule the academy told me, 'Do unto others as you would have you.' I never really cared about that saying but now... I'm started to understand why those words have weight. If I did bully Aura when she was younger, then that explains her willingness to bully me instead of turning me into a mindless slave. I'm not going to apologize to that bitch unless she frees everyone from that mind control bullshit. She has to know that, she knows everything I'm going to do and that means she's trying to break me down. When I got to her office, we started playing chess for my freedom. I lost, meaning I have to spend the day as her servant. I honor my word because she gave me an opportunity to leave peacefully and might do so again. I hate all of this but I can't just run away. She'll stop me and I'd abandon Gojiro after everything he's done for me. Maybe Vulthurin can help me but the park is a 2 hour walk with a psychotic controlling Gardevoir looking over me. She ordered me to make her coffee again, this time hot. If I do it wrong, hot coffee will be poured onto me. I ended up failing three times with second degree burns on my head and face. The only thing that cooled them down, were the tears from my pain. I splashed cold water on my face and looked at my coffee covered clothes in anger. These are my only pair now... I look even worse than I normally do. I... I really wanted to kill myself.

I started crying looking at my reflection, "This is so terrible. Look at me. All these burns and..." I started sobbing into my crossed arms, hanging onto the sink.

The only other time I felt this much sorrow, was when my parents died. The difference, this is a more hollow, cold sob with seemingly no future. When my parents died, it was an angry sorrow that fuelled my want to avenge my parents. Now, I'm trapped in this station without pay! How the fuck am I going to get out of here? She knows everything I'll think of! If she's truly looking for a mate then she'll leave but that would take months! What can I do? I'm so fucking heart broken and scared right now!

"Rui, where's my fucking coffee!?" Aura yelled over the intercom.

I punched a bathroom stall in frustration before wiping my tears and snot. When I tried to make her coffee, I kept messing it up and dumping the cup. I went through seven pots of coffee before going back to Aura. I took several steps back after handing it to her and watched her drink.

"Perfect." She whispered, drinking the rest of it.

I laid my back against the wall and slumped down in relief, "Oh thank god..."

Aura stood over me, "How does it feel?"

"Honestly, I've never wanted to kill myself until today." I kept shaking my head in frustration, "I wasted so much of my life to get to this? It was so worthless. Like me. I should have just thrown myself in the fire with my parents. Instead... I'm stuck amd there's only one way out..."

Aura smiled, "Yes. To kill yourself."

I think something in me snapped, "No." I got up and tackled her fiercely to the ground before raising a fist, "I have to kill you! With my bare hands!"

Aura moved her hand, making my fist hit the floor. My other hand grabbed her neck but psychic threw me off. I got back up and threw a chair at her. She used psychic to break my legs but I still stood up. I even ran at her, shocking her in horror as my legs made sickening crunching sounds.

As she laid on the floor, she muttered, "You've gone insane..."

I dug my fingers into her neck but Gojiro threw me off her. He pinned me down until I bit his wrist until blood came out. I punched him off and got up, running at Aura again. Aura sidestepped me and sent me over her desk. I fell onto the floor and went underneath the desk. I got up, picking the desk up with everything I had.

"You're nothing but a bitch!" I yelled, throwing the desk at her.

She caught the desk and threw it at me. My legs finally collapsed, making me fall onto the floor. The desk hit the wall and landed on my legs.

I started screaming, "Fuuuuuuck!"

I started punching and scratching the floor, trying to pull my legs out from under the desk. Aura looked genuinely horrified, hiding behind Gojiro.

"He's... still trying to kill me?" Aura asked in her shock.

When I realized I was stuck, the pain caught up with me and made me lay submissively still. I didn't cry or anything. In fact... I felt nothing at all. Just... empty. Alone. Everything I've ever done was worthless.

"Kill me..." I muttered.

Gojiro pulled out a pistol but Aura stopped him, "I'll get the desk off you." Aura told me.

She did that and had Gojiro move me, "Sniff. What else? You gonna break my hands? Rip my tongue out? Maybe you want me to admit that my life was a lie. I never went to a party when my parents died. I went to watch kids at a party from a tree branch. I took out my jealousy and disappointment on you. I always end up like this. So sad and depressed but no one ever kills me. All they do is pity me like a bunch of sub par villains."

Aura sat next to me, "Now you understand how I felt when my Aunt tortured me."

I asked, "Why did your Aunt torture you?"

"She wanted to teach me how Gardevoirs act behind closed doors. Thanks to her, I did all of this to you. However... seeing you like this... I can't help but... see my younger self. I almost... regret it. If you were my friend when we were younger, I think I would have been in love with you."

I turned my head away in disgust, "Just shut up. I don't want your love or anyone elses. You beat me so horribly that I just want death."

"Don't you want to save your friend?" Aura asked.

"Yes but I can't! You're so much... better than me. I could never outsmart you!" I yelled in frustration.

"Are you willing to sacrifice yourself to save everyone else?" Aura asked.

"..." I thought about it before sighing, "Yes."

"Then you are willing to be my life long mate? My slave? Just to save everyone else." Aura asked again.

"Yes. How does it work?" I asked.

Aura pat my head, "It's already complete. Everything I've done was part of the ritual. The number 1 requirement for a female Gardevoir's mate is for the male to be Docile."

It hit me hard, "Is that why Docile was used so often to describe me?"

"Yes. After today, everyone will be freed and it's all thanks to you." Aura replied.

"...They'll never know... will they?" I asked.

"No. They'll be a bit weird for a few days but they won't have to know." Aura answered.

I sighed heavily, half relieved that Gojiro will be back to normal and have in pain because of my legs.

(Aura's character will be different from now on along with Rui's interaction with her. You'll see why in ch. 12. I hope you guys liked this chapter.)


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Back to Normal

{Rui's Point of View}

-September 6th, 2004-

It took some time but things went back to normal, sort of. Aura fulfilled her promise and freed everyone from the mind control. As for me, I was pretty much left alone. Aura didn't bother me and I did the same in response. We would exchange greetings and goodbyes but not much else. Even though Aura has a much greater intelligence than I can imagine, she seems to believe in intangible things like fate. Maybe it was our similar lifestyles and early engagement that intertwined our paths. Sadly, it made neither of us happy but she said it's better to suffer along side someone than to do it alone. I had to agree with that ideology since I was stuck with her but I had my friend back. Gojiro, along with everyone else, returned to normal like nothing ever happened. Gojiro and I worked in our office, solving trivial cases and I never felt happier to be back to work. With all the shit that happened, I'm happy with finding missing pets or person. Darkrai sent me an email on Tulip but I responded without reading it. I told him what happened in vague details, including the sacrifice I made to free everyone. He respected the choice but still felt bad that I'm now stuck in a loveless life with Aura. GLMD got a new Gardevoir to sing with them but it wasn't the same. Their popularity began to plummet due to Tulip's ineffective leadership. I went to Aura's office to drop off a printed report.

I opened the door and came in, "Hey, I got the report."

Aura was reading a newspaper before grabbing the report from me, "Thank you." she replied before placing the report on a pile.

I saw the front cover and notice it spoke about GLMD's fall, "Do you miss GLMD?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." Aura replied honestly.

I tilted my head asking, "Why not go back to it? You don't have to be here if you don't want to."

"If I did that then you'll take the opportunity to date someone." Aura answered simply.

I hung my head, "I don't get why you're bothering with this traditional Gardevoir mating if it doesn't make you happier."

Aura shrugged, closing the newspaper, "I was never happy to begin with." Then she shook her head and said, "It does make me happier knowing I'm stuck with someone who's on the same boat, so to speak."

"Maybe so but you were and could have been happy if you stayed with GLMD."

"The happiness began to fade when Tulip started taking my mates. I was never going to be truly happy but now... I think choosing to stay or be there leads to the same ending. Like a folding story where you think your decisions matter when it doesn't." Aura looked aside sadly.

"What does it mean when you think about 'us' persay." I replied.

"60 years of unhappiness." Aura replied honestly.

"Yeah... unless we change that. I will always unhold my word, especially since you kept yours and freed everyone. If you want to be happy, you know I won't stop you." I replied.

Aura looked like she was thinking about it before shaking her head no, "That may be but then comes the matter of fairness and my conscious would catch up to me. There's no point in us fighting anymore since I made you immune to Attract and cute charm."

"You made me immune? How?" I asked.

Aura tapped her fingers, "Well, you see. Human minds are open to rewrite when exposed to extreme mental trauma. Your insanity made you vulnerable to rewrite once you calmed down. Once you agreed, I gave you a little present to help you stay the way you are."

"Wouldn't you want to change me?" I asked.

"I lived long enough to realize that being happy means nothing in this world. Everything is susceptible to change when they want to. Artificial change has no real impact compared to natural change. Plus, I kind of like it when you're racist. You're different, distinct, and pretty interesting when you're bullying someone else. Also, I got you an apartment nearby if you want to sleep there. You'll have the only key." Aura held out her hand, showing the key.

I took it, "What about you?" I asked.

"I have plenty of money. Don't worry about me." Aura replied.

I gave her a small smile before crossing my arms, "What if I start seducing my female neighbors?"

Aura smiled a bit, "You're a good guy when you want to be but if you're asking..."

I raised a brow, "Whoa there, what am I asking?"

"I think you want me to live with you." Aura smiled.

I looked aside, "Well... more like, sleep on my couch while I have a comfy bed. Like a friend who just never goes home."

"You sure I'll be on the couch? I can levitate silently." Aura chuckled.

"Okay, now you're trying to flirt with me. I'm out. Thanks for the apartment." I replied, shaking my head as I left.

Aura did the same but sat at her desk, "That freaking guy, man..."

I walked back into my office and saw Gojiro reading a report, "So, who lost their pet today? Rui and Gojiro, professional pet finders! Are you in good hands?" I joked.

Gojiro sat back in his chair, "You know... every since Aura became our new boss, you've been different."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean by different?"

Gojiro crossed his arms, "You're not as angry or hateful like you used to be. You act like you're happier now that Aura is our boss."

I smiled at him, "Aura help me realize something important and also allows me to work her with you as my friend and coworker. Currently, me and her are even, which is overall a huge plus in my life. After the recent stuff that happened, I needed calm relaxing files to work on."

Gojiro shrugged, "Alright bro, if you say so but you still haven't told me why your legs were crushed so badly Aura had to heal you herself."

I laughed nervously, "Well... I ended up pissing off the wrong pokemon and paid the price. Luckily, the stupid inbred bitch was a GLMD fan and backed off when Aura ordered it. So, she helped me when I needed it and that always matters to me."

"Right..." I could tell Gojiro was not buying it, "Well... if that's the case then okay."

Someone knocked on our door and I looked to see Aura holding a folder, "Hey, I have a special case for you two to complete." Aura closed the door, "Its contents are confidential."

"Confidential? What does it involve?" I asked.

Aura sat on my desk, "Well, after becoming the Police Chief, I used my access to delve into the recent and non recent files kept in the police database. This folder contains addition information on another case, the triple homocide case you two worked on. The Roserades were a part of the local gang before splitting into their own group. Read for more additional details."

Gojiro looked at the report before putting it down, "Aura, I have a question."

Aura smiled but I could tell she was ready, "You're going to ask why Rui and I aren't trying to kill each other." she smiled.

Gojiro was taken aback, "Well... yeah? How did you know?"

Aura smiled at him sweetly, "I know a lot of things. As for why, we just talked things out like adults. Even if he acts like a little kid, Rui can be a big boy when he wants to be."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for making me feel like a toddler. It definitely helps with my self esteem."

Aura pat my head before leaving, "Don't get mad. Good luck you two."

"..." Gojiro looked at me, "You think she'll betray us?"

I thought about it but couldn't honestly say yes, "Well... it's difficult for me to say but I don't think she'll betray us this time. She seems to be taking her new job seriously and I'm impressed by her work."

Gojiro gave me a weird look, "Who the fuck are you?"

I laughed, "What's that response for?"

Gojiro faked a horrified face, "I don't think you're Rui and, if you are, I don't think I like this Rui. I'm so used to you butting heads with pokemon that this weirds me out. To make it creepier, I think Aura genuinely likes you... I think I'm stuck in a nightmare."

I shook my head, "Shut up you dumbass." I spotted a file underneath a pile of papers.

When I picked it up, Gojiro asked, "What's that?"

I read the file in my head before answering, "It's the file for a case we completed three days ago. I forgot to give this to Aura, I'll do it now. You read up on our current case."

Gojiro saluted me, "You got it sir."

I gave him a thumbs up, "Good man. I'll be right back."

[4:00 p.m.]

I started walking through the halls until I bumped into Justin. He looked angry until he saw it was me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Tulip called me a prick and threw me aside. I'm so done with that stupid fucking band. I'm going back to my faithful lady, Justice."

I pat his back, "Whatever you say man. Be the dumbass you want to me."

Justin shook his head, "You're such an asshole."

I watched him walk down the hallway before yelling, "Don't worry Princess! I hear Justice comes fast and hard!"

Justin threw me a middle finger, "I hope you get raped!"

"Love you too bae! He's so salty..." I muttered before heading towards Aura's office.

Once I got close, I heard Tulip's voice, "After talking to Flare and Echo, we decided to take you back into the group as our leader."

I looked in to see Aura and Tulip's back, "No." Aura replied, reading reports.

Tulip slammed her hands on the desk, "Why not!? Bisharp is getting aggravated by your lazy responses and..." Tulip looked at me, "Oh, it's you. The kid who gave us a month's worth of shit press."

I leaned against the door frame, "So, I take it we never actually met." I smiled.

Tulip looked different from the Zoroark illusions, "Why the fuck would I waste my valuable time on a fucking scrub like you?"

She wore a black sleeveless shirt that has a shallow V cut to tightly cover her D cup bust, "I wonder if you're a slut like the Zoroark one is." I shrugged.

She pulled out a combat knife, "How about I cut you up bitch?" she asked.

I took a step back, "Whoa!"

"Leave him alone Tulip." Aura replied.

Tulip looked at her, "Like, what the fuck bitch? I thought you were into pokemon exclusively. Not shrimp dick humans."

"Did you just call me shrimp dick?" I asked.

Tulip flipped me off, "Why waste your time here instead of getting some real males?"

Aura shook her head, "I don't want to sing anymore... I'm... I'm washed up. I don't need one night stands. I'm an adult and want to live a calm mediocre life."

Tulip pointed at me, "With him!? Some shrimp dick nobody!? There's no way in hell that racist cock sucker can make you happier than booze and rough double teams!"

"It's not about being happy." Aura replied calmly.

Tulip clenched her hands into fists, "Then why are you doing it!? I swallowed my pride to come here and get you back to being our leader! The people here are a bunch of ugly shitheads! He's the worst human we ever met!"

"Aura, I know you're not happy here and they need you. Why not just go with them?" I asked.

Tulip looked at me, "You're on my side?"

Aura ignored her, "I already told you my stance on this Rui."

I rubbed my arm, "It's okay for you to go. No one wants to date a racist ugly human like me anyways." I replied honestly.

Aura shrugged, slumping back, "I don't want to. That's final."

Tulip looked at me angrily, "This is your fault! What did you do to her!?" Tulip demanded.

"Me!? She's the one that gah!" Tulip grabbed me.

"You're the reason our fucking group is going to die out!" Tulip screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" I complained.

"Tulip, put him down!" Aura yelled.

Tulip threw me onto the floor and flipped her off, "Fuck you. Bisharp wants this kid dead and since you're so interested in him... I think I'll find out what the big deal is."

"Don't bother Tulip. You're not attractive to him." Aura told her with an annoyed look.

Tulip groped herself, "Men love my body, human or not. Arceus gave me breasts to attract human males with ease."

Aura sighed, "Don't bother and please don't try in my office. I have work to do and so does he."

I looked at Aura, "Jeez, thanks Aura. I'm glad to know you're willing to let me get raped by a giant tittied Lopunny."

Aura shrugged, "We're even, not on good terms remember?"

Tulip sighed and got up, "Eh, he's not worth giving the chance to feel my golden body on his. Is there any way I can get you to come back as our leader? I'm desperate at this point and I'm willing to do anything."

Aura frowned and hung her head sadly, "I'm sorry but my voice isn't able to sing anymore. I can't be in our band if I'm unable to sing. If I could, I would Tulip. I'm sorry but... GLMD is done for."

I looked at both of them before Tulip stomped on the floor, "This fucking sucks. I can't believe I wasted my time coming here. Fuck you both."

Tulip left the room angrily, "You okay Rui?" Aura asked.

I got up, "I'm still alive, that's a plus right?" I asked.

Aura smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is. Sorry I didn't try to stop her but I knew Tulip wouldn't try to seduce you. She hates humans more than I hated you."

"Why does she hate humans?" I asked.

"No one human ever satisfied her and there was a time she lived in an all human area. The fact that it took an entire group of humans to satisfy her, dwelled in her mind when everyone called her a slut. Then she met me and we agreed to starting GLMD. After that, pokemon fucked her regularly and changed her entire personality into a true slut. With GLMD failing, less pokemon will become interested in her. I think that's what she cares about the most." Aura noticed the file.

I gave it to her, "I know that's late but it doesn't matter. So, why didn't Tulip become a porn star?" I asked.

"Age. You have to be 18 if you're going to be a porn star. If not, it's illegal. Technically, it's illegal for Tulip to have sex with you due to you being underage. She's actually 21." Aura answered.

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

Aura raised a brow, "We have a two year difference, so no. Why ask?"

I smiled, "No reason."

Aura got up, "I think this is enough chit chat. You should get back to work with Gojiro. Remember, that case is hush hush so no spilling the details to anyone." Aura reminded.

I nodded, "Alright Aura. Bye." I waved.

Aura waved back as I left the room. I went back to my office and found Tulip waiting for me.

Tulip didn't hesitate to say, "I want you to get her to come back."

"I tried but it didn't matter. Did she hurt her voice?" I asked.

"Three weeks ago she sung at a 4 hour long concert and ended up blowing her voice. After that, she didn't make a real appearance on the stage for some time. Then, randomly, she comes here and becomes the chief. If you get her to join as our leader, I will thank you with my body for days."

I gave her a weird look, "As generous as that sounds, I think I'll pass. I'll try my best but you..." Tulip grabbed my shirt.

Tulip got dark, "You listen to me, I'm not letting GLMD fall without a fight. I'm willing to get pregnant at this point and you'll be the donor Mr. Racist. Do you want to end up paying Child support for 5 Buneary and get Aura to hate you for having sex with me. If not, I suggest you make a move real quick or I'm snapping your hard dick in half. You get me?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes ma'am."

Tulip grabbed my cheeks, "Good boy. Hopefully I won't have to see your ugly ass again. Goodbye Gojiro." Tulip waved as she pushed me aside and left.

Gojiro watched her leave before looking at me, "What the fuck was that about? Why does she think you'll change Aura's mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks it's my fault because Aura hated me and came here to be the chief for that reason." I lied.

Gojiro scratched his chin, "Be real... do you like Aura? I must sound like a broken record but you know it's okay to like her right?"

I shuffled nervously, "I bullied her when I was little. The fact that me and her are on equal terms, means a bit."

Gojiro crossed his arms, "Rui, I'm half Gardevoir! I know what their mating laws entitle for the females. Just give it to me straight, do you like her? Are you her mate in any way?" Gojiro questioned.

I bit my lip before answering, "Yes and no. I don't hate her but I'm not in love with her. She made us mates because neither of us will be happy through it. So, we'll be mates forever in unhappy bliss I guess..."

"Why would you agree in the first place?" Gojiro asked.

I rubbed my arm, looking aside, "I had to save everyone. She had you all under mind control. You don't remember but she did so I... sacrificed myself. Honestly, I thought she would abuse me but Aura's been really nice."

"There has to be more to this. What else did she do to change your mind?" Gojiro looked confused.

"She... got me an apartment..." I blushed.

Gojiro's face went from confused to smiling, "A little love nest? How cute."

"Fuck you! It's not like that! I'm living alone!" I yelled stubbornly.

Gojiro put his hands up, "Okay dude. Your mood has been bouncing for quite some time, maybe you should go to the Medical wing."

I scratched my forehead, "Yeah... you're right. We'll do our new case tomorrow, I really need to see what's wrong with my head." I replied.

-Medical Wing-

[5:00 p.m.]

I came to the medical wing of the Police station at around 4:20 but didn't get to see a doctor until about 4:30. The doctor is an Audino with an angry scowl. I think he's always angry because his wife left him and took the kids. While he worked with me, he didn't frown but he didn't smile either. He took some blood and urine samples to test on for a half hour before coming back.

He told me, "Well, I think I've figured out why your emotions are so sporadic."

I asked, "What's causing it?"

He flipped through pages of results, "High testosterone. Normally at your age, it's supposed to be high but this is three times that level. Do you masturbate or are you sexually active?"

I blushed, "No. why would that matter?"

"Simple, your body builds up testosterone naturally and periodically needs to be released in order to keep itself in check. If you're serious and never masturbated then you must have several years of build up. Do you have access to the internet?" He asked.

"Doctor, I'm not going to look a porn to masturbate. 99% of it is pokemon porn and I hate pokemon. I have to pay in order to watch two humans do it." I complained.

"Well, racists usually resort to Gardevoir/human porn because of the female Gardevoir's similarity to humans. You could try that." he suggested.

I went blank before saying, "I think not doing anything is the best option, if not I'll think of something."

Audino shrugged, "Alright. The pent up testosterone will only make your emotions flare up in anger most of the time but it shouldn't have adverse side effects. One person ended up commiting rape on his sister because he was so pent up."

"...Okay, I'm going to leave now because this has gotten weird. Goodbye Audino." I replied.

Audino waved as I left, "Good luck and try what I suggested! You may like it!"

"...I think I hate that guy..." I muttered as I left.

[6:00 p.m.]

I got hungry and went to eat in the Lunchroom when Aura came in to talk to me, "Hey Rui. Want me to show you the way home?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled, "Sure. Thank you."

She looked shocked, "I didn't think you would say thank you. Are you sure you're okay? I heard you went to the medical wing."

I shrugged, "Just... some stuff is pent up so I'll figure something out. Either way, I would love to know where I live now." I replied.

"Alright, follow me. The building is within walking distance and you don't have to worry about your neighbors. They're nice people." Aura smiled.

"I could probably turn it into a man cave for me and Gojiro to hang out. Just lead the way and I'll follow you." I smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 Pent Up

{Rui's Point of View}

[6:30 p.m.]

-September 6th, 2004-

Aura led me to my new apartment and I liked it a lot. It was a small apartment with four rooms; A bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and living room. The front door leads into the living room that has redish brown carpet flooring. It had a brand new couch that matched the carpet and a tv stand with a 20 inch tv. The kitchen had white tile flooring with polished wood counters and cabinets. The stove was an electric stove with coil stove tops. The sink and fridge was made from stainless steel that shone brightly in the light. The bathroom was a bit small but had everything it needed. Then came the bedroom. It had a small single bed with white sheets, a small closet and a large drawer with a bureau. I opened the drawers to find clothes for me to wear and sweaters in my closet.

"I bought all of these for you." Aura smiled.

"Did you actually buy them this time?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'll put the recipient on the couch for you. I guess I should go now since you'll want to be alone."

"Don't leave." I told her.

"Why? Do you need something?" Aura asked nicely.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What do you need?" Aura asked.

I kissed her hard, "You."

Aura kissed back, "Me?"

-Warning, my attempt at a full intense passionate lemon-

I pulled back, taking off my shirt, making her blush in surprise, "Yeah, I'm going to spend tonight with you. The bed is a little small so you'll have to sleep on top of me." I blushed.

"Sleep?" Aura asked.

I started licking her breasts, "You won't be able to walk when we're done. Don't worry, it's just the testosterone talking, it won't mean anything."

"Hmmn." Aura pat my head, "Maybe~" she smiled.

She yanked her shirt off, revealing her gardevoir dress was missing, "I thought Gardevoir wore a dress." I replied.

"Traditionally, yes. I didn't like it so I wear human clothing." Aura sat on the bed, busting out her bare breasts.

I stood in front of her and started sucking on her nipples, pinching the other. I started nipping and pulling, making her shudder so badly she fell back with her head hanging off the side of the bed. She panted hard, moaning as I continued to please her nipples.

"Fuck. You know how to suck on nipples really well. Hnnmg. How did you learn?" Aura moaned.

"Mm. I didn't. I'm just letting my hormones control me." I replied, pulling back.

Aura had a black skirt on with white panties, "Think you're able to take those off?" Aura blushed.

I grabbed the hem and pulled both of them off, "Yeah." I blusged harder when I saw her vagina.

She reached down to rub her clit, "Mm, seeing your embarrassed face is getting me so wet~. Take off your clothes and fuck me you dirty human." she moaned.

I did what she asked and watched her flip with her ass to me. She bent over the bed, holding herself up with her hands as her feet touched the floor. Her wide hips gave her a very round white ass that almost hid her vagina.

I stared like an idiot until she said, "I told you what I want, so do it. Fuck the hell out of me. Fuck the demon out of my pussy!"

"O-okay." I stammered, grabbing her hip with one hand and lining myself up with the other.

"Hnng! God I can feel it!" Aura moaned as I moved every inch in.

"Urk... I didn't think Gardevoir were this tight." I moaned.

Aura shot me a horny glance, "You fucking pervert." she smiled lustfully.

I started fucking her, "Just, shut up." I moaned.

"Make me. Your cock feels so hard in my soft pussy. Hnng! Yeah! Fuck me!" Aura moaned.

"God you're so tight! I can't think straight!" I moaned before pinching her ass.

She gasped, "What was that for?"

She tightened around me when I pinched her, "Urk! Just checking if you were a Zoroark." I moaned honestly.

Aura shuddered hard before collapsing onto her elbows, "Oh Arceus yes you feel so good inside me!" Aura moaned.

"Urk! Fuck! I'm cumming." I moaned.

Aura moaned too, "I am as well! Ah!"

I slammed myself in, cumming inside, "Urk! Sorry! I think I'm letting off too much!" I yelled.

She moaned louder, "Ah! I feel it! It's so hot and wet!"

I pulled out and staggered back as a large stream of our cum began to drip out of Aura. Shakily, Aura fell over, laid on her back and spreads her legs. She pushed out most of the cum before rubbing herself.

"M-more." she moaned.

I got on top of her, "More?" I asked.

She nodded, "Fill me up some more you perverted fuck."

I did as she asked and slid myself back in, "Mm. You're hotter and tighter now." I moaned.

Aura rubbed my back, "I think... ugnhg... your cum is taking up too much space... unnhg... you bastard..."

I started ramming into her moaning, "Mm. Gonna call me names now you beautiful Gardevoir?"

Aura moaned back, "Yeah you fucking bullying bitch. You're bullying my poor defenseless cunt like a coward. You stupid human~ ah!"

I kissed her hard to shut her the fuck up as I pounded inside her, 'You mean bitch.' I moaned in my head.

It took a few minutes but she came again, flipping us and breaking lip contact, "You dirty fucking human." she grinned.

I panted hard, "You're the one filled with cum you inbred bitch."

"Inbred?" Aura started riding me, "Mm. I'll show you how inbred I am... by viciously riding you like a Rapidash."

"Okay... this is starting to feel weird!" I complained.

Aura kissed me before whispering lustfully, "Mm. Pokemon naturally tighten up as sex progresses. I think your virgin wee wee wasn't... ripe."

I blushed hard, "Was that last sentence a reference to your nickname?"

Aura licked my neck, "Mm. You're not as dumb as I originally thought."

I chuckled nervously, "Didn't you say you know everything? In accordance to our preious events and experiences, I'm entitled to believe you're able to accurately predict the future moments we'll ex-" Aura covered my mouth.

Aura chuckled in my ear, "Just shut the fuck up if you're going to talk like that. Trying to talk like that doesn't matter in regards to intelligence, no matter what another person says. You merely want to communicate through the most basic means and there is nothing wrong with that."

I felt her start to bounce faster, "Ugh... you're too tight."

"Mm. Withstand it you fucking virgin slut." Aura moaned.

I complained a bit since she was starting to constrict my member with her tightness, "Ugh! How can a virgin be a slut?" I asked.

"Mm. You're so sheltered, it's adorable! Seeing you so embarrassed and red is quite a treat~. Well, since you asked, there are virgins who're experts at other forms of sex; in which the person doesn't lose their virginity, but enjoys pleasuring their mate with their mouth, hands or other toys." Aura snuggled into my shoulder as she began to rapid ride me.

It officially became painful as I felt my skin begin to rub raw from the rapid, destructive thrusts onto my body. With a pained gasp, I released another load of essence into Aura while she felt the ecstasy take over. When it was over, I stared at the ceiling with my left eye closed painfully. Aura's vagina released my basically choked member out and allowed her to slump to my left side panting.

"Holy shit... Fuck... Tulip was so fucking wrong about humans not being enjoyable." Aura smiled, hugging me.

"Fuck... that hurt so much. Am I bleeding?" I asked, looking down.

Aura made me look at her, "You'll be fine. I can help heal you but it'll still be sore."

I panted heavily, sweat beading down my face, "Why did it hurt so much towards the end?"

Aura started hugging me even tighter, "Female pokemon have hundreds of tiny razor sharp hairs that embed into the mate's skin during sex. As the vagina tights, it starts to hurt males more and more but forces special chemicals in that influence semen production. It allows male pokemon, who never feel the pain, to release enough semen to 100% induce impregnation. For humans, it causes a lot of discomfort as sex continues past the first or second release from the female pokemon. Delphox enjoys inviting fans in just to see how long it would take for them to beg her to stop since the hair can cause grievous wounds. After the first few times, humans feel an effect from overexposure to this chemical called Ecstaticoma."

"Ecstaticoma? What does it do?" I asked.

"It does what the name may suggest. The human male experiences a strange, almost trance like, comatose state that enwraps them with ecstasy and happiness beyond human understanding. It becomes extremely addictive and causes human males to seek out Lopunny prostitutes that can give them this feeling. The side effect from overexposure includes heart failure, liver damage, brain damage, and divorces." Aura tried to get up but couldn't, so she slumped back down.

I felt her hand rub my area, "Well... why divorces?"

"Unlike female rape cases, male rape cases involving female pokemon can have nasty aftereffects. If raped long enough, the victim will feel the effect and become addicted to it. Some weeks later, he'll be frustrated from the urges and end up cheating to get the addiction back into check. Wives don't understand or accept it and instead divorce them saying they're backstabbing cheaters. In reality, they're victims that suffered at the hands of their victims long enough for life ruining effects. Female rape is psychological, male rape from female pokemon is irreversible change that ruins your whole life." Aura healed the wounds on my member.

"Should... should I be worried?" I asked.

Aura shrugged, "I don't know. My head is spinning a bit now... I'm so tired... and your chest is so soft... zzzzzzz." Aura started snoring after laying on my chest.

"...Well, that doesn't help! Wake up!" I yelled.

Aura snored a bit louder, "Zzzzzzz!"

"...With any luck, I'll wake up to breakfast." I smiled, trying to make myself laugh.

It didn't work, leaving me to feel nothing but intense exhaustion. I laid my head down and quickly succumb to sleep thinking about what just happened.

-September , 2004-

The next morning was extremely weird since I woke up to Aura not being there. Then I noticed the shower was on and heard singing. I got up and crept over to the bathroom before realizing it was Aura. I chose to avoid the awkward conversation by speaking with her in the shower. I went back into my room and began taking out clothes I'd be wearing for the day. The shower turned off and took a few minutes for her to dry off. I wanted as my bathroom door opened up to her wearing the same clothes but had a towel wrapped on her head.

I started snickering, "What's up with the towel?"

Aura flipped me off, "Shut up. My hair absorbs water like a sponge so it requires a bit of extra time to dry."

I shrugged, "Whatever. My turn to shower."

It felt so nice to shower but god did my area hurt from the adventure it went through last night. The water pressure is adequate at best but does the job well. My only problem is the difficulty turning the knob due to the amount of rust or gunk. Aura had a bar of soap ready for me to use. I looked around to see a shampoo and picked it up.

"Gardevoir hair? To keep it green and fresh... what the fuck?" I turned it over, "Supported by GLMD's leader Aura... Why am I not surprised? This bitch seriously has some type of ego."

I put Aura's shampoo down and looked at another to see it was... basic human shampoo... from a gas station... I get the feeling she doesn't like me... Oh well! I went through with the shower until the water turned cold suddenly and that's when it hit me. Aura used most of the god damn hot water! What the fucking hell!? I got out and dried myself off, barely getting the chance to wash my hair. Upon leaving the bathroom, I was met with quite an interesting choice. The smell of bacon met my nose, making me almost drool. I knew it was Aura but she flat out ruined my shower with her hair using all the hot water and the cheap shampoo. So... I could be an asshole and complain about it... or I could be nice for some awesome breakfast.

I walked over to the kitchen, "What's cooking?" I asked.

Aura smiled at me, "Bacon and pancakes."

"...I honestly expected you to leave like what we did doesn't matter." I replied, scratching the back of my neck.

Aura shook her head, "It could be a one night stand... unless you don't want it to be."

"Well... I don't." I replied.

Aura was looking at the bacon before freezing, "Oh..."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just... Tulip may come back..." Aura muttered.

I decided to go for it since Tulip was mentioned, "...I heard you singing in the shower. You sounded amazing. I think you could still be in GLMD if you wanted to be."

Aura hung her head, sadness radiated off her, "That... was a recording..."

"It was?" I asked.

Aura pulled out a cell phone, "I played it on this while I showered... the only thing that reminds me of what I was without making me feel depressed."

I went with being supportive by hugging her from behind, "Hey, I think you could still sing if you wanted."

Aura rubbed my arms with a hand before holding my own hand, "You know... we're not supposed to end up being happy." Aura replied.

I smiled into her back, "It doesn't matter to me all that much. We had sex, what's the worse we could do?"

"I could kill and eat you with my bacon." Aura joked.

"Nice. Now I'm scared and hungry. When will breakfast be served?" I asked.

"When it's done. I originally was only making some for me but... I'll give you a bit for being a good boy." Aura pat my head after making me stop hugging her.

I gave her a kiss on her lips, surprising her greatly, "Whoa..." She blushed.

"Yeah, that just happened." I smirked.

"...That's what shocked me. You kissed me." Aura went back to making breakfast.

I leaned against a counter, "So... why did you have sex with me if you didn't like me?"

"...I was...pent up... like you." Aura admitted.

"Do you like me?" I asked.

"Do you like me?" Aura repeated.

"That's not fair, I asked first." I replied.

Aura blushed nervously, "Well... I could tell you were so horny the moment you knew I got you all this. So... I may have taken advantage of your ecstatic behavior."

I looked aside, "Deep down... I feel... wrong about it. Losing my first time to you through desperation but... I really do like you. Seeing all this... it makes me feel like it's worth it."

"So... you don't want me living with you mister racist?" Aura asked.

"No. I do want you living with me." I clarified.

"Then ask." Aura smiled.

I smiled a bit before asking, "Aura, will you please live with me?"

Aura grinned at me, "Sure. We're mates anyways."

That's when my life in this city really started... I don't know why this Gardevoir had to end up like this... with me... Once a singing sensation and now a police chief with no real sense of happiness all because she lost her singing voice. Going to the police station was a bit weird since we came in at the same time. With GLMD's reputation in the shitter, Aura's popularity is pretty dead now... New posters and magazines began to populate the streets and shops following a new band called Fate. The lead singer is a gothic Froslass hybrid chick that 'freezes your heart and soul through her luxurious lyrics.' The band had a second singer who had a... striking resemblance to Gojiro. In fact, Gojiro wasn't even in the office... I waited until clear after 10:00 a.m. before deciding he's officially getting worried. My only choice revolved around requesting what hours Gojiro works this week. When I arrived to Aura's office, I found Tulip in there basically in tears.

"It's all your fault!" Tulip cried.

Aura remained calm, "Tulip, calm down please."

Tulip cried into her hands, "Calm? How can I remain calm after what just happened!? Our band just died in a matter of days! Echo is dead! Her girlfriend broke up with her, dropping the last brick on the Tauros's back. Do you know what it's like to walk into your best friend's room to see her fucking hanging there!? Dead!?"

Aura looked like someone just shot her, "Echo is... dead? She hung herself?"

Tulip couldn't stop crying, "Blaze completely left to join some other mediocre band in a far off city. I just can't believe everything we worked for just... grounded into dust. I'm all alone now and can't figure out what I should do."

Aura was crying a bit but did her best to sound composed, "I don't know Tulip. You can't stay here and I don't have any money to give you..."

Tulip got on her knees, "Aura, I have nothing! Bisharp disowned us due to our 'lack of competence' since your departure. I desperately need your help. I'm begging you!"

I was utterly shocked, 'How serious is this conversation?' I wondered.

Aura steeled herself, "This is my home now Tulip. I'm not letting you ruin it. Please leave."

Tulip got up, wiping her tears, "... I'll murder that human." she whispered.

"What?" Aura asked.

Tulip glared at her deathly serious, "I will murder that human without any hesitation. You know I would. I came here begging for your help and you just toss me aside. How can you do that to me, I've known you since the beginning!"

Aura slammed an arm on her desk screaming, "I can't help you, okay!?"

Tulip seemed shocked before looking down, "Just... tell me why..."

Aura started crying, "I... I still can't forgive you for stealing Chrono from me..."

Tulip started leaving, "Oh... I understand it now..." she glanced at me with a terrible sadness clouding her eyes, "Excuse me please." she asked politely.

Aura shot her head up, "Tulip, wait!"

Tulip started running away as Aura ran to the door, 'What just happened..?' I wondered.

Aura punched the side of her door frame, "Damn it..."

Aura shook her head, going back into the office, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I can't sing anymore, my band is nothing, one of my best friends killed herself, I work as a police chief, and my remaining best friends are gone. I feel great." She sniffled.

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry for asking."

Aura rubbed my arms, acknowledging my presence, "It's okay. I never really thought that feeling would still haunt me but it did. Knowing what she did to me by stealing the one Gallade I genuinely loved and letting me walk into the two of them having sex on my bed. I hated her so much for doing it but I never imagined it would hurt me so much to see her that desperate just to reject her."

You think she'll be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... she's strong deep down." Aura replied.

Justin ran into the room, "I have come with horrid news of justice!"

"...How do you function? Oh wait, through justice." I gave him a happy smile.

"Tulip is on the roof!" Justin yelled.

I was unimpressed, "Can't the psychic types just use psychic to get her down?"

"She used that can you carried around on herself and suddenly she's immune to psychic. Justice has some serious karma." Justin replied.

"How did she get... damn it Gojiro! You didn't fucking hide them!" I yelled.

Justin looked at me weird, "Gojiro isn't here..."

"I know that but I'm venting my anger. Come on Aura, we have to stop her." I told her.

Aura tapped her fingers before getting up, "Come on, we'll head outside."

Justin and I followed Aura to the front of the building and saw Tulip on top near the edge. Will she actually jump or is this just a front to get us to help her?


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 Red X

{Third Person Point Of View}

Bisharp paced in an underground bunker until a mysterious figure fell from the ceiling. He stood at 6 foot 3 wearing a black jumpsuit. A white skull mask missing its bottom jaw with a red X on it's forehead. The black jumpsuit covered every bit of flesh on his body. He had a very slim build with a thin waistline. A black metal belt is wrapped around his waist with white cubes and a circle pad with a dimly lit red X. The palms and back of his hands have a red X across them. A metal cover protected his elbows and knees with white fabric over his eyes.

The mysterious man had his voice distorted to conceal his identity, "You called?"

Bisharp looked at him, "My bosses require your assistance."

The man crossed his arms, "Red X doesn't work for free."

Bisharp frowned, "We'll pay you AFTER you help us. My master has her eyes on a new potential suit wearer but we need him to prove himself."

Red X laughed, "Pay me now and I'll consider it."

Bisharp got angry, "You will be After!"

Red X shrugged, "Fine! Can you tell me who this kid is?"

Bisharp pulled out a file, "Here's everything we have on him. Currently, Tulip is going to commit suicide. Once the shock subsides, you can go on a little thieving spree."

Red X took the file and began to leave, "Consider it done but remember, you will pay me once all is said and done."

Bisharp snorted, "You'll get your payment... just do your job."

{Rui's Point of View}

-Shortly after Red X scene-

I ran outside with Aura and looked at our steps to see Tulip was already dead. Her neck looked bent at a 90 degree angle. I didn't need to check in order to know her neck was broken. An open gash leaked deep red blood down the steps with our entire police force surrounding her body. Aura gently pushed me aside as she ran to inspect Tulip's body.

I watched Aura inspect her body before sighing, "She isn't a Zoroark."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" I asked.

She pat Tulip's head for a moment before laying her down, "Yeah... I'll be fine."

Aura got up and went back into the station, refusing to let me follow. Later that day, I went home but she never did and that worried me. I couldn't sleep, knowing that she's back at the station depressed and alone. Knowing this, I went back to the station around midnight and found her there. She wanted me to go home but I refused until she finally agreed to let me stay. We worked on some files until 2 a.m. and finally went home. Aura slept on top of me, keeping her face buried into my chest. I fell asleep shortly after she did and dreamt about nothing that night.

-1 Week Later-

Everything returned to normal faster than I expected. Even though everyone was a huge fan of GLMD, they didn't care about Tulip's funeral. I didn't like her at all but every guy seemed mesmerized by her. In the end, she was nothing but a Playboy bunny to them... That... was kind of sad even though she's nothing but an egotistic inbred pokemon. Gojiro and I worked on a lot of simple cases with a murder case or two in the mix. Then came our new case.

Gojiro and I handed Aura our lasted report, "Here's our last case."

Aura took it and read through it quickly, "Good job like always."

Gojiro shifted his gaze between us, "You two are a weird couple."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Gojiro looked at me, "It looks as though there's no warmth between you two. You never kiss, or hug, and it's, quite frankly, strange. If you two are mates, shouldn't you display some sort of affection for each other?"

Aura gave him a weird look, "Are you saying you're expecting us to make out and have sex in our office?"

Gojiro started waving his hands nervously towards her, "N-no!" he stammered.

I raised a brow, "That's really gross dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Gojiro looked at me, yelling, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Aura waved her hand, "Just shut up."

Gojiro hung his head, "Okay..."

Aura looked at me, "I have a new case here for you Rui."

Justin barged into the room, "Sweet Justice has come for a new case."

Aura smacked her forehead, "Justin, get out. I need to talk to these two alone."

Justin flared up, "I am justice in human form! I demand a new case!"

Aura glared at him, "You want a new case? Then go solve the mystery on why I'll fire you if you make another demand!"

Justin sighed, "I'm sorry. Justice will have to wait outside until it can receive new orders."

"..." I looked at Aura, "Are you sure you shouldn't just fire him now?"

Justin flared up, pointing at me, "I'm still your senior because Justice trumps all!"

"..." I looked at Aura, "See my point?"

Aura laughed, "He's a moron."

Justin hung his head, "Why does everyone pick on Justice..."

He walked out of the room sadly as Gojiro suddenly yelled, "Wait a minute! Justin is two letters away from Justice!"

I said, "...Gojiro."

"Yes?" Gojiro asked.

"Can you like... go get cancer?" I asked.

Gojiro yelled, "What did I say to deserve that!?"

Aura smiled, "Rui, he can't get cancer because he IS cancer!"

I said, "Ah! That's why he brings cancer to my eyes."

Gojiro frowned, hanging his head, "You two are so mean..."

I looked at Aura, "What's the new case."

Gojiro did a silent fist pump and whispered, "Yes, he does have my back."

Aura sat back a bit, "It involves a series of robberies... special robberies."

I noticed the emphasis on special, "What makes them special?"

She turned her computer monitor to show us a short video, "Red X is in the city."

A video inside the safe of a private weapons locker started to play. The security camera looked left to right until a red X gadget stabbed into the lens. The security camera fell with a small piece of lens still showing video as Red X came on screen for a split second.

"Who's Red X?" I asked.

Aura held her hands together and laid her chin on it, "He's a thief from a far off land that came to our region recently. He uses special gadgets to get what he wants."

"Special gadgets? Such as..?" I leaned in a bit.

Aura shrugged, "How the fuck should I know? They can do a lot of things."

"...Okay, so we're going in blind on a famous criminal with weird gadgets. I'd say we're screwed." I smiled.

Gojiro pat my back, "Yeah! We are!"

Aura shook her head, "We already know his next target based on the series of targets."

I took a slip of paper from Aura as we left and I glanced at Justin as he went in. The next target is a weapon locker near Vulthurin's park.

As we drove there, I ended up asking, "Are... you sure you don't want to ask Vulthurin back?"

Gojiro flinched before sighing, "I don't want to. He's better off as a drug lord than a detective. Plus, I think you're a better partner than him."

"Really?" I asked.

Gojiro shrugged, "I... I'm not really sure. You do figure out things quickly and Aura seems to be interested in you. Whenever she and I talk about you, Aura seems to see something inside you."

I looked out the window, "Yeah... I don't know why she likes me..."

Gojiro shrugged, "Are you sure you have no idea why?"

"..." I thought about it before saying, "I think it might have to do with our parents being dead. If not... maybe she thinks I have more potential than I'm worth."

Gojiro sat back as we waited on a red light, "You think she really cares?"

I hung my head, "Well... I'm not sure but when she sleeps on me... I feel like she loves me."

Gojiro stepped on the gas when the light turned green, "I can't read that Gardevoir anymore. Ever since she left GLMD, she's been... strange. I feel like she lost something important to her."

I knew what she lost, and told him, "She lost her voice Gojiro. That's why she left the band and I know she misses it."

My mind wandered to time I heard her listening to her songs in the shower. Hearing her sobs through the door as she cried over her lost life. I never knocked but I listened to her sobs and felt her sadness.

I heard Aura's voice for a moment, 'My singing life is over... the only thing I can do is live a normal life.'

Gojiro looked so sad, "I'll be honest... I miss her songs. I know you never liked her but... it does make me happy knowing you're treating my idol right."

I started chuckling, "Treating her right? I barely tell her I like her."

Gojiro smiled, "In public, yes but I know you must feel something towards her. You wouldn't sleep with her if you didn't."

I shook my head, "I wonder how she started singing... I... I wish I was a fan when she did. I only ever listened to her songs when she started crying in the bathroom."

Gojiro sighed, "I hate to say it but you had your chance. Instead of trying to like her, you hated her for no reason. What if you caused her to lose her voice."

My eyes flashed for a moment as my hair began to raise, "I... How could I do that?"

Gojiro shrugged before saying, "What if... what if it was the bad press?"

I thought about it, 'The bad press?'

Gojiro continued, "What if they pushed her to performing at a higher level that she wasn't used to."

I started thinking about it, guilt rising, 'I have to ask her about it when I get back.'

When we arrived at the locker, I got out of the car immediately. The guards were missing from their posts and I knew it wasn't normal. This is a private military weapon locker, they'd never let this happen. The door to the building was unlocked so I ran it with my pistol drawn. Scattered destroyed Assault Rifles and unconscious guards littered the hall. The security cameras were destroyed with red X daggers in them. Some of the guards had them in their legs and arms. I rubbed some dust on the floor only to get explosive residue.

"Explosives? Flashbang? C4? Combination of the two?" I asked myself.

Gojiro ran in and grabbed my shoulder, "Come on! He has to still be here!"

"Yeah, you're right!" I yelled, running with him.

We ran down a series of hallways and stairs until we reached a long room. Halfway through, Red X walked as several lasers tried to hit him. He jumped and spun, dodging all of them, as he tried to reach the door at the far end. I kept running as Gojiro stopped in fear of his life but I didn't care. I started mirroring Red X's movements as I dodged the lasers. When I reached the end, he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

He spoke to me, "Not bad kid, but you're going to have to do better than that to catch me."

I reached my hand out to grab his torso, "You think this is a game?" I asked as my hand phased through him.

I retracted my hand in shock, "Of course this is a game. You think you can catch me? You better hurry then, kid."

The Hologram disappeared as the doors exploded open. I shook my head and got back up to run into the next room. I saw him again as he walked on the ceiling. The floor had black screens with several machine turrets on the ceiling. I took out a pen from my pocket and threw it into the room. The instant it touched the ground, the floor lit up into a red X. The turrets opened fire and destroyed the pen with pinpoint accuracy.

"Okay Rui... how do we get through this?" I asked myself.

I looked around and found a power panel on the wall. I tried to open it but it was locked. I took out my pistol and shot the lock open. I began pulling out power cords until the lasers turn off and Gojiro joined me.

He noticed the turrets, "Okay... what's the plan?"

"Think you can throw me across the entire room with Psychic?" I asked.

Gojiro frowned, "Yeah but I could end up hurting you."

I shook my head, "That doesn't matter, what matters is catching that thieving bastard. Throw me." I demanded.

Gojiro shrugged, "Alright, you asked for it."

Gojiro picked me up with Psychic and tossed me across the room. I flew straight towards the door and felt his psychic influence leave my body. I rolled forward to kick the door open and slide along the red carpet for a bit. When I got up, I saw Red X walking towards another door. He heard me run and turned towards me with an open palm extended in my direction. Without uttering a word, the red X on his palm lit up. I watched a red X shoot out from his palm towards me. I thought I had to dodge it but the red X expanded into a large ink like X to block the path. A bit of an opening was left under it so I slid underneath. When I reached the other side, the pathway back is completely blocked.

I turned to see Red X looking at me, before speaking, "So... you made it."

I pointed my pistol at him, "Of course I did but you don't sound surprised."

Red X shrugged, "Why should I be. There are plenty of humans like me who're capable of such feat."

I asked, "What are you after!?"

Red X's white visor narrowed a bit, "Why should I tell you that?"

I glared at him, "Actually, I have a better question, Who are you?"

He laughed a bit, "Now, If I wanted you to know that, would I bother wearing a mask?"

I shot a warning shot, "I don't miss twice."

He ducked his head a bit, putting his hands up, "Kid, you take life way too seriously. Deep down, I'm not really a bad guy but you can call me Red X. What's your name chuckles?"

My glare faltered at that nickname, "My name is Rui."

Red X tilted his head a bit, "Oh! So you're that kid! The one that ruined Aura's voice."

I was caught off guard and put my gun down slightly, "What do you mean I caused Aura to lose her voice?"

Red X waved with two fingers, "Catch me if you can and I'll tell you."

As he started to run, I sprinted after him. I shot a few bullets from my pistol before putting it away. We ran for a couple minutes before reaching a safe and he couldn't open it.

"Oh great..." Red X groaned.

"Turn around!" I ordered.

He did what I asked before laid his back against the safe, "Calm down kid."

I pointed the gun at his head, "Shut up and keep your hands where I can see them!"

He chuckled a bit, "If you say so."

He palms began to glow as a couple of red Xs flew at me. I shot my gun and destroyed a few but they hit the pistol out of my hand. Red X ran forward and immediately flung me onto my back. He raised a foot to stomp my head but I rolled onto my right side and swept his legs. As I stood up, he rolled back onto his feet and pointed behind me.

"Time's up." Red X grunted.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at the safe wall.

A tiny circular device began to blink red for a moment before exploding. I flew back a few feet before sliding to a stop as Red X stepped over me.

He stopped for a moment, "Oh, don't get up." he looked at me, "I'll see myself out."

I grunted as I sat up, "Oh, no. You're not getting away from me!"

I struggled to my feet and chased after him into the safe only to find a tube of uranium suspended in the air. Red lasers surrounded it and I saw Red X at a console.

I shot at him but he dodged, "Kid, don't you know when to quit?"

"Quit? What even is that?" I asked.

I tilted his head a bit, "Heh, a bit of a smartass, typical."

I looked at the tube of Uranium, "So... what's the Uranium for?"

Red X pressed a button on the console, making the lasers disappear, "I've got a buyer, why else would I waste my time stealing it."

I shot at him again until my gun was empty but he dodged the bullets. He jumped towards the tube and grabbed it with his hands before pressing a button on his belt.

He waved at me, "See ya Chuckles."

I shot at him but he disappeared, "Great... so now I have to worry about evil pokemon, illegal humans that wear Pokemon skin AND humans dressed as super villains. My job gets easier all the time, sigh..."

I began to head back until I reached the red goo blocking the hall. I touched it and noticed it had solidified to create a solid wall. I used the butt of my pistol and started hitting it until a crack formed. After a couple of minutes, I broke a hole big enough to climb through. When I walked back to the turret room, Gojiro was waiting for me.

"He got away?" Gojiro asked.

I yelled, "Yeah, he disappeared into thin air, and I'm being serious."

Gojiro yelled back, "What was he after?"

I answered, "He was after a tube of Uranium. From what he said, this is a job for him. He's going to sell it to a buyer."

Gojiro said, "Try to find a way to turn this room off so we can leave safely. You're too far away for me to use psychic on."

I looked around and found another power panel. One minute passed before I got the turret room to turn off. I took a hesitant step on the floor and gave a sigh of relief when the turrets didn't kill me.

Gojiro pat my back as we left, "Hey, you did a great job man. So he got away, no biggy, you'll get another shot at him. While you went ahead, I called for back up so we'll be safe."

I nodded my thanks, "I just hate that he got away so easily."

Gojiro shrugged, "Humans can be very creative, what they build is unique."

I thought about what he said, 'I caused Aura to lose her voice?'

Gojiro nudged my shoulder, "You okay? You seemed to be lost in thought."

My head shot up, "Huh, oh, yeah! I'm fine, just trying to think of a way to beat Red X next time."

Gojiro shrugged, "Not really something you can do alone since you're... you know... a human."

I sighed, "Yeah... you're right..."


	15. Ch 15 Aura's voice

Ch. 15 Aura's voice

(This chapter is dedicated to eeveetheimmortal. Happy birthday my friend. :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)

{Rui's Point of View}

I made it back to the station with Gojiro a few hours after Red X stole the Uranium. The station was in an uproar after what Red X just did. I wasn't sure why, but I knew I would hear about it eventually. Aura was in her office and looked a bit sad as she stared at a newspaper. On it was a Froslass Hybrid singing with a new band. I could tell that Aura missed her life in the band with GLMD. I tapped Gojiro's shoulder, nudging my head towards the door as a sign for him to leave.

When he closed the door, I spoke, "You must really miss it."

Aura sighed, "Yes... and no. I miss having my adoring fans cheering for me and my beautiful voice, however, I do not miss losing my mates to a slut Lopunny. Tulip kept me from experiencing true happiness the entire time."

I leaned against her desk next to her, "Tell me... how did you lose your voice?"

"..." Aura hung her head, staying silent.

I tilted my head, "It was me, wasn't it?"

Aura shook her head, "No. It wasn't you Rui... yes... you were a factor, but not the cause. It was my own fault since I... I wanted to prove I was the best, despite having one human dislike me."

I frowned, looking down, "I'm sorry Aura..."

Aura sniffled, "I used to be somebody. Somebody important, and then I lose my voice, making me come here. I thought... I thought hurting you would fill the void, you know? Instead, I felt it widen, like nothing I did mattered anymore. Losing my voice gave me a wound so severe, it can never heal. I was in despair but... then you chose to live in despair with me."

I smiled a bit at her, "I think it's nice being with you now."

Aura sniffled, disbelieving me, "So you say, but I know you still hate me for being a pokemon."

I rolled my eyes, "So what? I'd fuck you right on your desk if I had to, in order to prove I'm interested in you."

Silvia blushed hard, "Uhhhh..."

She pointed at the door, showing a shocked Justin holding a coffee. His eyes were wide in shock as his jaw dropped from hearing what I said.

Next thing he did, he dropped his coffee, covered his ears and yelled, "Young Justice has heard an act he can no longer unhear! Oh god help me!"

Justin ran out of the room screaming, "Wow... what an asshole, he spilled coffee all over your carpet."

Aura started laughing, rolling her eyes, "Right, because that's what's important right now."

I looked at her, grabbing her cheeks to pull her into a kiss, "You know... you can be honest with me... right?"

Aura snickered, "Are you honest with me?"

I smiled, "Of course."

Aura smiled, "Okay."

I stared at her, "...Well?"

Aura gave me a confused look, "Well, what?"

I gave her a blank look, "You were going to tell me how you lost your voice."

Aura thought about it, "Hm... nah."

I raised a brow, "Nah? What the hell does that mean?"

Aura smiled, "It means no."

I started complaining, "Then why didn't you say that?"

Aura grinned, "I thought you'd figure it out."

I started getting mad, "Why can't you tell me?"

Aura was taken aback by my sudden anger, "I don't want you to think it's your fault."

I calmed down, "Aura, I know it's my fault. The bad media I created caused you to lose your multi million dollar career. All because I was... jealous of you..."

Aura placed her hand on my shoulder, "Rui... you weren't jealous of me, silly, you were sexually frustrated."

I blushed hard, "No I wasn't!"

Aura grinned, "Liiiiies."

I frowned, "You're making me feel bad."

Aura giggled, "You're so cute when your docile nature comes out."

I flared up, "I'm not docile!"

Aura grinned teasingly, "Yes you are~."

I grunted quietly, "I am not..."

Aura hugged me tightly, "You can be quite cute."

I blushed, "Thank you."

Aura rubbed my head, "So... do you really want to know?"

I nodded, "Yes please."

Aura sighed, "Very well."

-A few months ago-

{Aura's Point of View}

I remember being with Tulip when the news came that Rui rejected the Zoroark copy of me. This caused an absolute uproar in my fanbase and, to my surprise, my reluctancy to acknowledge it, made things worse. I tried to tell my fans that it didn't matter, that Rui didn't matter. This only fueled the flame as more and more humans began to reject my voice. It got so bad that my fan letters turned sour and disappointing. My manager told me to kill it in this next concert with everything I had.

My manager, a Toxicroak, held a Clipboard, "Remember Aura, you need to be at your absolute best this time. If not, things may go out of control."

I looked at my knees, sitting on a folding chair, "Tell me... has that human been dealt with?"

My manager closed the door and locked it, "You know who has seen to it. They're using two Zoroark to disquise themselves as you and Tulip."

I growled a bit, "Why the fuck did they impersonate Tulip? I fucking hate her for stealing all my men."

My manager crossed his arms, "It's simple, she's hotter than you."

I looked at him in utter shock, "How dare you say that!?"

My manager grinned, "Without your voice, she is but you can prove me wrong by killing it out there. Do you understand?"

I bit my bottom lip in worry before sighing, "Okay."

My manager placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. That little bastard will be dead soon after regretting his decision, and you'll be on top of the world again."

I nodded slightly, "I can only hope so..."

My bandmates arrived shortly after my manager left. Echo and Flare went into the changing rooms to put on new clothes. Tulip leaned against a wall snickering with her ears covering her face.

I glared at her, "What is it?"

Tulip looked at her, "I took a real hard pounding from the Gallade that got away."

I got up, ready to punch her across her smug face, "Shut the fuck up!"

Tulip snickered, "Don't be like that. Your man knew how to share and so did the two bodyguards who helped him fuck me."

I visibly shook with Anger, "I do NOT have the patience for your bullshit Tulip! I have to fucking work my ass off in order to help keep us afloat!"

Tulip frowned, "There was a time where MY voice kept us afloat."

I gritted my teeth, "Yeah? There was a time YOU weren't a slutty bitch, with a broom constantly being shoved up your ass."

Tulip shrugged, "You're just mad no man has fucked you in your ass."

I scoffed in disgust, "Oh! You disgusting bitch! I would never let a man do that!"

Tulip smirked, "And yet you still wonder why men like me more than you."

I clenched my hands, "It's not fair..." I sniffled.

Tulip looked at me, "Hm?"

I covered my face, crying slightly, "I work so hard and we started this band together. Why do you hate me so much! Wahhhh!"

Tulip ran over and hugged me tightly, making me cry into her shoulder, "Sh! Sh! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it anyways. The Gallade wasn't interested in sex. Sh... I'm sorry Aura."

I sniffled, crying pitifully, "I just want a loyal mate. Sniff. You just keep stealing them."

Tulip rubbed my back, "Aur-u, think about it this way. If a man doesn't leave you for me then you found your mate. You just need to keep trying, you're a beautiful Gardevoir, it'll happen."

I pulled back, wiping my tears, "It still hurts you know?"

Tulip frowned, "I know... it's just in my nature to do these things..."

Echo and Flare came out in their gear but that's not important to know, "You sexy bitches ready?" Echo asked.

Tulip rolled her eyes, "Only a lesbian would say that."

Echo looked offended, "Fuck you, you loose cunt!"

Flare yelled, "Girls, shut up! We have a concert to do."

Tulip sighed, "Yeah. Come on Aura, we need to get in gear too."

We went into the dress room in order to put our make up on. As I put my Mascara on, my mind drifted to Rui. If he's that little bastard, then I hope he's getting everything he deserves.

I discarded my dress to wear a tight black tanktop with my shard ripping through the center, where a heart is. Extremely short and tight jean shorts barely covered my thin sexy legs. As I looked myself over, I couldn't help but grin at my own sexiness. The rip even caused a bit of my C cup breasts to show as well. With a blown kiss at the mirror, I headed out to be with my bandmates.

On my way to the stage, my manager gave me a curt nod, "Do your best." he told me.

I swallowed hard, feeling a type of pressure I've never been exposed to, "I'll blow their minds."

The stage was darkened, allowing the four of us to slip onto it unnoticed. When the lights turned on, I gripped the micstand, looking at the thousands of cheering fans. Unrecognizable posters created a sea of colors that moved in waves. I began to sweat, feeling the pressure until Tulip's instrument shocked me out of it.

-30 minutes later-

We finished singing our sixth song and I began to feel my voice become hoarse. The crowd was going wild, screaming their head off but I felt like I'm not doing well enough. That's when I decided to do our signature song. With a downward twirl of my finger, the other three flinched in shock.

[Song - Crossing Fields (English Version)]

The song began to play as I swallowed some spit and took a deep breath before singing.

"I was never right,

for the hero type of role,

I admit iiiiiiiit! With, my, heart.

Shivering in fear,

I can see the days reflectiiiiiing in each passing.

Even so,

it has been calling the heavens,

to me,

But I cannot hide,

All the emptiness inside,

My fleeting highlord.

Once in my Drea-!"

That was when my voice shrieked as I collapsed, unable to breath or speak. As I fell over, everything went by slowly. The looks of confusion and shock is plastered on everyone's face. I heard Tulip yell out to me as I cough and laid on the floor, gripping my neck. Tears began to drip down my face as I realized my failure. I failed to give my fans what they wanted... and it was all Rui's fault.

-The Next Day-

I woke up in a hospital, staring at the ceiling. A feeling of emptiness began to eat away at my heart. I've always loved singing... it was the only thing I wanted to do. Now... it's gone. My agent came into the room, the look of pity was evident on his face. He tried to get my attention but I ignored his attempts.

He sighed, sitting next to my bed, "The doctor says your singing voice is gone for now..."

I still was unable to speak so I nodded.

My agent decided to get my attention the only way he could, "That Rui kid is causing problems."

I looked at him, showing my interest.

He smiled slightly, "Your singing voice needs a break for a few months, think it'd be fun to do that Gallade kid some favors? He'll pay you handsomely."

I sat up, giving him a serious look as I nodded, 'Of course I'll help. That kid has to pay for what he's done.'

My agent smiled, "Good. In three weeks, your private jet can take you to the city. Who knows, it could be fun. I know how smart you are, use it to your full advantage."

I looked ahead, glaring at a chair before crushing it with psychic, 'It'll be a lot of fun. I have future sight. That little bastard won't know what hit him.'

My agent shook his head, "You know you have to pay for that, right?"

I sighed, trying to speak but I could only manage a squeaky voice, "Sorry."

{Rui's Point of View}

I stared at her in shock, "You can get your voice back?"

Aura smiled, shushing me, "No one can know."

I smiled, "I'll never tell anyone."

Aura smiled at me, "So... do you think I look hot in this?"

I looked down to see her wearing her tight black tank top and jean shorts. I blushed hard, looking up at her hopeful eyes before kissing her.

I smiled, "You look beautiful."

Aura grinned, "You mean sexy."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't over do it."

A knocking on her door caused us to break from our little love bickering. To our surprise, the Froslass hybrid woman, the leader of the new hit band, waltz in the room. She stood at 5 feet tall with long flowing white hair. She wore a tiny cloak with the hood up to hide her long hair. A large bunch made two strands draped over her shoulders. Her eyes were larger than normal humans, but they were a beautiful shade of blue. A lollipop stick hung out of her mouth as she sucked on it. She wore a pure white T-shirt with a black bra underneath. Her breasts were A cup but the bra can easily be stopped through the fabric. To cover her legs, she wore sweatpants that hid her feet with the cloak covering her arms and hands. Ice formed along the cloak and on the tips of her white hair. Water vapor seemed to condense around her, creating a mist effect.

Her voice is borderline angelic, "Hello." she smiled.

I found myself smiling, "Hi, how may we help you?"

She looked at Aura, "I need to speak to her."

Aura raised a brow, "I'm a little busy, what do you need?"

She kept smiling, "I need you in my band to make it better."

Aura flinched, "I can't sing anymore."

The Froslass hybrid laughed, "Please, spare me. I heard everything outside that door. Your voice is coming back."

Aura bit her lip, "I'm sorry but I can't."

The Froslass hybrid looked confused, "Why? Surely you'd love the chance to get back on stage."

I held Aura's hand, "It's okay Aura. You deserve that kind of life. You'll be rich and famous like before, plus, Tulip won't be there to steal your mates this time."

Aura frowned at me, clenching my hand, "I love you Rui." I noticed a tear develop, "I'm not losing you."

I smiled at her gently before looking at the hybrid, "I'm sorry but she wants to live a mediocre life."

The smile left her face, "Tsk, you Gardevoirs are all fucked in the head. You're a stupid Miltank for rejecting my offer. Your little boy better learn to keep himself hidden. If he proves to be special, you may lose him forever."

As the Froslass Hybrid left, I asked, "What's your name?"

She stopped, looking at me, "They call me Anna." With that, she left the room.

I looked at Aura, seeing her sadness, "Aura... let's go on a date."

She perked up, "Really?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yeah."

-2 hours later-

I found our date to be a lot more... interesting than I thought. Aura took us to the most expensive restaurant in town. She looked amazing, wearing black mascara, her tanktop and tight short shorts. Then there was me... I couldn't help but feel like an insignificant beggar before God. I zipped up my sweater, trying to create an imaginary barrier between myself and everyone's gaze.

Aura noticed my discomfort, "Don't worry Rui, you look cute in that sweater." she winked at me.

I blushed brightly, looking down at my hands nervously, 'Ugh! Why am I so embarrassed?'

Aura used psychic to put my hood up and then pulled it down over my face, "Hee hee hee!" she giggled naughtily.

I blushed furiously, pulling the hood back, "That wasn't nice!"

Aura smiled at me, "I like it when you're feisty but docile."

I took in a sharp take of breath before saying, "I'm not docile."

She rolled her eyes, "Rui, just admit it. You're docile, you like it when I stand over you."

I looked aside, blushing, "If you're trying to say I like being dominated, then you're wrong,"

She reached across the table to poke my cheek, "Don't pout, enjoy our dinner date."

She smiled at me sweetly, I looked at her, smiling as well before nodding, "What will you have?"

Aura looked at the menu, "Hm... These are all so... generic... Mm... I think I need to spice them up." She kept glancing at me.

I that feeling of uneasy came back, "Uh... what's wrong?"

Aura smirked, "Let's share our dinner. We'll order their biggest dish and eat it together."

I looked aside blushing, "Uh..." I couldn't think of a reason why we shouldn't, so I said, "Okay."

Aura got up and, much to my surprise, sat on my lap. She's very light, likely from her psychic influence. I could tell her eyes were glowing, either to excite or scare me, I did not know. We ended up sharing our drink and food.

At one point she took a large sip of soda before kissing me and making me drink half. This girl is doing everything she can to embarrass me and... somehow turn me on.

She looked at me, feeding me a bit of our dish, "So, how are you enjoying your first date?"

I blushed, looking into her eyes, "I love it."

Little did I know, Red X was watching us the entire time but he didn't do anything. I enjoyed my date and Aura rewarded me with a night of 'fun'.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Sharp Mind, Hollow Body**

 **(I know, it's been a long time, but I feel like writing this chapter. It'll only be one since I'm more focused on my patron story, sweet, and purgatory. I hope you guys at least enjoy this one chapter. This chapter really hit a spot in my heart...)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(Rui's Apartment)**

 **-September 27th, 2004-**

 **[8:00 a.m.]**

I woke up, curling into a ball of pain from soreness. Aura has been very sexually aggressive as of late. I keep telling her to be careful, I'm starting to get scared of addiction. My area has red dots from her hair stabbing into my skin. Some even have little scabs. It hurts so much too, I think I need to get checked out.

I got out of bed and checked the kitchen, "Aura, you here?"

I heard her voice from the bathroom, "Yep!"

I opened the fridge, "I'll make some pancakes, you hungry?"

Aura replied quickly, "I already ate, I went out for breakfast."

I snickered a bit, "Without me?"

Aura proudly said, "Yeah, I don't want to be seen with the most racist man in the city!"

I laughed out loud, "You love this racist man."

Aura opened the door, walking out, "Fuck you. You're still a racist."

I stomped my foot playfully, "I am not!"

Aura walked over to me, petting my head, "You're a good kid."

I blushed a bit, "You're not much older than me."

Aura smacked my butt, "True."

I jumped up, blushing furiously, "Bitch..."

Aura smirked, "What was that?"

I looked down, "Nothing."

Aura kissed my cheek, "Good. I have a new assignment for you and your partner today."

I groaned, "Ugh, I'm not even at work yet."

Aura rubbed my back, before hugging me from behind, "It's important. There's been whispers about the president of PHL coming here, I need you to protect him with Gojiro. Also, by whispers, I mean there's a parade and I want you two to keep the peace."

I looked back at her, smiling with red cheeks, "You got it. We'll keep the peace... of shit safe."

I started smirking, seeing Aura start to laugh before kissing me, "You're too cute."

I shrugged, "Maybe so."

Aura turned me around, "Also... can we talk about something important?"

I looked at her eyes, "We can talk about anything."

Aura blushed, rubbing my cheek, "Do you... do you really love me?"

I rolled my eyes, '"How the hell should I know?"

Aura tickled me, "You little racist bastard, tell me."

I laughed, trying to push her back, "Hahahaha! I yield, I yield!"

Aura kissed me, licking my tongue, "Mm. Yeah, you yield like a little bitch. A really racist little bitch."

I pushed her away lightly, "So, what do you need me and Gojiro to do?"

Aura tried to bite my nose, snickering, "You just need to follow him, keeping a watchful eye out for my old gang of friends. PHL, Poke-human-Love, is an organization that promotes equality and love. They don't support Bisharp's group, so he'll do something."

I went and grabbed my sweater, pulling it on quickly, "You got it babe. I'll see you later."

Aura blushed at that, "Good luck!"

* * *

 **(Police Station)**

Gojiro was ready the moment I arrived, he received an email last night. I decided to get coffee first, seeing Justin continue to talk his usual shit about justice. The dude's an asshole, plain and simple. I started seeing a lot of police wearing that new band's shirt. The froslass hybrid was all over them. I could tell she is a part of the bigger picture, in fact, it could have been her or Bisharp that sent Red X.

This mission is going to be the first of many towards repent. I was... wrong to hate pokemon so feircely... I love Aura... In all my years, I never thought a pokemon would be the first person I loved. She's... interesting. I wonder what it would be like to have a child with her? It would be a ralts, but it would have my genes too. My own flesh and blood in pokemon form... I'd like that.

Then... Gojiro pulled me aside, keeping his voice fown, "Rui, some bad shit just happened in the Gardevoir Hierarchy."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Hierarchy? What do you mean?"

Gojiro whispered in my ear, "The gardevoirs have a secret hierarchy. Word has it, the last matriarch died, leaving the position open. A gardevoir named Silvia, who's Aura's aunt, took that spot and is the new matriarch."

I flinched, "Aura told me her aunt is dead."

Gojiro started talking at normal volume, "This could very well be fake... but I don't want to chance it. You can't ask Silvia about this. I've got a bad feeling about it."

I smiled a bit, "You really have changed Gojiro, it feels like a weak ago you'd be licking Aura's legs clean. Now, you're ready to believe she's a criminal."

Gojiro rolled his eyes, "Okay, I would _not_ lick anyone's legs. That's just fucking weird."

I laughed a bit, "Gojiro, you are fucking weird, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Gojiro gently pushed me, "Shut up."

We continued to poke fun at one another as we left to go watch over the president PHL. The president is a human man in love with a Lopunny. In the back of my head, I was like, 'Go figure,' but she wasn't that slutty looking. In fact, I think Aura has bigger breasts than her. Her body type is very athletic too, showing off her muscles a bit. It was pretty funny honestly. I wish we got to meet them, but we are going to have to watch from afar... in a parade... this is not going to go well.

* * *

 **-20 minutes later-**

 **(City Center- Amidst Parade)**

Gojiro and I decided to split up, patrolling both sides of the street. I could see the president, with his Lopunny, atop a large moving platform. They waved and blew kisses to all their supporters, showing me how much this town truly believes in interspecies relationships. It's quite remarkable, everyone was here... even... is that... Darkrai!?

I called out to him, "Hey! Darkrai!"

He looked at me in surprise, "Rui!? What are you doing here? I thought you hated this stuff."

I smiled at him, "I changed, I'm in love with Aura, she and I are mates."

Darkrai raised a brow, "Are you... joking?"

I shook my head no, "Not at all, I love her, despite her hurting me with constant sex."

Darkrai frowned, "I was going to warn you about female hairs, but I get the feeling you know all about it now."

I looked at the president of PHL, "It scares me... because I could become addicted... like any kind of drug... it's strange having it be waved in front of you. By that, I mean, I know the risks, but still let myself submit to her wants."

Darkrai was about to speak, but then I saw a Bisharp. I instantly ran over to it, seeing a pistol on its right hip. He reached for it, so I tackled him, knocking the pistol out of sight. My tackle didn't do much to him, as he grunted and looked at me.

It was Bisharp from the torture basement, "You!"

He grabbed me by the throat, "Ugh!"

Bisharp pulled out a knife, threatening to stab me, but he didn't, "Ugh... I don't have time for you. You've blown my cover!"

Bisharp tossed me onto the ground, running into the crowd. I chased after him, pulling my pistol out, but kept it concealed. The last thing I want is a panic because that'd help Bisharp escape. That changed when Bisharp ran into an alley. He pulled out a key, but I shot it out of his hand.

He turned to me, "You're making the wrong decision today."

I stood my ground, "No, I'm making the right decision. You're under arrest!"

Bisharp looked at me, doing a silent cough, "You're the one that should be arrested. I heard Tulip committed suicide, we both know who's fault that is. You destroyed her, her band, her hopes and dreams. Gone, all because of you."

I did a mock laugh, "Don't try to play saint with me bitch. We both got blood on our hands."

I held my pistol towards Bisharp, shooting it quickly. He deflected the bullets with his left hand, walking towards me. I pulled out my spray, only to have him burst forward and sucker punch my stomach. I dropped the spray, finding my body becoming weightless as Bisharp picked me up. My back hit the cement floor first, his fist grinding it into my stomach. I looked at him with one eye, the other closed in pain as I struggled to move.

Bisharp stood over me, picking up my gun, "You little wretch, how dare you try to harm me."

I chuckled a bit, "Heh, hey, I gotta do my job you bastard."

Bisharp checked my gun, seeing the clip was empty, "I can't believe Aura stopped singing for your stupid ass. I don't even know why my master thinks you could be one of us."

Then Bisharp turned around, as if he heard something, "Void Prison!"

A dark pulse of energy slammed into Bisharp. It engulfed him, making Bisharp stick to a wall, trapped in it. It stayed there, pulsating, with a light purple glow inside. I struggled to move my head, seeing Darkrai come towards me, focused on Bisharp.

I chuckled a bit, "So, do I get that promotion now?"

Darkrai helped me up, "You still haven't lost your charm, huh?"

I cracked my back, "Well, I need a sense of humor, especially with all the bull shit that surrounds me."

Darkrai looked past me, "Ugh..."

I asked him, "What's wrong?"

Darkrai seemed to be struggling, "Why won't he give up?"

I looked at the pulsating prison, "He's fighting it?"

* * *

 **{Bisharp's Point of View}**

All I see is darkness... but I'm alive? In truth, I was raised in the dark, it was many years before I even saw the sun. I still remember those days... trapped in a dark cell...

 **-Many Years Ago-**

 **(Underground Cell)**

I remember sitting there, hugging my knees. Meal time came at the same time every day. Sometimes I would talk to my food... hoping it would answer back. Instead... I felt as if it ignored me too. My hair is a silver color, with bangs that covered my eyes a bit. My hair has never been cut, so it's past my shoulders. Even in the darkness, I can see my pale skin, in fact, It's almost completely white.

I used to mutter to myself, "Why am I trapped here? What did I do wrong?"

A rock laid in the darkness, almost invisible. I merely found it on accident... using it to carve a face into one of the walls. It was so dark, I could barely see it. Instead, I felt it. The curves and eye holes.

I asked it, "Is there really someone watching over us? If so, why are they letting me stay trapped here? How could they let this happen?"

The face never answered me... I never knew why for the longest time. Well... I knew why, but I was begging for someone to speak to me. Then... it happened.

I heard a voice as my cell was opened, "Nameless, get out. It's time for you to prove your worth."

I hesitantly left my cell, 'Prove my worth? What does he mean?'

What I did not know... almost killed me. The ones I serve now, birth humans outside of society's knowledge. Most are kept for breeding and other purposes, but I? I was born as fodder, something they use for entertainment... by making us kill one another. It was... sad to say the least. The first kids I meet and I ended up being forced to kill them with sticks and stones. The sick joke only got worse as I realized there were more. They kept saying... the winner goes free. We... kept killing one another until dawn. Fighting became second nature, all through the night, my body just kept moving. Wanting to see the outside world and smell the air. That... was my dream. So I kept fighting.

When I woke up... day had already broke. I knew this... because I woke up outside, under a tree. Near me, a pile of bodies were set ablaze. It was all the children that died that night... making me feel alone and hollow once more. Seeing the sun... feeling it's warmth didn't give my spirit the peace it wanted... or deserved in my mind.

After that... I wandered aimlessly for days. The forest I was in... it felt unending. No roads... no other life except a few wild pokemon. My empty existence started clawing on my insides, making me feel like suicide was an option. I just wished something would talk to me... anything...

That's when I found a beautiful white flower in bloom. It was in the shade of a large tree, yet it still bloomed so beautifully. I walked over to it, crouching down to closer inspect it.

I asked it, "What are you doing, blooming here?"

The white flower didn't respond, further increasing my frustration. I desparately picked up a rock, contemplating whether to harm the flower or not.

I raised my arm, "Oh, so you're going to just ignore me too!"

Then I heard a dark feminine voice, "Okay, that's enough."

I gasped, turning around to see a gardevoir wearing a black gown, an evil smile/smirk on her face as her eyes stared into mine. It felt like she was looking into the depths of my soul, her unnatural eyes, sending a shiver up my spine. She looked like a normal gardevoir, no breasts either.

She looked at me, saying, "Maybe... just maybe, there is no purpose in life."

I took a deep breath, relieved to finally have someone speaking to me. To have someone... acknowledge my existence like this.

She continued speaking, "Although, when you linger a while longer, you tend to find something interesting. Like, how you found that flower... or how I have discovered you."

She reach out, brushing aside my hair and gently stroking my cheek. I felt myself gasp in shock, feeling a sharp pang in my heart, followed by relief.

She smiled at me, "Come, it's time to go."

She pulled her hand back, letting my hair fall upon my cheek. A dark blush befell my face as a smile crept on. I sighed happily, eagerly going with this gardevoir, and serving her faithfully until my last breath.

* * *

 **-Present-**

I struggled the best I could, 'That's right. I have to fight, and linger on.'

I pushed through, pulling myself out of the void prison. The Darkrai ready a second one, hitting me with it. I still struggled, if I was still alive... then that means I have a purpose. I believe everyone has a purpose, and moves towards it. I am no different. I was put on this world to protect and support Master Silvia's ambitions!

The Darkrai yelled, "Void Crush!"

Within a second, I felt the darkness around me constrict, trying to kill me. It was sudden... but my powers of steel still held up... I felt... regret...

I heard Rui asked, "Is he dead?"

Darkrai answered him, "I think so."

I laughed to myself, 'Dead? No...'

My mind shot back to when Master Silvia first met me, gently stroking my cheek. She saved me just by doing that... by taking me as her pawn. Her ambitions will be realized! I built up my power, making the darkness around me swell. The Darkrai must have noticed it as well. He tried applying more pressure, but I resisted and shattered his void prisons.

Darkrai looked shocked, as did Rui, "What the hell are you?" Darkrai asked.

I stood there, feeling a bit of blood drip from my mouth, "That's some pressure... if it wasn't for my suit, I'd be dead."

Darkrai glared at me, "You're going to die today Bisharp."

I smiled to myself, "That may very well be... however... it will not be by your hand. Even so, when I die, I will live on in my master's heart."

Rui laughed at me, "In your master's heart? You're just a pawn who'll be replaced."

I looked up at the sky, 'Replaced? I've already been replaced...'

* * *

 **-2 Years Ago-**

I knelt before Silvia, my master, as she smiled down at me, "You have been nothing but helpful and supportive, thank you."

I smiled at that, "Thank you, I live to serve you my lord."

Silvia clasped her hand, "For your loyalty, I am rewarding you with this."

Another servant brought over a suit that resembles a Bisharp, "What is it?"

Silvia chuckled darkly, "That, is my old friend. He died recently and I felt it would be a waste to let his power escape this world. Will you wear it for me?"

I nodded without hesitation, "Yes."

Silvia got up, coming over to gently pet my head, "You are a special boy, one of the first. You are no longer nameless, for you shall be Bisharp!"

Putting the suit on initially caused my body harm. It was not able to withstand the power given to me. It's weight threatened to crush me at any moment... but I kept it on. It was for my master, it was a present from her only to me. That gives it meaning, gives me more purpose! ...and yet... I find that purpose being the reason for my quick demise...

* * *

 **-1 Year Ago-**

Silvia and I went to Black City with her neice, Aura. The three of us went into one of thr companies, meeting whoever was in charge. I quickly killed the main leader of the corporation, as Aura used her power to bend the others to her will. With little resistance, we managed to make Silvia the owner and president.

I bowed to her, "This is a great victory for you master, this will give us an endless supply of money."

Silvia looked at me, "And it's all thanks to you and Aura. I couldn't have done it without either of you."

I coughed in to my hand, noticing blood on my palm. That made my heart froze for a moment.

Aura caught sight of it, "Is something the matter Bisharp?"

I hid it, "It's nothing..."

My master looked at me for a moment, suspicious, but did not press for information. The next few months went well... until we had to meet with GLMD.

Silvia asked them, "How is the plan progressing?"

Aura answered her, "Poorly, I have yet to meet a human that fulfills the standards."

Silvia shrugged, "No matter, we have Bisharp."

At that moment, I started coughing, collapsing to my left side. I covered my mouth, but blood still seeped through.

Aura came to my side, "Bisharp!"

My master looked at me, "What is it, boy? Are you at your limit?"

I looked at her, "I'm... sorry Silvia."

* * *

 **-6 Months Ago-**

 **(Hospital Room)**

I had my suit off, looking at my doctor, "How long do I have?"

The doctor sighed, "Without the suit on, 3 weeks. With it on... I can't say. Maybe a year."

I gripped the sheets, "So I'm already dead?"

The doctor didn't say anything, he just shook his head yes. I looked at my knees, wondering what I should do. My master entered the room, demanding the doctor to tell her everything. When he did, she looked at me coldly.

I hung my head, "I'm sorry my master... please forgive me."

Silvia closed her eyes, "From now on, you will be positioned here. You will help push the drugs and other cargo in this city. I don't want a weak vessel by my side. You failed me."

My master left the room, slamming the door. The doctor went back to the Intel as I started crying. My weak body... is no longer of use to her. My purpose... it's gone.

The door opened, "Hey, Bisharp. Good news."

I looked at the door to see Tulip, "What is it?"

Tulip grinned, "Aura says she found a new vessel. A boy trying to be a detective, and it appears he'll be sent to this city. When that happens, you'll be ready, correct?"

I hung my head, fresh tears still dripping... but I grabbed my helmet, "I'll be ready... no matter the mission."

Tulip rubbed my back, "Good boy. Don't overwork yourself, we need you for this."

I stared at my helmet, sighing contently as I put it on, "I am her bishop, I will not fail like a pawn."

* * *

 **-A Few months ago-**

 **(Torture Basememt)**

I watched Rui struggle, his tears kept his face wet. I felt... weak. My sickness was starting to take effect... As we talked, I would silently cough blood on my hands, hiding it from him. I can't show him my own weakness, no matter the-

My phone rang, so I answered it, "Bisharp, I need you to come get your meds."

I said, "Huh? You need me right now? I'm dealing with the problem..."

It was Vulthurin, "It's your medicine, if you don't take it, you might end up dying a lot sooner."

I grunted, "Oh... Damn it. Okay, I'm on my way."

It pained me to leave, especially since this mission was assigned by Silvia. With how I'm feeling... it was better off this way. I was getting weaker every hour, unless I took my medicine. It prolongs the inevitable... but it allows me to do Silvia's bidding.

* * *

 **-Present-**

Darkrai stared at me intensely while I looked at the sky. Today... it looks like the same sky from back then too... even the clouds. That means... it's meant to be.

Darkrai threw his arms out, "Scattershot Void!"

I crossed my arms, "Swords Dance!"

Miniature black balls of nightmare energy came from all around. I spun and danced, hitting all the orbs away. When I blocked the last one, I ran towards the Darkrai.

I yelled, "I'm not getting caught in your nightmare!"

Darkrai pushed Rui out of the way, going into his shadow to evade me. I looked around quickly, looking for where he's going to come out. Instead, void prisons began to erupt from the walls and floor. I jumped away, dodging or knocking away the attacks. I was hoping Darkrai would attack in the open, but I guess that's not his style.

I felt a hand grab my leg, "What!?"

I looked down to see shadow hands grabbing my legs, pulling me down. It somehow made me able to phase through the ground. I saw Darkrai come out of his shadow, focusing on making me sink. I never heard of an ability like this.

Darkrai said, "I'm going to bury you 2000 feet below ground. The pressure will be strong enough so you can't even move a finger. You'll die of suffocation."

I looked at him, sinking down, "You're not going to be what kills me, I swear it."

Darkrai glared at me, "Then I'll prison and crush you with the dirt. You won't survive that."

My head finally submerged. I was alone again... in the darkness... with these hands pulling me. Then the void prison came with the added pressure. Most would be panicking in these situations... but I was calm. The darkness is all too familiar to me... so I can just... apologize.

I said to myself, "Master... I'm sorry... I failed you. In the end, I am glad to have died doing your bidding. It is thanks to you I lived. It is thanks to you, my master, that I had a purpose. My purpose, now and until my last breath, is to protect you and your ambitions. I'm sorry my sick body disappointed you, please forgive me..."

I thought back to that faithful day... no matter what... I'll always be fond of you my lord.

'In your master's heart? You're just a pawn.'

I yelled, "You're wrong! You don't understand!"

I started crying, forcing myself to succumb to my final evolution, a form that would accelerate my disease... but for this, I'll gladly do it. Now... I can become one with my suit... The suit is able to temporarily merge with its wearer, giving new powers and increasing the combat capabilities far beyond that of mega evolution. That... is what my master desired... With the right vessel, the merge can be permanent... and that person can be skinned to create a suit even pokemon can wear. My master will get that suit one day... I SWEAR IT!

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(Above Ground)**

I asked Darkrai, "Is... is he dead?"

Darkrai nodded, "Yeah. I buried him 2000 feet below ground, he's stuck there forever."

I gave a sigh of relief, "Good Ridance."

Then we heard, "Run..."

We both gasped, "What!?"

The floor began to tremble until Bisharp flew out of the ground, spinning like a drill. He landed in front of us, the suit fully merged with his very skin. I saw blood dripping from his mouth as he coughed slightly. Darkrai tried to do something, but Bisharp extended a metal spike from his fingertip.

It pierced Darkrai's left shoulder, "Argh!"

I snapped back into reality, "Oh shit."

Darkrai held his wound, "Ugh..."

I looked at him, "Are you okay?"

Darkrai chuckled, looking at me, "There's a god damn hole in my shoulder, what do you think?"

Bisharp panted, "I didn't think it would... push me this far... but... I..."

Bisharp turned his right hand into a blade, walking towards us. I tried to help Darkrai, but he was surprisingly heavy. I stared at Bisharp in shock, seeing him look so... hurt.

He ran towards us, extending the blade back, "She..! Was the only one, that gave my life meaning! How could someone like you understand!? Urrrrrgh!"

Bisharp lunged forward... but then, in a heartbeat, he fell straight to the floor, and dragged a bit... unmoving. A final cough of blood escaped his lips, his eyes staring at the ground, forever in shock.

I whispered, "He's... dead."

Darkrai got up, holding the wound, "Is this what he meant... when he said he would die but not by us?"

I shook my head, "I don't know... he's... different. Before this change, he appeared to be fine, but now..."

Darkrai pulled out a radio, "Sierra, we need medical equipment and a body bag. Suspect didn't make it."

* * *

 **(I think this is the perfect way to end it. Let's recap, Silvia is alive as the main villain, Rui is the perfect vessel, or so the enemy thinks, and Bisharp died of a mysterious disease he contracted after getting the suit. I hope this makes you guys want more. Please favorite, follow, and review to support the story. Happy Holidays everyone!)**


End file.
